Growing up loving
by Aaska
Summary: Sofia X Cedric lemon fanfic. Sofia confesses her love for him in the way kids do. But what will happen when she grows up and realizes that sorcerers can cheat with their time?
1. Chapter 1

**After having a little kid loving the Sofia the first series you get to watch it, maybe a bit more than you would like too. But it is a damn good story and when you watch It for the x:th time you start to "see" little things… imagine things…**

 **This is what goes through my head.**

 **(Luckily the tiny one doesn't read minds or else he would think that momma's gone crazy!)**

 **This is going to be filled with lemon! I can't seem to write anything else. So be warned!**

 **But I hope that you will enjoy it as much as I liked to write it.  
(I do hope that you have in mind that the show is in another language here at home and that if I make some error with one of the names it's because that they have received other ones here. But I do try to remember to change them into the English ones.)**

 **XXXXX**

Cedric moved towards the bookshelf and put the jar with pickled scales from the golden singing snake on the top shelf. He couldn't help the smile from showing. Even if it had meant more work for him and that the process of making the potion had turned so slow because he had to explain every step, it had been fun. His tiny apprentice was so full of enthusiasm and made it feel like his work was the most interesting in the whole world. Even if today's work had been about making a potion… or rather a coughing medicine for one of the royal opera singers. Regularly one of the dullest assignments that he was forced to do as a royal magician. Pity that his talents where wasted in this way. Or so he usually thought. But not today.

The small girl had said something silly about the way that special singer made with her eyebrows every time she hit a high note and they had both laughed. He hoped that he could keep his calms the next time he had to be at the opera and hear her sing. She hadn't said it to make fun of the singer or anything like that. But that was the way she was.

He turned around and glanced at the hourglass standing on the cabinet. It was soon time to go down to the kitchen and take one of those ham sandwiches that Mrs. Dorothea usually made on Thursdays. She always put one away for him since the time he had helped her with the rat problem in the storage cellars.

He was just taking off his slippers and was about to change into his boots when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?! Who is it that comes at this time? Don't you know that my working hours are supposed to have ended already!" he yelled and hoped that the person on the other side would have the decency to go away.

The door opened and Baileywick went in. Oh great! What did the king want this time? Cedric sighed and moaned to himself inside but looked calm on the outside.

"Cedric. Oh! I can see that you are done here and that you were already on your way out. Great. The king would like to invite you to dinner with him and the royal family. He wants to discuss things with you about entertainment for the harvest feast."

Cedric sighed. Even if the dinners weren't as bad as they used to be since Sofia had joined the family he still didn't like them. Sure, the food was the best and he shouldn't complain. But he always felt so small and out of place.

"I'm coming." He said and followed the steward down the winding stairs.

He sighed again. He had probably enjoyed the ham sandwich more…

XXXXX

"And you should have seen the face of Ms. Flora-bella, papa. She smiled at me and started singing right after she had one sip of the potion that Mr. Ceeedric made for her. His potions are amazing!" Sofia said and beamed at him.

Cedric couldn't help it. He loved getting her admiration. Making him feel like the best sorcerer in the kingdom. Even if he didn't fail as often anymore he still a lot of mistakes. Mostly when she wasn't around. He looked down at his plate. The second course. This one looked as great as the first one, but as usual he had problems feeling the taste out of nervousness.

They had started with discussing the plans for the magic tricks and decorations that they wanted him to do for the feast. Why did he have to endure a whole dinner with them all even if they were finished talking. He felt miserable.

King Roland || laughed and looked over the table on everyone. His gaze stopped at his eldest daughter.

"Amber. Stop with picking your food. A princess should never be picky with the things her subjects grow for her."

"But papa! I don't like green peas. I don't understand why we have to grow so many fields with it here in Enchancia…"

"Because they are nutritious and they grow really good here in our country. Now, be a good princess and eat them or else you won't grow up to be a great queen for a king to marry."

"Papa!" she cried of embarrassment. But she did what she was told. Not wanting to jeopardize her chances.

James laughed and teased her a bit.

"Ha ha! Who would want my sister as his queen? She only knows how to count her tiaras and buy new dresses. I think it's too soon for her to even start to think about which man to marry…"

"James! Stop teasing me! Look! Cedric isn't eating his peas either! Then why should I?!" Amber whined and looked sulking.

Cedric turned red once again. Great. Now he too had to eat those horrid peas! Just like the spoiled princess he disliked them. But not to look picky he put a mouthful of them into his mouth and chewed. Yuck!

"But look at him. He's not married either. And it looks like it won't happen anytime soon…" James said and laughed at his own cleverness. It was fun to tease his sister! Cedric felt a sting. Sorry for not being married! But he was still young and he had not had any interest in getting into the chains of marriage. But it till hurt hearing other say it.

"I would." Sofia said in a small but certain voice.

Everyone turned their heads towards her again.

"What did you say dear?" Queen Miranda asked with a smile. Everyone waited for Sofia to speak again.

"I said I would. I think Mr. Ceeedric is a wonderful sorcerer and you always say that your partner should always be your best friend and he's my best friend." She said with confidence.

Cedric lost his breath out of chock and tried to swallow what he had in his mouth. Failing miserable. He realized that it got stuck in his throat and that he couldn't breathe. He tried to make it get loose with hitting his own chest but nothing happened. He started to panic and flail with his arms and rose from the chair he was sitting on.

All of a sudden he felt strong arms going around him from the back and felt how they pulled upwards into him and his solar plexus. It hit him a couple of times before the meat piece that had gotten stuck flew out from him and he gasped for air.

He leaned over and coughed at the same time as he drew more breaths. A hard hand dunked him in the back a couple of times.

"Are you okay Cedric?" it was Roland that had been the first to act since he recognized the signs of choking. When he saw that Cedric was fine and that he could breathe normal again he went to the table and fetched a water goblet. Giving it to the sorcerer that quickly started drinking the content.

"Here you go my boy! Man! If I didn't know better I would have thought that you would panic and run away hearing that my Sofia would want to marry you. Had you been younger my boy I would have said welcome to the family! Having a sorcerer in the family hadn't been so dumb ey?!" he said and dunked Cedric once again in the back and laughed.

Luckily the dunk canceled the reflex to gag on the water. It hadn't looked good to start coughing like crazy once again. It hurt like hell in his throat but he managed to hide it.

He saw that everyone else except for Sofia laughed at the kings' joke. She looked a bit down at what they had said.

The rest of the dinner went on without mishap. But the young princess and the sorcerer didn't say that much more after that.

XXXXX

Cedric sighed for the hundredth time this evening and hanged his coat on the peg in his tower after the exhausting dinner.

His throat burned and he cursed his bad luck. It had been so much better to eat that sandwich in the kitchen!

He put the books back that he had used earlier in the day on the shelves when he heard a soft knock on the door.

Before he could say anything it opened and he saw Sofia coming in. she was carrying a tray and smiled apologetic at him.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you this late Mr. Ceeedric." She said and went with the tray to the table in the middle of the room.

"It's Cedric." He croaked with his sore throat.

"Oh! Poor you. Mother guessed correctly. She said that you would probably have a sore throat. That's why I'm here with a cup of Chamomile tea for you." She said and pointed at the cup.

Cedric just nodded his thanks. Not wanting to misuse his mangled throat anymore.

Sofia took three steps towards him and looked up at him. Looking concerned but still with a smile.

"I'm sorry that I startled you at dinner Mr. Ceeedric But it's the truth. I do like you and you are one of my best friends."

Cedric felt fuzzy warm when she said it but he knew it was silly. It was the first time someone had said that they liked him. She went up o tip toe and managed to stroke his lean shaved cheek with her soft hand.

"And besides" she continued. " I couldn't just choose my other best friend. I can't go around marrying a rabbit now can I? It would be too strange to call Clover my lover." She started to giggle.

Cedric felt a pang in the chest area and hated himself for it. This was silly!

He saw Sofia go to the tray again and how she put the cup on the table and the tray under her arm. She waved at him and asked him to have a god night. He saw her hurry out from his tower room.

He went to his heavy working chair and then slumped into it.

It was mixed feelings he felt. Feeling happy that she called him her best friend. He had never had any best friends. But at the same time miserable, a grown up man should not be sad that a nine year old girl would compare love towards him like the love she felt for her pet.

He went to bed and felt sorry for himself. He had felt so love starved that he had actually thought that it hadn't been too bad to marry her… if she had been a couple of years older.

 **XXXXX**

 **Ahw… Poor Cedric!**

 **So. What do you think?**

 **Ok, this chapter did not have any lemon in it at all. (Sorry guy, those of you that wanted that part) But in the next chapters I will jump forward a couple of years… and that means that thing can start to get a bit… steamy.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got you interested after the first chapter! Great!**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and want to write it down.**

 **I do hope that you have in mind that the show is in another language here at home and that if I make some error with one of the names it's because that they have received other ones here. But I do try to remember to change them into the English ones. And for you that's wondering I live in Sweden so we see the show in Swedish  
(and that makes English in my case my second language.)**

 **But please, read and enjoy! (Sorry, no lemons just yet. But they will come!)**

XXXXX

"Mr. Ceedric! Mr. Ceedric!" Cedric woke up all startled. He looked around in the room and soon saw a set of panicked set of azure blue eyes. He yelped and managed to draw back from the imposing eyes. "What…?"

After stealing a breath he realized that it was Sofia standing next to his bed only in her nightgown looking not like her usual self. This look made him feel awful. Why it should he didn't know. But he didn't want her to look that devastated.

"What's wrong princess? Has something happened to your mother?" it couldn't be anything else than her mother that made her look that way he decided.

"You have to help! He's shaking and makes horrible sounds when he tries to speak. And he is losing big tuffs of hair…" Sofia looked like she wanted to cry.

"Huh? Has something happened to your brother prince James?" Cedric felt alarmed. What had that brat done now?

He hurriedly pulled out from the bed on the other side from Sofia. He needed some distance from her to be able to think.

"No. it's not James." She said looking devastated. "He's here."

"What?" Cedric felt really confused. It was only the two of them in his room. And that was not a good thing. Well, it was since no-one should know that Sofia had entered a man's bedroom in the middle of the night. Especially not wearing a night gown! Even young kids should know better than that.

"Where?" he asked.

"Here" She said and finally he saw that she held something in her arms. She put it down on his bed and he finally saw what it was.

"Oh please Ceedric! Please save Clover! I can't live without him!" her eyes turned all watery.

"Since when did I become the royal veterinary? I'm the royal sorcerer!" he said feeling a bit insulted.

"Please Mr. Ceedric. No one else can help med but you." She said and Ceedric felt a bit proud that he was the one she went to when needing help. He looked at her once more.

"Let me see what I could do." He sighed and looked down at the furball lying on his bed. He would have to make the chambermaids change his bedding. He would not go to sleep knowing there would be a lot of rabbit's fur in his bed. Not even the fur of Sofia's furball.

He examined the grey bunny and sighed. After a while he turned towards Sofia and hated what he would make the hope in her eyes disappear.

"I'm sorry princess. There's nothing I can do."

He saw the tears in her eyes. One of them pooling over and slowly go down her cheek.

"But you are a sorcerer... There should be something you could do…" she whispered and it hurt his heart. He did not want to be the one to hurt the only friend he had.

"I'm sorry princess. But that rabbit is a very old rabbit. Even a sorcerer like myself can't cheat death."

He quickly took the few steps to her side when he heard her soft sobbing.

"I'm sorry princess. But it's only a rabbit. I'm positive that your father has the money to give you a new rabbit if you would want one. And shouldn't you have grown out of pets by now. You are after all 13 years old now…" Cedric felt horrible but he tried to persuade her to not be so sad.  
Maybe she wouldn't feel as sad if she was even angrier at him right now. It would be worth it even if it would mean that the friendship would end…

"But I do not want anybody else! He's my friend! Just like you are too! And how would you like it if Wormwood where to be switched just like that…" she said but gasped directly. That was not a nice thing to say! She thought. She looked around the room but the crow where probably out hunting.

"But that's not the same thing princess. Wormwood is special." He sighed.

"How?! Clover is very special to me too!" another tear fell on her cheek.

"Because Wormwood is not a regular bird. He's my familiaris…" Cedric paused for a second when he finally saw a solution to the problem. He smiled and hit one hand in the other.

"I got it! There's one way to save the little furballs life!" he said. He saw the hope in her eyes come back and it made her look alive again. He would stop at nothing to make sure that it didn't go away again!  
Luckily he weren't a veterinary that would have to depend on just regular medicine, but a clever sorcerer that could use magic!

"It is not a common way and it's seldom used as means to save animals so that's why I didn't think of it before. But if you make him your familiaris then he will have a long lifespan. As long as your own will be."

""What is a fam- famlars…?" she asked, not believing her luck.

"A familiaris. You have probably heard that a lot of sorcerers have an animal companion that's always there. Just like my Wormwood here." Cedric pointed towards the peg that Wormwood usually sat at. "Well. A familiaris has a bond with its owner that makes its own lifespan grow a lot longer. As long as the sorcerer life is not ended so will not the familiaris either. The sorcerer can strengthen his or hers own magical abilities by the link to the familiaris. The only backlash is that you will have to learn how to ignore some urges that can come from the animal... bu-"

"Then help me make Clover my familiaris! Please Mr. Ceedric!" she pleaded and put her hands on top of his begging him.

He blushed by the familiarity she showed but nodded and went to his shelves looking for the right ingredients to make the binding spell. He worked briskly. A bit of grinded black rose roots, three drops of mermaids tears, three strands of Sofia's hair (he had pulled them directly out of her scalp and she didn't even flinch, feeling tempted to save one for himself… but didn't.). He continued quickly and soon he had the spell ready.

He told Sofia that she needed to get at least a few drops into the bunny's mouth and make him swallow it. Then she had to do the incantation correctly and then drink the rest of it herself. He made her try out the words a couple of times before he felt that she had them correctly. This spell could be dangerous if used incorrectly for the both of them and he didn't want that to happen.

She bowed over his bed and tried to persuade her rabbit to drink. A couple of drops drizzled down on his bedding and she started crying more in earnest.

"Please Clover. Drink just a little. Do it for our sake. Please Clover…"

Finally they saw that Clover managed to swallow a dew drops and he started to shiver. Sofia looked alarmed.

"Now hurry Sofia! Finnish the spell or else it will be too late!" Cedric urged her on.

She nodded and said the words and put the flask to her mouth drinking the potion. He knew it tasted vile but that the taste would go away in a few seconds.

She looked at him and waited for something to happen. She looked at Clover and gasped.

"Look Ceedric!" she said and they both looked at the bunny that had started glowing. They both saw how the fur got thicker and started to get the healthy shine back. The body starting to fill out in the right places. He was starting to look like a healthy bunny again.

After a while the glow faded out and the process seemed to have ended.

"Ouch!" Sofia said and put her hand to the back of her head near her neck. She saw how a strand of her hair turned white when she held it forward. This was it: the sign that she had gone through the bond with a familiaris.

"You got lucky. That won't be showing that much and can be decorative when being put up…"

"So that's why you have white in your hair… but why do you have two strands of white Mr. Ceedric?" she asked curiously.

Cedric turned a bit glum and she regretted asking. Apparently it was a sad memory for him.

"It's Cedric. But never mind. You will probably never get it right anyways… No. To answer your question: It's not always a success having to bond to a familiaris. The first time didn't go so well…" His voice faded out and it became quiet in his room.

A snoring suddenly sounded in the tower room and the both of them chuckled. Clover seemed to be just fine and fast asleep. He looked just like he had done when Sofia first met her furry friend.

Sofia didn't know what to say or do. When the panic had subsided she had started to feel the fatigue. It was in the middle of the night after all. She yawned but tried to hide it behind her hand. Cedric saw it and yawned too.

"We've done everything here that we could do. Now the both of you have to sleep. I need my sleep to be able to do all the work that your father wants me to do tomorrow."

"Good night then Mr. Ceedric." Sofia went closer to Cedric and gave him a kiss on his cheek before he had the time to react. He was chocked. That was the first time he got a kiss like that. He saw Sofia lean in over the bed and carefully took the sleeping bunny into her arms and gave it a soft hug. She turned around and gave the sorcerer a big smile.

"Thank you once again for helping Clover and for being my best friend." She said and went out from his room.

The door closed behind him and he sat down on his bed looking a bit dazed. After a while he lied down on the bed on top of the duvet forgetting that he wanted to get rid of the fur first.

Mixed emotions ran through him. He was thrilled that the young girl had given him a 'thank you' kiss and that she still wanted to be his friend. But at the same time he felt really silly that he wanted to switch places with the bunny…

XXXXX

Sofia went down the winding stairs and back to her own room in the palace. She was feeling happy that she wouldn't lose her best friend. She had felt awful earlier when her other tiny friends had died of old age.  
Ceedric was really special! She felt happy that she had his friendship and that she knew she could trust him. He was really her best and special friend.

Just as she was about to open the door to her rooms she stopped and thought: If Ceedric wasn't white haired because of age; then how old was he really?

XXXXX

 **And that is an interesting question. How old is he really? ;-)**

 **This chapter made me happy. It was fun to write and I do hope that you did to.  
Please write and tell me!**

 **I can't wait until I have the possibility to start writing the next chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's fun to see that you're still here! Great!**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and want to write it down.**

 **As usual I do hope that you're not too picky with my language since English is my second language.  
I will probably be changing a few things/ facts from the original series but that's to make my story a bit more plausible. (I will try not to make them OC, only the facts.)**

 **But please, read and enjoy! (Sorry, no lemons just yet. But they will come! Maybe in the next chapter… or in one of the ones after… ;-) )**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Sofia looked at the scroll lying on the table before her. The ink had long dried on her quill. It was really frustrating to get stuck in an assignment like that! Sorcery was usually one of her favorite subjects but this assignment where you were supposed to compare different types of spells to enchant plants and write about the effects and a bit of history about the time when each spell was invented… That was not that fun. Especially when the deadline to hand it in was a bit too short for someone that wanted to get the highest grade and do the best work possible!

She sighed and realized that she had the quill tip in her mouth. She looked at it and the taste of wood in her mouth made her sigh again. Great, Clover had probably munched on a bunch of carrots again in the kitchen. She still hadn't gotten used to ignore the urges that Clover got through their familiaris bond. Luckily she managed to ignore it in the daytime. But in the evenings when bored or frustrated she could realize that she acted like him.

She looked at the hourglass and winced. The time was really flying away! She grunted displeased.

"Can you please stop with that complaining. It's giving me a headache." Cedric closed the book he had been reading in with a snap and went over to the end of the table that Sofia was sitting at. He looked over her shoulder at what she had written. He pointed with his finger.

"That part should be easy for you. You should remember a couple of months ago when you did the mistake with the green bellflower seeds and the red stingbeed seeds… If you're not going to do the assignment correctly I can't understand why you need to do them here... Actually, I can't understand why you need to reduce my magical lab into a homework area…" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't be like that Mr. Ceedric. You know that I like your company and you are the best when it comes to magic… and I know you like my company too." She said and smiled.

Cedric hawked embarrassedly. But he quickly stretched his back and tried to look a bit more composed.

"It's Cedric. But if you want to be in here you have to work diligently and no grunting! That's not something that someone should do, especially not a princess." He said.

Sofia sighed.

"But I am doing my work! It's just that I can't understand why the substitute teacher had to be this cruel and not giving us enough time to finish this assignment!" when she said it she suddenly got an idea.

"Hey Mr. Ceedric! Aren't there any spells to slow down time or stop it for a while? Then I could do this without worrying that the time won't be enough!" she smiled and looked at him with hopeful eyes.

Cedric looked sternly at her and said with a firm voice.

"There is something called time magic. But I will not use it. It may sound like a good thing to use. But it isn't. The consequences are not worth it."

Sofia winced. She had only seen Cedric this serious a few times these 7 years that she had known him. When he did it was best to listen.

"Okay Mr. Ceedric. Then I will just have to do it the normal way!" She tried to sound cheerful. She did like the subject and should try to do her best.

She cleaned the quill, put new ink on it and then bowed down towards the scroll once again.

XXXXX

Cedric took a step back and nodded in satisfaction after he had looked at all the jars on the shelves. They had all been sorted, refilled and catalogued- work that he had neglected too long. But now it was perfect!

"Look Sofia! Now you can't comp-…" he stopped. The one that should be listening wasn't. First he got a bit frustrated that she didn't complement him since she knew how little he usually liked these types of tasks. But he quickly smiled and felt calm. He looked at the princess fast asleep on top of her scroll. He went quietly towards her and took a quick glance at the words in the end of the scroll. Looked like she had managed to finish the assignment on time.

Sofia slept with a smile on her face. He guessed that she had a happy dream. It was really seldom that he didn't see a smile on her face. He was rather happy that she hadn't taken after the other princesses in that aspect that felt that they needed to look bored and smile as little as possible. It didn't suit her at all.

He stood there and evaluated the situation. She could definitely not sleep at his table. That would not be proper at all.

He hesitantly touched her shoulder and gently shook it.

"Princess Sofia. Wake up please…" He did not get any reaction from her. Being too fast asleep he would have to shake her rather good. That didn't feel so very nice.

He turned around thinking. Well, she could definitely not sleep at the table. She would have a neck that would hurt for hours the next day… he knew from experience. And his bed… No! That would be even worse! He could not let her sleep there. That would be bad in so many ways.  
Sleeping in his tower would be bad nonetheless where she was sleeping.

He sighed and decided.

Moving forward so that he would be able to take one arm under her knees, the other around her back. He managed to lift her up from the chair she was sitting on. It became easier when he finally managed to get her into position in his arms. He was surprised that she was so light. He managed to open the door and carefully went down the stairs not wanting to fall down with his precious burden.

Sofia's head rested softly at his chest and he could feel the scented shampoo that he had made for her last birthday. Feeling happy knowing that she used the gift. Feeling joy that he had been lucky enough to become her friend. Accepting him for who he was and managing to make him believe in himself.

He tried not to be noticed by the other servants. He didn't mind carrying her even if his muscles started to feel strained. It had apparently become much later than he first thought. The both of them too indulged in their work to notice the time fly by.

When he was outside the royal library he heard a soft murmur from Sofia and he realized that she started to wake up. He looked down and saw her beautiful azure blue eyes looking up clouded by sleep. She smiled indolently at him. Making his heart skip a beat.

He stopped walking and saw how her eyes becoming more and more awake. Her smile changed to one of surprise and embarrassment.

"Ceedric…" she said and he decided that it was too indecent to carry her anymore.

"I- I'm sorry princess… You fell asleep in my tower and I… There were no servants to be seen and you didn't wake up…" he felt like a bumbling fool.

Sofia giggled and turned soft pink on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep. Thank you for helping me." She took one strand of her hair behind her ear and Cedric saw that she had a little dirt spot from the ink on her cheek.

Without thinking he took his thumb to her cheek and gently rubbed the ink away from it. Sofia's mouth opened up to an 'o' and her cheeks turned more crimson. She took a step closer to him and put her hand on his chest where her head had rested only seconds ago. Her gaze locked into his and he became mesmerized by the sparkle in them. Her head coming closer to his.

Cedric was under her spell but realized what was about to happen when she closed her eyes, tilting her head. Her magic loosen when her gaze disappeared.

No! He shook his head breaking free from her spell when he suddenly heard footsteps coming in the corridor. He quickly dragged Sofia into the library that he knew would be empty at this time of day… night. He did not want strange rumors to go around the castle. That wouldn't be fair to Sofia.  
He could keep up with a silly rumor, he had almost his entire life in one way or another… even if this one could be beheading if daddy would think his precious daughter had been wronged… No, he could always run even if it would be humiliating and a bit troublesome… But for someone like Sofia it would be… devastating.

He felt a pulling on his robes arm. He looked down and saw a blushing Sofia looking at him like he was… someone. She blushed when she realized that he was looking at her. She stepped a step closer to him. He stepped a step backwards. Pulling his robe free. She looked confused.

He drew his hand in a frustrated manner through his hair. She took a step forwards again. Before she could take another he put his hand up in between them stopping her.

"Stop. Before you do anything that you will regret." He said feeling lousy.

"Wha…?" Sofia looked confused and lost.

"Look. I'm really happy to be your friend…" he started but was interrupted.

"You're one of my best friends Ceedric! That's why…" she said smiling and trying to catch his hand. He moved it behind his back. Touching could be dangerous.

"Really good friends then. I've not had many friends in my life and that makes it more precious. But that's all it is. I can't and won't ruin that." He felt a pang when he saw the glow in her eyes falter.

"But I thought that you… I thought… You didn't want to kiss me?" Sofia blushed. Cedric quenched the urge to blush too.

"That was more the circumstances than really wanting to…" He said. Man! This was hard!

"Oh… But why?" she asked. Her eyes growing sad.

"It should rather be a question as to why you would be willing to throw away your first kiss to someone that you do not love. It shouldn't be wasted on a silly crush that you think that you have."

He saw how her eyes went down to the floor to escape his gaze.

"Who are you to decide who I can have a crush on or whom to love? My heart is mine and I can give it to whomever I want. And besides; are you sure that my first kiss haven't already been given?" she said trying to sound confident. Cedric felt a bit like laughing a bitter laugh. He didn't. It would only hurt her more.

"Please, if you would be used to being kissed you wouldn't behave this way. Your innocence is rather telling princess. And the fact that you're still rather young…"

"I'm 15 years old! That's not that young! Most of my friends in the academy have already kissed…"

He couldn't help it. He snickered a bit before answering her.

"15 is not an age to talk about. That's still a long way before being an adult. Look: I do love you, but only like a friend. The age difference is too big. I only see you as a kid."

"But I will grow…" she whispered.

"Just like you said. Your heart is yours to do what you want with. But the same goes for me. My heart is mine and you can't force anyone to change their feeling just because that you want to. I'm sorry. I think it's time to go to bed and tomorrow you will probably see things in another light. Good night."

Cedric turned quick so that his robes flew around him. He left the room as quickly as he could. He heard how she sagged down on the floor and how she started to sob.

He went to the wing where the stairs to his tower where. He stopped in his tracks and took a big breath and slowly blew it out. When his lungs felt like they would inflate he banged his hand in the wall making it hurt.

He hated himself. He knew that if he had done what he wanted to, there would have been no turning back. But better to hurt her only a little bit now than to give her a big sorrow later on.

It would be better this way…

XXXXX

 **Omg! Talk about feeling mixed emotions! I feel really sad for writing these hurtful feelings. But at the same time I'm happy because I feel that they will make this story more interesting.**

 **So, what do you think? Please tell me!**

 **I will try to update really soon. But I won't give any promises.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again!**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and want to write it down.**

 **As usual I do hope that you're not too picky with my language since English is my second language.  
I will probably be changing a few things/ facts from the original series but that's to make my story a bit more plausible. (I will try not to make them OC, only the facts.)**

 **But please, read and enjoy! (Lemons will soon come so just hang in there!)**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

It was Sofia's final night at home before going away to the kingdom of Letithia. A newly formed kingdom far away in the north. She was going away for a year to help build a friendly alliance with the new kingdom. She would work a bit like an ambassador and help the young queen Lafayette to come to terms with ruling. Lafayette had become her friend at the academy and it had been easy to decide to help her when the request had come.  
When it had been decided that Letithia was supposed to become a new kingdom and who should become the regents, the new king and queen had sadly died in an accident. Leaving poor Lafayette and her younger siblings on their own.

Sofia looked around in the ballroom. Of course it had been decided that she should have a farewell ball to wish her luck in her travels. She smiled. It was great seeing all her friends… almost all her friends. Two of them where not here with everyone else. One of them was sleeping in her room. His stomach filled with carrots. Clover wasn't that interested in balls and since it was too easy to get stepped on. No, he shouldn't be there. Besides, he was going with her tomorrow so he didn't have to say good bye.  
The other one though. He should have been here more than those few minutes when he made the magic performance…

Cedric and Sofia had been able to go back to being friends after that embarrassing moment a couple of years ago. He behaved the way he always did. Sofia had accepted his refusal and ignored the way her hearth fluttered now and then. It was better being able to be his friend than not being able to be close to him at all.

She wasn't surprised of his absence. Cedric had never been one for big gatherings like this. She had decided to give him a little visit later after the ball. He would get frustrated and tell her "That a young lady shouldn't be in a man's room at night." But she knew that he would still be happy that he would be the last person she said good bye to. 

**"** Princess Sofia. Would you honor me with this dance? **"** She turned around and saw Zandar standing next to her bowing the formal way and stretched his hand out to her. She smiled and put her hand in his.

They danced to the lovely music and when it ended he suggested that they would take some air on the balcony. They went out but it was a bit too many people doing the same. So they took the stairs down to the gardens below. The lights illuminating the beautiful decorations that had been placed there for just this occasion.

They stopped and Zandar led her to a bench and sat down beside her. He wiggled as if he was embarrassed or very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Zandar?" Sofia asked feeling worried for her friend.

"No- Nothing… Sofia…?" he said. He found her hand and held it in a firm but gentle grip. Sofia wondered why he took it but thought that it was probably because that he needed some comfort. It didn't look like 'nothing'.

"Yes Zandar?" she waited for his silence to end.

"So- Sofia. We go together rather nicely don't we? We've been friends since the time you started in the royal academy?"

Sofia looked at him. That was a strange thing to ask! What had happened to make him question this?

"Off course Zandar. We are good friends. I enjoy your company and you make me laugh." Zandar seemed to relax a bit but he still didn't let go of her hand when she tried to pull it discreetly away from him.

"That's a good thing to hear Sofia… since you are very special to me and… and I would want to know if it's ok with you that I come and visit you in Letithia…?"

Sofia smiled. Ahw! Was he going to miss her this much!

"Off course you can! It will be so much fun having my friends visit me and Lafayette. You know that…" he started to blush.

"Oh… but… I meant… That I would visit you… by myself…" the blush intensified.

"But… I thought that you liked Lafayette too…" Sofia felt hurt for Lafayette's sake. She tried once again to pull away her hand from him but his grip got more firm. Still not near to hurt her.

"No! I do like her! But not in the way that I like you Sofia!"

All of a sudden Sofia felt herself being pulled closer to him and she yelped by surprise before she suddenly felt her lips getting covered by his in a kiss. Squishing hers a bit.

Just as she realized what he was doing and when she tried to end it he did. She gasped at him and quickly covered her mouth with her hand in chock. Zandar looked at her being red as a tomato and looked with big eyes at her.

"I'm so sorry Sofia! I didn't mean to kiss you like that! I mean… I did want to kiss you but not before you gave me permission… Oh! Please forgive me dearest…"

Dearest? Want to kiss her? What the heck was happening?! Was that her… No! It wasn't supposed to be this way!

Sofia quickly stood up still covering her lips.

"I… I… I'm sorry. I need to go…" Sofia panicked and started to run away from him.

Zandar felt ashamed and very lonely. This was not the way he had intended to ask her if he could court her…

XXXXX

Sofia had run further back in to the garden. She felt really confused. Why had the prince kissed her? He had said that he wanted to kiss her… but she didn't have that kind of feeling for him. She felt bad for making him believe that she liked him in that way. It had not been her intentions.

She softly touched her lips. The impact of his lips had felt strange. Not the way that she had imagined that it should… but then again, maybe that only happened when you actually kissed someone that you loved.

She still panted and tried to calm herself. She didn't want to go back to the ball. She wanted to go away and hide and scream in frustration. She wanted…

She realized that her tears had started to flow. Tears of frustration. This was not the way she wanted to end her final day in Enchancia before going away! She tried to calm down and went a bit earlier than she had thought that she would to her favorite tower…

XXXXX

Cedric looked at the half empty glass that he had grabbed on his way. He looked at the unopened bottle next to it. Both taken from the same surprised waiter when he had ran by. He never drank. Never. He too easily became drunk and that was never a good thing when being a sorcerer… and now he had drank half a glass of wine!

He stared at the glass. Like it was its fault that he had made half of the content go down his throat. But he knew it wasn't the glass fault.

It was solely his own fault. That was what he deserved when he had gone down to the ball again even if he knew that his work there was done. If he had stayed put he wouldn't have had to see that… No! He shook his head. He didn't want to imagine it again.

He sighed. This would probably not be the last time he would have to see things like that… he should get used to it. He had to or else he would go insane. That was the normal way things went…

All of a sudden he heard a knock on his door. It was sounding awfully familiar. It couldn't be… it knocked again.

His feet went against his will to the bolted door. Bolted. He never ever bolted the door. His hand reached out to the latch, un hatched it and opened the door.

She was standing there. BANG!

He turned around towards the table and decided that he needed a bit more of the content in the glass.

He heard the door open again and he also heard how it was banged shut once again. Right, he should have bolted the door again. Everything feeling muddled up.

"What the heck was that Ceedric!?" Cedric turned around, his mouth making a surprised 'o'. It was Sofia's voice, but it didn't sound like the Sofia he knew.

He looked at her and saw her hurt and angry face. Oh no! He had made her angry!

"I'm… so… Hey!"

He looked how she took the glass in his hand and brought it to her mouth, downing the content in one swoop.

"Thanks. I needed that…" she said.

He just looked at her, the glass and then he turned to the table and took the bottle. Doing a bit of magic on top of the bottleneck and it made the cork fly out with a 'plop'.

He took a swipe and drank a mouthful of wine.

"Give me more." Sofia held the now empty glass towards him determination in her eyes.

"No." he said. He knew that she wasn't used to drinking non-watered wine. She would probably be as receptive to the alcohol that he was… and she had been rude barging in and taking his glass. He took another mouthful.

Just as he drew the bottle from his mouth he felt how it was pulled from his grip and he saw how Sofia poured the glass full of the blood red liquor. She actually gave the bottle back to him and he quickly drank another swipe.

"What is this Ceedric? You never drink wine…" she asked him looking at him questioning.

"It's Cedric and neither does you Princess… I thought you were happily enjoying yourself at the ball." he retorted.

"I was having a good time…" she said starting to look sullen. She downed the content in the glass once again.

The reply made Cedric feel annoyed and frustrated.

"Then what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing around with the princes… what's his name… Zindin…"

"It's Zandar… but…" Sofia started to sob and dropped her glass on the floor.

She quickly went down on the floor starting to pick up the shards with her hands. Cedric followed her down grabbing her hands trying to make her stop or else she would ruin her beautiful hands. Hands that had been held by another…

He dragged her up from the floor with a bit more force than should have been necessary. The broken glass still lying behind her.

"Sofia stop that!" he let go of her as soon as he noticed that she had found her balance again. "What are you doing Sofia?! You're very reckless today!…"

All of sudden Sofia started sobbing and cry for real. She took two steps forward and started to hit Cedric in the chest with her fists.

"It's not my fault! I didn't want it to be this way!" she cried.

Cedric got angry. He did not want to be her personal punching bag. He had done nothing to deserve that! He took her wrists in a strong, firm but very gently grip. He looked at her. His anger rolling away from him when he saw her tearful eyes.

"Sofia! What's wrong?!" he yelled trying to get to her. Everything had been 'fine' before she had drank all that wine… oh no! She was a bad drunk. But then again, she didn't look fine even before, maybe the wine only acted like an amplifier…

She stopped crying and looked intensely at Cedric. Then she started crying again.

"It's all your fault!" she bawled.

Cedric just stood there. What? His fault?! He had no idea what she was saying.

"What nonsense are you spouting now princess? What is my fault really?" Cedric waited for her to answer the question.

"You didn't kiss me!" she said trying to break free from his grip.

"Wah… Waaaah!" Cedric became too surprised by her answer and accidently fell backwards. Dragging her with him. The both of them landed on the floor with an 'umph'.

It took Cedric a minute before he got his breathing under control again and he lifted his head looking into those azure eyes that had their own magic in them. She lied on top of him. Him, having been her cushion.

"Huh… Sofia… are…" he tried to speak but he couldn't really get anything intelligent out from his mouth.

"You didn't kiss me…" Sofia repeated and she leaned in close to him and gave him a light peck on his lips.

She retracted quickly and she where the cutest red tomato Cedric had ever seen. He was too shocked to do anything than keeping his breath. Sofia giggled shaking her whole body in in the process. Making Cedric shake too.

"This wasn't my first kiss but it felt more ok… wah!" Sofia said and found herself looking up at him this time. She gaped and stopped breathing.

"Do you think you can come here and disturb me like this and then just… say it's ok?!" Cedric looked down at her. He couldn't see anything else but her.

"Ceedric…" she whispered and he could not think any more.

He leaned down and covered her lips with his. He both felt and heard her gasp and it made him deepen the kiss. He finally let go of her wrists and they went around his shoulders and head.

It felt like a festival going on around them where there where tiny fireworks everywhere. Sofia tasted of wine and of honey. Her scented perfume enveloped them both.

Sofia felt his soft lips teasing hers and she opened them moaning softly when she felt his tongue go in and tease hers. Everything turned ten degrees warmer all of a sudden. She purred softly in her throat as a response to his enticing.

Suddenly the warm and moist lips turned away from her. She cried out softly for the loss. Nothing happened and she opened her eyes looking at Cedric. His face making her cold. He looked terrified.

He jumped up from her and went in to his bedroom. Banging the door and she heard him yell a spell at the door locking it magically.

She stood up and ran to the door banging on it.

"Ceedric! Please open the door! Ceedric! Please, I want to explain…"

"Go away princess! Just go away! You should be with someone like Zindin instead…"

"It's Zandar…"

"Never mind! Don't you understand that I'm too old for you?! You are just a kid Sofia!"

Sofia started crying.

"But I like you… and you kissed me…"

"A mistake! It's the wine's fault! Don't worry! I will NEVER drink wine again so you don't have to be worried about me getting fantasies about a kid anymore… Just go away!"

Sofia banged on the door a while longer. But he didn't answer.

Soon Sofia went down the stairs to her own empty bedroom.

Crying the rest of the night away…

XXXXX

 **Sorry guys. I know I wrote that it would be humor in this story. And it will! Trust me on that one! ;-)**

 **So, what do you think? What will happen next?**

 **Please tell me what you think.**

 **I will see when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully soon.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So you want more? I do hope so, since you found this new chapter.**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and want to write it down.**

 **I will probably be changing a few things/ facts from the original series but that's to make my story a bit more plausible. (I will try not to make them OC, only the facts.)**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!  
(Lemons will soon come so just hang in there!)**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Sofia felt like grinding her eyes with the hands just like a little child. No! This wasn't possible! But it was. He was standing there… Standing there in front of her looking like his usual self. She had fled over a sea, a mountain range and one of the world's biggest forests. Feeling that her help here in in Letithia would be a blessing in disguise. No! Her heart was still bleeding after what happened…

Cedric. He should be home! What was he doing here?!

"… And so Queen Lafayette. I beg of you that you that I could be granted access to the glacier so that I can find one of the snowbell flowers that only grow there. Queen Miranda of Enchancia would forever be in gratitude for it since it will help tremendously in the project..." Cedric sounded bored that he had to do this menial task when he could have been somewhere else doing important things.

Sofia looked at her friend Lafayette. Please say no! Tell him to turn around and never come back! She begged in her mind. She hadn't said anything about what had happened during the month that she had stayed in this cold kingdom. Maybe she should have… Then maybe the gates to this kingdom would be closed to that man… That man that did look tired, but unaffected by what had happened that night one month ago... No! She couldn't think about it anymore!

"Well off course Mr. Cedric!" Lafayette smiled at the sorcerer and invited him to stay for a couple of days until he had found the precious flower.

Sofia felt like panicking. She wanted to flee out from the council chamber and hide in her room until that man went away again. It still hurt. His refusal of her heart. And he looked like he didn't even care.

He bowed and bade excuse before he went out with the steward to the guest chambers. Sofia managed to calm down a bit and started to listen to Lafayette that had continued the audience with the townspeople. Sofia could not remember any of the pleas from the townspeople afterward.

XXXXX

Sofia ran from the dinner as soon as she could be excused without looking bad and impolite.

It had been disastrous! She felt how her thigh still felt the warm feeling after that it had been a bit too close to the sorcerer that had been placed next to her.

She had to act like nothing so that none of the others around the table would suspect anything. Cedric had been like normal. Or more like the way he had been the first years she had known him. If it had only been that she would have been able to take it.

But then he had laid that hurtful comment when Lafayette had asked him about how it had felt having to teach them all in the royal academy as a substitute teacher:

"Oh yes! It wasn't always that easy you know. You young kids lacked the discipline that the students at Hexeley Hall would have had. But for someone as experienced like me that was not a big problem… Kids are kids after all…"

His emphasizing on 'kids' made them sound so very, VERY young. She knew he thought that she was too young and not even worth recognizing as something else.

She sat down on her bed and pulled her legs up and leant her chin on them feeling miserable. He had shown up too soon! She knew that she couldn't let him out of her life. She loved him too much for that and she knew that he had at least liked her as a friend. If she wouldn't be his friend it would be possible that he would revert back to his old self. His lonely self. She didn't want to be the reason he reverted back to his old insecure self again.  
It was too soon. Had she been able to heal her broken heart just a little bit more then maybe she could have been able to give him a better welcome.

She had to get herself together! She couldn't continue behaving like this! A lonely tear fell down her cheek and she rubbed it away angrily. She hated feeling like this! She wasn't being fair to Cedric either! Just like she didn't want anyone to impose on her feelings she shouldn't do the same on anyone else. So Cedric didn't love her. Ok! It's nothing she can do anything about! She had to move on!

She tried to give herself some pep talk in her head. Maybe that would make her accept it quicker and make her able to go back to the person she wanted to be.

Suddenly a soft knock was being heard. She looked at the door in confusion. Who was it at this time of night? She rose from her bed and quickly went to the door. Trailing her fingers under her eyes once just to be certain that the traces would be gone from earlier…

She opened the door and she wanted to grind her eyes for the second time this day. Cedric was standing outside her door.

"Mr. Ceedric…" she said feeling a lump in her throat.

"Ah! Sorry to disturb you princess. I… I'm sorry to disturb you when you're planning on going to bed…"

"It's ok Mr. Ceedric." She said trying to get herself in control.

"It's Cedric. I can't understand that it is so hard to pronounce it correctly… what do they teach you I school nowadays…" he muttered. He had apparently forgotten why he where there.

Sofia couldn't help it. It was a bit too much. She sighed and turned around. Leaving the door open and signaled for him to step in. It wouldn't look that good for him to stand outside like that.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I'm lacking in my manners. Maybe it's my youth that makes me do things like that. You've made it very clear that I'm young. I'm sorry that I tried to impose my feelings on to you. That will not happen again." She tried to sound calm but failed miserable when the words spilled out from her mouth. She heard herself how she sounded like a young brat.

She heard him gasp for air and she heard how something fell to the floor.

She turned around and saw him bend down and reach for a book and her wand. Wait. Why did he have her wand?

"I… I… I'm just here to give you your wand. Just because you have to be here for some time doesn't mean that you can ignore your studies. You did say that you wanted to try for the certificate for sorcerer's stage one and that means that you can't slack off. Here's a new book with cold spells. And a letter that the queen sent with me like if I where some mere messenger." He sounded flustered. His hands shook a bit when he gave her the things

When his hands where empty he quickly excused himself and Sofia didn't think that he could have been quicker than if he had been chased by an angry griffin.

She stood there and looked down on the things in her hands. She hadn't even realized that her precious wand hadn't been with her… She did love the magic and he was right. Moping around was not a valid reason to not study her magic.

XXXXX

Cedric was here again. It had gone half a year and Sofia had seen him a lot more than she had her own family. He had come back for: Some wool from the ice climbing sheep. Some special cough drops had to be delivered to the loyal steward since Lafayette had asked. Royal documents from her father to the queen. He had to entertain her family when they had visited… And a couple of other reasons. Sofia had still mixed feelings when she saw him. She missed him when he wasn't there, but she could understand that he must be really frustrated to have to go away from his tower like this. Her family usually sent other servants for these types of things. She wasn't complaining. She liked seeing him and took every opportunity to try to mend their friendship.

This time he wasn't alone. It seemed like Lafayette had called on all the royal sorcerers in all the kingdoms in this part of the world to help her to recruit the country's own sorcerer. A kingdom needed a royal sorcerer. Cedric had flown here together with Greylock. Just before they came another carriage had arrived with two female sorcerers looking very old and strict. Making Sofia shiver a bit. When the presentations had been made the both of them had made her shiver even more by saying "So this is the princess sorcerer…" The tone in their voices sounding like utter disappointment.

Greylock came forward to Sofia and gave her a big hug making her smile. He was the same and that made her feel a bit better.

"Sofia princess! It's so good to see you! My! You're becoming more and more beautiful for every time I see you! Had I been a bit younger I would have been the first in line for trying to wooing you." He said with a smile, making Sofia blush but it stung a bit in her heart. Again with the age…

"Well thank you Greylock. Always the big charmer." She said and tried to sound happy. The happiness went away when she saw Cedric turning his back to her. Sofia got the impression that she had done something bad and that he was angry with her.

What had she done now?

XXXXX

Sofia watched the carrier fly away. Finally! The two scary women had gone away! The sorcerers Bernina and Oline. Sofia felt very bad for calling them scary. But she couldn't come up with anything nicer to say about them. They had been scaring her the whole time. Making her clumsy and the few magic tricks she had tried to do had not been as successful as she wanted it too and she hadn't been able to follow in their discussions about spells and potions. Now she knew just how Cedric used to feel all those years ago.

"Usually when a royal takes up the wand it's because they have a strong gift. Why someone like Cedric would be taking her for his apprentice we can't understand…" Those words had hurt just as much as Cedric's refusal had. But then again she loved magic too and when they said that she was bad at it…

She sighed. This was starting to get annoying! Sighing was not a good thing to for a princess to be doing… or a sorcerer! Bad habits could be so troublesome.

"Finally gone huh?" a heavy hand landed on her shoulder and she turned around. Greylock was standing there making a teasing grin for Sofia. "Those old hags can make any party go stale with their nagging."

Sofia couldn't help it and giggled.

"That wasn't so very nice thing to say Greylock…" she said but her smile made the reprimand useless. She looked a last time at the carriage that was only seen as a black spot in the sky. Her face turned sullen again.

"So, how much time have you had for your sorcerer studies now? It should have become a bit less intense for Queen Lafayette now. And now it should become even a bit better since we found the perfect sorcerer match for this kingdom… Sofia?"

Sofia sighed once again. She should stop with this sighing!

"Well. I don't think that I will be doing so much more magic…" she said with a faint voice.

"Sofia! Why I the world do you say such nonsense?! You love magic and you are superb at it! You have learned so much in such a small timeframe! And that is even more impressive when you think about all the other things that have taken up your time… and that you actually managed to get rid of Cedric's mind block…" He said sounding confident.

"But Bernina and Oline sounded like they thought that I was the worse apprentice ever…"

"Nonsense! They sound like that all the time to everyone!" Greylock said and tried to make Sofia feel brighter.

"Even if they do I think they are correct.I mean, even Ceedric seems to think that they're right. He hasn't said anything to me throughout the whole visit. He's been ignoring me the whole time. He must be so annoyed with me and the lack of results…" Sofia started to feel like crying.

"But that's only because those two are one of the reasons why he had such a bad self-esteem and he was so scared of making them say that he hadn't changed at all and that his judgment would be flawed…"

"Huh…? But… Why?" Sofia felt confused.

"Because they opposed of someone so young getting an apprentice. Tradition wise you don't get an apprentice until you are much older…"

"But that can't be correct Greylock! You have an apprentice too! And you have had one for years…" Now Sofia started to get really confused.

"Yes I do. But then again I'm a lot older than he is." He said as a matter of fact.

"But… But… But didn't you graduate from Hexeley Hall at the same time?" Sofia looked at him and tried to see if he was joking.

"Yes we did. But that doesn't mean that he's the same age as me. He's the little brother that I never had. That's one of the other reasons why they complained. They did not think that he should have started school at that age… and when he got the approval to use the _tima enda nota spell_ it became even worse… It's not common to go out of time to study spells for that long. Tha-…"

"Wait! So you're to say that he is a lot younger than you are?! How old is he then?!" Sofia's face turned pale.

Greylock got a cogitated look and then he closed his mouth in concentration. He scratches his chin and then he looked at his fingers and started counting them. After a few minutes he sighed signaling defeat.

"No idea princess. But I do know that he managed to finish the studies in Hexley Hall in less time that it usually takes… and that he's the youngest royal sorcerer that has ever taken the job as royal sorcerer. The one before that had only been 20 when she became the sorcerer of Velutia. And he was even younger than that… Oh! Look! My carriage is finally here! Now try to brighten up princess!" he said and gave her a final hug before he climbed into the waiting carriage.

Sofia just stood there. Her mind feeling scrambled. So how old where he really?! Not as old as he had implied anyways...

She needed to go away and think. Luckily just as she felt the need to go away a third carriage rolled forward. She took determined steps towards it and before the servants had the opportunity to help her she was already seated.

"Please take me to the enchanted meadow." She said to the driver.

"Bu- But…" the nervous man started to say.

All of a sudden the wagon shook a bit and she turned her head seeing that someone else climbed into the wagon and sat down in front of her. Cedric.

"Great. So you're planning on helping me get some sunlight snow from the glacier princess. I do hope that you had planned on conjuring some warmer clothes. It is freezing there!"

Sofia didn't answer. Boiling with hurt and anger. Feeling betrayed…

XXXXX

 **This was a hard chapter to write! Re-writing it a couple of times, killing my darlings, putting things in and out... I need to do it since I want to explain why things will happen the way I want in later chapters… but right now I just want to write those yummy lemon parts… *Feeling like a lecherous person… :-P ***

 **So what do you think? A "writers" best motivation is getting feedback on their work. So please tell me your thoughts.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Now we're starting the fun things! Or at least some of them... ;-)**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and want to write it down.**

 **I will probably be changing a few things/ facts from the original series but that's to make my story a bit more plausible. (I will try not to make them OC, only the facts.)**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!  
(And for those of you that have been waiting: Lemons coming your way!)**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

" **SOFIA**!" Cedric screamed and it was the last thing that she heard before her head went under the ice cold water. Everything turned into blue and black around her. The cold water feeling like thousands of swords slicing her skin.

It was so cold! Her muscles screamed when she tried to mover her arms. Flailing wildly trying to get up to the surface. Her lungs felt like they were exploding. The cold making it even harder to keep the air down. Her heavy cloak dragged her down and she tried to get rid of it. Her arms still protesting.

She was going to die.

o.o.o.o.o.o

 _The carriage ride had been in silence. Cedric had tried to start a conversation, but had quickly stopped when he realized that she didn't respond to his questions. He had become quiet. Looking like he thought that the silence was good. It was fine with her. She did not trust herself right now and did not want to make a scene when somebody else would hear. She had too much dignity for that._

 _They had arrived at the plateau in the mountain glacier. Sofia had quickly conjured warmer clothes and stomped away towards the trail that would take them to where the special snow was that had managed to capture the sunshine. It was going to be quite a walk for them._

 _Cedric followed in silence and had a bit of a time trying to keep up with the princess steps. She heard him after a while breathing rather heavily. She didn't slow down, but rather quickened her steps a bit more and soon she too had strained breathing. Everything to keep him from talking._

 _After a while the sun hid behind dark clouds and snow started to float quietly around them. Usually Sofia liked the snow. This time she didn't care._

 _"_ _Sofia…?" Cedric tried to get her attention. His breathing only making it sounds like a whisper._

 _She didn't listen. Looking ahead. It wasn't that far now. She realized that he had stopped his steps. She just trailed on. Do not stop, do not think, do not speak._

 _"_ _Sofia! We should turn back." He said a bit louder._

 _Sofia ignored him once again._

 _Cedric sighed loudly and ran after her catching up. He didn't know what to do. She was really upset for some reason._

 _After a while they were finally in the area that had what they sought. Cedric took a bottle from his coat and managed to trickle some of the snow down into it. Even if it had started to get a bit darker in the sky, the snow still shone like it was a bright sun reflecting in it. He did an enchantment on the bottle to make sure that the content wouldn't melt. He turned around towards the princess smiling trying to show her the beautiful shine. His smile faltered when he only saw her back._

 _"_ _We have what we came for. How about we take a short break before we go back. I have some hot chocolate." He said._

 _Sofia started walking back the way they came._

 _That was the last straw for Cedric. He quickly ran towards her and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn around and look at him. He looked into her beautiful eyes and saw anger in them. It matched what he felt._

 _"_ _Sofia! What's wrong with you?! Why don't you answer me?! Why do you ignore me?!" he practically shouted. Keeping the grip on her arm._

 _Sofia looked at him._

 _"_ _So it's ok that you ignore me for a week, and when I don't want to speak with you then it's not?! Leave me alone!" she said and tried to shrug his grip away._

 _He tightened the grip but keeping it soft enough as too not to hurt her._

 _"_ _I haven't ignored you! I've just… been too busy to…" he stammered._

 _"_ _Lies! Everything that comes out of your mouth is lies!" Sofia felt her cheeks starting to sting a bit. She realized that she had started crying and the cold made her tears freeze on her cheeks making them even colder._

 _"_ _What are you talking about?!" Cedric felt frustrated. Why did she act this way?_

 _"_ _If you don't want me as your apprentice you could always tell me! Why did you ignore me like that when they said all those things!" she tried once again to shrug his hand off. This time succeeding._

 _He looked at her with sadness in his eyes._

 _"_ _But I do want you as my apprentice…I didn't know…" he stuttered and let his arms fall down to his sides._

 _"_ _I don't believe you!" she screamed. "Everything is lies!" she continued._

 _"_ _I've not lied!" Cedric started to get angry. Why did she accuse him?! He had never regretted making her his apprentice!_

 _"_ _You've done nothing than lie to me!" she took a step forward and put a stern finger on his chest. He looked at the finger and then at her face. The tears glistening on her cheeks. He hated seeing her so sad._

 _"_ _What have I lied about?! Tell me what you accuse me off" he screamed back at her._

 _The snowing had intensified and the wind had started to whine with an eerie sound. Sofia's hairs flowing freely around her making her look as an angry goddess._

 _"_ _Why do you say that you're old when you're not THAT old?! Greylock told me everything. EVERYTHING!"_

 _Cedric opened his mouth in shock and took a step backwards. How…? When…?_

 _Sofia saw his reaction and her anger and hurt grew._

 _"_ _How old are you Cedric?! Tell me!"_

 _She heard him mumble something looking embarrassed._

 _"_ _HOW OLD ARE YOU REALLY?!" she screamed again._

 _"_ _29! Yes! My father sent me too school way to young! Yes! I had help getting through the studies through time magic! Are you satisfied now?!" Cedric had always felt inferior because of that. Some said that it was like cheating but he had been forced into it. It was not his fault!_

 _He froze when he saw all warmth drain away from her face._

 _"_ _Then my feelings aren't that important to you that you use a lie to sunder my heart…" Cedric had problems hearing that last part. He just barely did. The low voice being caught in the soaring wind._

 _Sofia turned around and started running the way they had walked earlier. She ran over the frozen lake. Cedric shouted after her to make her stop and wait for him. They needed to talk!_

 _All of a sudden he panicked when he saw how all of a sudden the ice cracked under her feet and how she fell down into the water._

 _"_ _ **SOFIA**_ _!"_

o.o.o.o.o.o.

Strong arms caught her and dragged her up to the surface. She gasped for air and felt the cold air score her throat when inhaling the much needed air. Making her lungs feel ripped apart.

"Sofia!" Cedric treaded the water and helped her to get rid of the heavy cloak. Sofia had lost her will to survive and Cedric had a hard time keeping the both of them up over the waters edge.

"Sofia! You got to help me! Take a grip on the edge!" he screamed.

The cold had started to affect her making her drowsy.

Cedric realized that he was losing her. He screamed and managed to get some new strength. He managed to toss her over the edge of the ice and then dragged himself with no finesse up beside her. He didn't dare to stop and breathe. The snowstorm had intensified and Sofia was blue. He would soon turn too if he didn't do something.

He dragged her further from the hole. Not wanting them to go in again. He managed to stand up. He had started to shiver. He brought her up in his arms. She was freezing cold! He had never been as afraid as he was right now. He needed to save her!

Then he remembered the old hunting cottage that he had seen on their way up.

He started running. His fright making him stronger than ever.

XXXXX

Sofia shook like crazy. She was so cold! She tried to look but her fevered state made her gaze clouded. She saw something orange and yellow flickering. It reminded her of fire. But it didn't feel like fire. It was too cold for that.

Just let me sleep she thought and longed for the dark blessing.

"Sofia! Don't fall asleep! Not just yet!" She heard Cedric.

Impossible. She was in the water and she had run away from him. This must be her regret before dying…

"I'm sorry Sofia. I do hope that you won't remember this later on… but I can't let you die now…"

Sofia felt something strange happen. She felt how her body was being held down by something, both cold but warming at the same time. Her body started to shiver in a whole different way. A heat was slowly growing in her stomach and was slowly spreading in her body. Her skin prickling hurtfully when the feeling was coming back. But the other feeling was overshadowing everything else. Some places being ice cold, but others felt like they were on fire. Her body started to move in its own rhythm matching the feeling she was experiencing.

Soon she felt like an explosion happening and she screamed of the sensation. Her body stopped shaking vehemently and she felt how her deadly tired body relaxed. She welcomed the darkness that engulfed her.

"Sleep now Sofia." Was the last thing she heard before everything turned black.

XXXXX

Cedric still shook. But now it was mostly because of his chilled body. The terrified fear he had felt until a couple of minutes ago had lessened.

He looked at the fire in the fireplace. He had remembered correctly and had found the old cottage. He had managed to open the door and ran into the rooms lying her down. He had found a lot of wood for the fireplace and had used the last strength for making the fire start with his magic. He knew that the magic hadn't been enough if he hadn't found the cottage… Do not think about that now! They were safe inside!

He made sure that it was enough wood stapled to make the fire go for the rest of the night. They needed the warmth from the fire.

He was shivering, his body aching of the cold.

He had managed to take the wet clothes from Sofia's body. He hadn't even felt insecure when taking her undergarments off. The need to save her life had been stronger than anything.

He had then taken of his own wet clothes. His teeth clattering. He had never been so cold before!

He moved in under the covers in the big bed. Thanking the gods that he had found a lot of them in the cottage.

He felt the both of them shaking. Her limbs even colder than his.

Luckily he had remembered what he had heard once many years before. He had needed her to start her blood circulation again and had done something that he had never before imagined that he would do.

Finally Sofia had started to feel less cold and her breathing had become less strained. If the fever wouldn't take her she would live. He prayed to the gods that she wouldn't remember some of the things that he had to do. He would probably regret it another day.

But today he had saved her life. Today he would ignore the shame. Today he would hold her giving her his strength and warmth and he would take her heat and make his own body a bit warmer.

He wished that the shaking would soon stop.

Sleep found him before the shaking stopped all together. But it had lessened a lot before that.

The fire was crackling soothingly in the fireplace.

Sofia's and Cedric's naked bodies entwined under the heavy covers. Outside the snowstorm was howling's it's rage. No one had died in the glaciers this day.

XXXXX

 **Record speed for me here! I even imagined some of the cold that our heroes had to endure.  
I remembered some of the times that I've bathed in ice holes. (I live in Sweden you remember) At those times it have been under safe settings. A hole with a ladder down in the ice and a warm bath/ sauna only steps away afterwards.**

 **So, what do you think? I've only hinted on some of the lemons in this chapter… and there will only get more intense. Please tell me!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm on a roll! Seeing all the new visitors and the new reviews made my fingers itch to write a new chapter! (And the fact that some delicious things is starting to happen that I've longed to write about…)**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **I will probably be changing a few things/ facts from the original series but that's to make my story a bit more plausible. (I will try not to make them OC, only the facts.)**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!  
And for you that have waited for my lemons… they're finally here! ;-) **

**Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Cedric started to wake up. Dragging the heat source a bit closer to his body. He sighed in content. He breathed in the lovely aroma trough his nose. It felt like heaven. No! Better than heaven!

He moved his hands a bit and opened his eyes startled when he heard a soft moan next to him. Oh no! What had he done! He wanted to move away, but by doing that he would probably wake the princess whose breast he was holding. No no no no…Please do not wake up right now princess… he thought. Too afraid to move away. Too tempted to stay.

So he lied still. Or tried to. Some parts had problems lying still. He tried to adjust his position so that Sofia wouldn't notice his reaction to her presence. Her very soft and naked presence… No! Don't think about it!

But he could not. He blushed when he realized that his hand was still holding her warm breast. Soft. Firm. But most of all: Warm. That was great. After the terrifying day yesterday he never wanted her to be cold again. Never! He had almost lost her. Sofia. The one that was closest to him and his greatest strength. He blushed even more when he thought about that he had done much more to her than just fondle her breast. Being cupped perfectly in his hand right now. He hoped that she would never remember the way he had moved her body just to make her blood rush a bit faster and quicken the warming from within. Even if she had almost passed out she had still reacted in a perfect way. Moving underneath his hands movements. She had been so freezing cold at first, but had very quickly gotten warmer to his touch, getting aroused by his fingers movements. She had been so perfectly wet and his fingers had no problems teasing her hardened top and he had felt euphoria when he had let his fingers go in a bit in between her most precious treasure. He had held her close when she had finally gotten release and he had marveled at her passionate side.

Remembering those forbidden things he had done he felt his member twitch and he felt even more discomfort. But at the same time he hadn't felt better. He hugged her softly and his finger moved a bit again.

A soft mewing was heard from her lips. Cedric realized that he had rubbed her hardened tip again. It was like a magnet… Just once more… he let his index finger drag the nipple feeling every millimeter of it. The way it bounced back when the pressure stopped made him want to do a lot more than that…

"Ceedric…" a soft mumble was heard from the princess. The no more asleep princess.

Cedric panicked and quickly moved his hand away from her. The other one lied under her neck captured.

He saw her turning around with a content smile on her face. Her eyes still closed. He looked at her with both panic and joy. She slowly opened her sleepy eyes and looked at him with cloudy eyes… They quickly focused and a shocked gaze looked at him. His face only being centimeters from her face. He felt her trying to move away from him and he saw how her gaze started to move down, looking at the exposed naked body of his. Without thinking he quickly dragged her closer again and hugged her intensely, making it impossible for her to look any more. Adjusting both the covers over them both and trying to hide away some very telling parts of him. He blushed profoundly.

"Princess! You're awake! How do you feel? I thought that I had lost you! You where so cold and I needed to…" he talked nervously fast and his stuttering made him even more incoherent.

"I'm sorry… I didn't think…" Sofia started sobbing.

"Sofia! Does it hurt anywhere?" Cedric panicked once more. Hugging her even more. Afraid that she would break if he didn't hold her together.

"I'm so sorry… You must hate me now… I even made you do this for me when you actually hate me…"

"SOFIA! I do not hate you! If that had been the case I would have left you there in the ice cold water. Instead I jumped after you and saved you. Can you imagine? This time I saved you…" Cedric tried to lighten the mood.

That made Sofia chuckle a bit. She tried to move away from him but he kept her in his grip. If he let her go he would never have her like this again.

"Don't move Sofia. I need to make certain that you're not any cold anymore. Just bare it for a while longer. Ok?" it sounded pathetic even in his own ears. Don't go…

Sofia just made a contented sigh and snuggled a bit closer to him. Cedric let the arm she lied on stroke her soft hair making them both feel relaxed. Sofia took the opportunity to inhale his special scent. He smelled like magic. She took one of her hands up to her nose and scratched it a bit. His hair on his chest tickling her nose a bit. His chest. Then it really dawned on her. She didn't have any clothes on her! A tiny movement told her that she was correct. Nothing! Was Cedric the same…? Probably.

She blushed and felt mixed emotions. This was both heaven and hell. She was lying there together with the man she loved. But she was lying there with a man that didn't love her back. She let her hand rest against his torso. She wanted to touch him just a little bit. Deciding that she could at least get that satisfaction.

After a short while she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry Ceedric. I know it must be frustrating having to be this close to someone that you've no interest in. I feel a lot better now…" she absentminded made a stroking motion with her hand on his torso. He tensed and inhaled sharply.

"Don't do that Sofia…" he said with a raspy voice.

"I promise. I will not say anything about this… I understand if you think that it must be the worst thing… "

"I said stop that Sofia…" Cedric made a growling sound.

"I mean. Lying like this together with someone you see only as an kid…The rumours…OH!" Sofia started to get nervous and the last came out more like giggles than actual speech. She had absentminded continued to stroke his lovely torso and Cedric had taken a grip on her wrist and rolled them around.

He was now on top of her. Holding her wrist in his grip on the side of her head. His other arm on the other side of her holding his weight as not to crush her slender body. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I told you to stop! Do you know what you do with me?!" Cedric said with a husky voice.

Sofia felt a sudden longing beginning deep down in her stomach. Her eyes turned misty and she felt really lightheaded.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I-…" When she nervously licked her lips Cedric couldn't stand it anymore.

He leaned down taking her lips into possession. Sofia gasped in surprise but she soon welcomed his kiss and he deepened it. He let go of her wrist and tangled his fingers into her lovely soft hair. He made her lips part and his tongue invaded her making her mewl in joy. Her arms flung around him keeping him close. Her hands also going into his hair.

Cedric left her lips and trailed his lips to her ear and neck. Licking and sucking gently. He felt her shiver in response to his kisses and it only made him want more. His right hand moving down. Caressing her other side of her neck. Trailing down towards her breasts. He felt her breath becoming uneven and he felt how Sofia clenched her muscles in the area anticipating his touch. How she arched her back as if begging him to touch them. He obeyed her will touching it and squeezing it softly. The sensual scream from Sofia made him shiver in excitement.

Sofia's hands rubbed his shoulders and he felt her nails softly scratch him now and then begging him to continue. It made him want so much more.

His lips trailed down her collarbone. Down the top of her lovely breasts. He kneaded the left nipple making her whimper and he felt her whole body move. His tongue trailed round and round her breast making small changes. Spiraling until he was hovering on top of the wanting tip. He blew softly on it and he obeyed her when she arched her back and pushed him towards the wanting breast.

He licked and sucked. Kneaded and stroke. Sofia whimpered being on fire. He loved making her this way!

He let go of the breast and took his mouth to hers again. Before he caught her swollen lips he heard her sigh in disappointment. She wanted more and felt a loss when the pleasure ended. This felt so much better with her joining in than having her almost unconscious!

He kissed her intensely and let his hand move down next to her bellybutton… down on her hip, her knee. He let his fingers trail around her kneecap and softly touching her inner thigh. He felt her clench her thighs and he found her embarrassment lovely.

"Let me give you the stars…" he whispered softly and gently pushed at her leg. She blushed the loveliest pink color and he loved the way her eyes where misted of lust.

He trailed his fingers up her thigh and he soon found her vulva. He felt the curly hair and loved the way he found her holding her breath. He let one of his fingers touch her crevice and found her hard tip. He rubbed it gently and it made Sofia scream of lust and her hips started moving on their own, matching his movements.

Sofia's nails scratched him a bit more and he smiled before kissing her again.

His fingers touch got a bit heavier and he rubbed faster. When he felt how her breathing got even more uneven and how she started to clench he slowed down. Sofia whimpered and her movements begging him for more. Cedric moved away from the tip and went deeper down the crevice. Feeling how slick she had become. He parted her lower lips and he softly put his fingers in.

It felt so hot and slick in her! Her hips moving around even more begging him for something she knew he could give her. He pulled them in and out… in and out. Making the movements quicker and quicker. Slowing down when he felt her starting to clench more around his fingers. Almost there.

"Ceedric! Please!... I want… I need…" Sofia sounded desperate and her movements told him what she asked for without knowing it. He speeded up again and let his thumb find her tip again.

Her screams when she went over the edge almost made him come with her. She felt perfect around his fingers. Her whole body shaking by the orgasm. He moved his fingers a little more and loved the way her body the aftermath.

He kissed her again and saw her smile.

"I saw the stars…" she said. Her smile widening. She looked dead tired and soon a big yawn came from her mouth.

"Thank you Cedric… It was lovely. You're lovely… I love you…" she said and fell into the healing sleep.

Cedric tensed. Crap! This was not what he wanted! Oh! He wanted her more than anything! He knew he had her heart. She shouldn't have given it to him and he knew that he shouldn't be the one holding onto it. He would for always treasure it but he could never fully accept her gift..

His face turned to one of sadness and hurt. He looked at her and decided that he could hold her for a little while. But after that he would do it no more.

He lied down next to her and waited for the painfully hard swelling in his member to subside. It was still throbbing in anticipation. Longing for something that would never happen…

After a while he rose up from the bed. He conjured clothes and when dressing he realized that he had a few claw marks on his torso and he thought that he probably had more of them on his back. He stole a last glance at the beautiful princess on the bed. He covered her naked body with the covers and then he saw a few red-blue spots on her neck and on top of her right breast. He smiled a pained smile. She would have to hide them well…

He had marked her as his only once. This would be the only time that he would do it. It shouldn't have happened, but he didn't regret it.

XXXXX

 **It's getting hot in here! ;-) (Just the way I like it.)  
So, what do you think? Please write and tell me. **

**What will happen in the next chapter? It's always fun to see what the reader's think about the plot.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again! Seeing all the new visitors and the new reviews made my fingers itch to write a new chapter!**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **I will probably be changing a few things/ facts from the original series but that's to make my story a bit more plausible. (I will try not to make them OC, only the facts.)**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Sofia yawned and pulled the covers closer around her. She smiled when remembering what had happened with her and Cedric. It felt like a dream, but the way her lips and body felt it couldn't possibly be a dream. It had felt so wonderful. Feeling his hands and lips move around her body in such a way. He must…

He must be so frustrated. She realized that she had fallen asleep before he would have had gotten his… release. Sofia blushed. She wasn't well versed in this area… but she had heard enough from both the teachers and the servants (she wasn't really listening in on them, but sometimes it had been a lot more embarrassing to make it known that she was in the room and that she had heard some of it.) She knew how a man and a woman where supposed to be together and understood a bit about what a man needed to feel the way she had…

She reached for the side next to her and realized that it was empty. She turned and looked. It was cold and she realized that he hadn't been sleeping there for quite a while. She saw him sitting at the table with his back to her and she saw that he had conjured some food.

She quietly stood up and put one of the sheets around her to cover her a bit. On barefoot feet she tip toed to him and decided to see if she managed to get him to go back to the bed… Her thoughts had made her want to… cuddle with him again…

Sofia put her arms around her beloved sorcerer and kissed his cheek from behind. He answered by jumping up from the chair and turning around almost making the tea in his cup splash over the edge.

"So- Princess Sofia! You're awake! Do you want to have something to eat?" he stuttered trying to widen the distance between them.

Sofia softly blushed. She was more interested in other things than eating right now… She took a step closer to him and tried to reach for his face with her hand. He stepped another step backwards. Making Sofia confused.

"Ceedric? What's wrong?" she asked.

"N- Nothing princess…"

"Please, call me Sofia. Princess sounds so… formal and distant." She blushed again. He shouldn't have to feel so distant to her. Not after what they did earlier…

"I'm sorry Princess." He said trying to look determined. He didn't look that convincing.

Sofia went determined. No! He was not supposed to distance himself from her! Not again! She quickly flung her arms around him and catching him in her embrace. He yelped and looked shocked down at her. The sheet falling down to the floor around her legs, exposing her. Sofia was all naked and hugging him.

Sofia looked in to his eyes and stood on her toes to manage to reach up to his lips and gave him a soft kiss on his lips then went down again. She giggled and leaned on to his chest.

"Oh Ceedric! I can't wait to tell all my friends and family about us… I… huh?" Sofia felt how he pushed her away from him and then she saw how he leaned down and grabbed the sheet. He then quickly wrapped it around her and she got frightened by the look his face had.

"Ceedric?" she asked in confusion. She grabbed onto the sheets feeling all of a sudden very shy. She saw how he looked at her and how he took a big breath before speaking.

"No princess. I must beg of you. Do not tell anyone about the indiscretion."

"But…" she tried.

"No. I'm too ashamed to say that I did take advantage of you in this situation. But I'm a man and even someone like me has problems resisting when they lie besides a beautiful woman…" he sounded distant.

"But I thought that you love me…" she said with a weak voice, making it sound more like a whisper.

"A man can do things to a woman even if he doesn't love her. But rest assured princess. We didn't do anything that can't be reversed. I promise. I won't tell anyone either and you can still m- marry a prince and get your own kingdom without it being a disaster…"

Sofia felt how her heart turned into ice, like she was still in the ice cold water from yesterday.

"But I'm not interested in any other men than you…"

Cedric turned around and pointed at a pile of newly conjured clothes telling her to get dressed and that she should eat before they would go back. He then went outside to start spelling the coach that would take them back to the castle, leaving her alone in the cabin.

Sofia wanted to cry. But the ice cold feeling in her chest made it impossible for her to let it happen. She took the warm clothes in her hands and started the dressing in slow motion. Her mind all blank.

She ate. Not knowing what she ate at all. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

When she was done she opened the door and was met with a soft snowfall. Cedric stood ready for her and opened the door to the carriage. None of them said anything.

She stepped in and he closed it after her. Jumping up on the driver's seat and took them home.

XXXXX

"Sofia!" someone screamed of joy.

Cedric helped Sofia down from the carrier and made sure that she was standing up before letting her go. Then he quickly took a step backwards and let the throng of people gather around their beloved princess.

Queen Miranda was hugging her daughter with crushing strength. Roland was giving the both of them a warming hug. Queen Lafayette managed to hug one of Sofia's arms crying at the same time.

"Are you all right?!" Miranda managed to say after a short while.

Sofia looked shocked at them.

"Mom… dad… what are you doing here…?" she asked.

"We came as soon as we got the message from Lafayette. She had received a magical note from Cedric telling of the accident. We didn't know what happened and we didn't know where you were… we were so worried!" Miranda had problems keeping her voice calm and Sofia heard that her tears weren't far away.

"I'm fine now mom. Ceedric got me up from the water and…" she started.

"Cedric! Thank you! How can I ever repay the debt that we owe you?" Roland gave Cedric a big hug and then shook his arm energetic.

"You don't have too…" Cedric said looking embarrassed. He managed to gather himself again.

"Well. If there's anything just tell us. The offer will stand until the debt is repaid."

"Oh! You must be so cold Sofia! Come! Let's get you inside!" Lafayette said and started to push her friend in to the castle.

"I'm not cold. The clothes that Ceedric conjured are almost too hot for me… but I'm very tired…" Sofia said. Letting herself get dragged into the castle.

Miranda let her daughter go for a second and stepped towards Cedric. She quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek making him blush.

"Thanks for saving my daughter. I know how hard it must have been for you Cedric. You've always been there for her. Please continue to watch over her." She said and hurriedly followed her daughter.

Cedric wanted to follow. Bu he decided to stay outside for a while longer. He wanted to be alone. Sofia was where she belonged now.

XXXXX

"What a hero Cedric is! I can't imagine how he managed to get you out from the ice cold water by himself! He must have used a lot of magic to do so!" Lafayette helped Sofia get out from the clothes, getting her ready for the warming bath that had been delivered to Sofia's rooms. She had tried to refuse the bath feeling warm enough. But she had been overruled by her friend and her mother that still thought that she needed to get cleaned.

Miranda and Lafayette had ordered the maids out. They wanted to make certain for themselves that Sofia was all right.

"Thank you Lafayette… I can manage the rest by myself…" Sofia said tiredly.

"Oh! Did you get hurt? How horrible! Does it still hurt?" Lafayette was looking at her throat and saw some bruises.

Sofia started to feel that she needed some time alone and tried to shrug her friends' hands of. Miranda seemed to understand her daughter's feelings and tried to take Lafayette out from the rooms telling her that Sofia needed some rest. She then quietly helped Sofia out from her linen noting the bruising's.

Sofia sighed in content when she stepped into the warm water letting it flow around her body.

"Is everything all right Sofia?" Miranda asked.

 _No. Nothing is all right anymore._

"Yes mom. Thanks for your help." She said and closed her eyes. Feeling both enjoyment from the warm water, but also the uttermost despair that her heart felt.

"If there's anything that you would like to talk about… anything at all. You know that I'm here don't you Sofia?" Miranda said and walked out from her daughters' rooms. She stood leaned against the door for a couple of seconds. She closed her eyes when she heard her daughter's sobs from inside. She knew something was amiss. That was no bruises… She wanted to confront Cedric, but respected her daughter more not to. She finally went away letting her daughter be. If she wanted her help she knew that Sofia would come to her.

XXXXX

Cedric felt how his heart broke a bit more two days later. He wished that he had gotten dismissed so that he could go back to his tower in Enchancia to no avail. Roland had been almost glued to him after the incident. Making Cedric even more flustered. He didn't feel like he had deserved the attention. Not if the king knew what he had done and wanted to do with his stepdaughter…

Instead he had to stay here… seeing this: A dream that could never become his.

Lafayette had invited Ruby and Jade, Sofia's two old friends. Believing that this could help her friend regain some of her cheerfulness. Jade had her new family with her. She had married one of the towns carpenters almost a year before and she was now holding a small baby wrapped in a blanket.

The friends had made Sofia smile and she looked almost like she used to do. She had laughed and beamed with joy when she had been presented with the small baby. A baby boy whose name was Peter. Sofia had been in utter concentration when she took the tiny precious baby from his mother. Afraid to hurt the precious little life. When he was lying in content in her arms she had looked down at the sleeping baby. Smiling at the tiny wonder.

And then it had hit him. Sofia would be the most wondrous mother. He could imagine how she would glow having a rounded belly… how she would have the most lovely glow when looking down on her baby… how she would look up at the loving father beaming with love for the man.

He turned around and went away, Ignoring protocol. He had to go and didn't want to have to ask for permission from his highnesses. He couldn't watch it a second more. The dream that he wanted but could never become his. Sofia would never be looking like that at him. It would be at someone else…

Sofia tried to ignore it. But she knew the instant he went away from the room. She stole a glance in his direction. Trying to hide the longing she felt. She quickly turned her attention to the small baby that had started crying in her arms. She cradled her arms and rocked them trying to make him happier again and to stop crying.

The rest of the people in the room where busy with chatting with each other or being to engrossed in the cute baby to notice anything. Accept for one. One that understood more than anyone else. Someone that had seen Cedric's reaction and understood it. Someone that had seen the longing in Sofia's eyes.

 _I got to do something._

XXXXX

 **Oh my! This chapter turned very sad… poor Cedric. Poor Sofia.**

 **So, what do you think? Is it too sad? I do promise that this will become a lot more fun. ;-) (and of course filled lots and lots of lemons!)**

 **Until next time.**

 **Aasa.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My inspiration is running amok in my head! The last chapter was so fun to write and this one is even quicker written!**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Sofia was sitting at the breakfast table in the same way she had done most mornings for the last couple of weeks. She was twirling her spoon in the bowl not feeling like eating at all. She only ate a couple of mouthful every meal. But when everything tasted like cotton her hunger was almost none existing. She sighed. She knew that she had lost a couple of kilos and that her clothes didn't fit her that well anymore. She should start eating again.

She took another spoonful in to her mouth. Slowly chewing the content and she couldn't help herself from doing a grimace. She used to love this but not now. She had started to eat her breakfast by herself. One less meal where Lafayette would nag her to eat more. She loved her friend, but she couldn't help to feel annoyed over the eating part. She knew that she should eat more.

"Sofia darling! What's wrong?"

All of a sudden the wide doors to the small dining room went ajar. She looked at them and gasped.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Sofia asked. It was still early in the morning and that meant that her mother would have traveled during the night to be here at this time. She saw that her mom had her regular traveling clothes on so that must be the case or else she would have come here last evening.

"Mom! Is everything all right?" Sofia rose from the table and hurried towards her mother, giving her a big hug.

Miranda stepped a step backwards and looked over at Sofia with a critical eye. She looked over to the place that she had been sitting until now. She saw the bowl and the untouched sandwich next to it.

"Are you done with your breakfast Sofia?" she asked and looked at her daughter worriedly.

"I'm not that hungry today. So yes, I'm finished. Is everything all right at home mom? How is dad…?"

Miranda nodded. She told her that he was fine and was at home planning for the royal celebration that they would be holding later in the week. No. she had eaten in the carriage herself so she wasn't hungry either. She suggested that they would go to Sofia's chambers. She had something important to tell Sofia.

Sofia walked next to her mother wondering what's the reason why her mom had come here in this unexpected way. Had something else happened that she had to say?

They went in to her room.

Sofia gave her mom a cup of tea from the teapot that had been placed on her small table just minutes before. She poured another for herself and seated herself in front of her mother, stirring nervously in the porcelain. Something felt odd.

"Are you pregnant Sofia?"

"Wah? Mom!" Sofia dropped the teaspoon on the floor by surprise. She looked shocked at her mom and then she became crimson in her face. Why had she asked that absurd question?!

"Well. Are you Sofia?" Miranda looked intently at her daughter. Demanding an answer. Sofia blushed even more out of indignation.

"Off course not! Why do you even ask me something like that?!" Sofia bent down to retrieve the teaspoon lying it down on the table.

"Well. Lafayette have written me a worried letter telling me that you're not eating and the grimace you made only a couple of minutes ago can easily make you believe it's morning sickness…" she said in normal tone. Like they were discussing the weather and nothing like a baby…

"Well I'm not! And I'm not even married! I can't be pregnant…"

"Sofia. You know as well as me that you can become pregnant even without being married…"

Sofia blushed. She remembered once when she had helped defend the maid that almost got fired because she had gotten pregnant with one of the stable masters… she had helped her and now the two of them were happily married with a second baby on the way. Yes, she knew that marriage had nothing to do with it.

"Besides… I saw you after the incident. It was not bruises covering your neck. It was kiss marks…"

Sofia gasped! Her hand covering her neck. How did her mother know about that?! Sofia became so embarrassed that she felt like melting trough the floor. Her mother knew of her indiscretion. How embarrassing wasn't that?! She involuntary made a whining sound.

Miranda quickly went to her daughter seeing her embarrassment. She tried to soften the question with laying a hand on her daughters' shoulder.

"Did you have sex with Cedric Sofia?" Miranda needed to know but knew how the question would make Sofia feel. She watched her daughters' reaction. The blush telling her that something had happened but the sadness that followed it directly after it told her the answer way better than any words would have done. She gave a sigh in relief.

"No… but…" Sofia's tears started to flow and she turned around and started to hug her mother. Miranda caressed her hair and let her cry.

"I'm so sorry mom… I love him so much and I even tried to give him my… but he rejected it… twice even!. He must hate me now…" Sofia started to sob uncontrollable. Miranda felt with her daughters hearth ache. She hurt for her daughter but felt relief that it was only hearth brake and nothing more serious than that. A broken heart could be healed, a broken reputation was harder. When she found that Sofia's sobs started to become calmer she finally spoke:

"Are you sure that Cedric hate you Sofia? I'm not certain of that…"

Sofia stopped sobbing. She leaned in on her mother trying to get some strength from her.

"No. He hasn't said it… but he said that I'm too young and the last time when I asked if he loved me he didn't say anything…"

"To me it doesn't sound like he hates you at all. The age shouldn't matter that much. Not when he's not that much older. I was surprised at first when I realized that it was him that had captured your heart, but when I got to learn about his real age it didn't matter as much anymore."

"But he still thinks I'm too young…" Sofia whimpered.

"Pft! The age difference is not any bigger than it was between me and your father. Maybe the only reason why he thought that way must be because he's seen you since you were a young girl. Something like that takes some time getting used to so I can understand why he would have problems with it before…"

Sofia felt a bit of hope in her heart but it faltered when she thought about what he had said and done…

"But that doesn't matter if he can't see me as a woman…" she said.

Miranda smiled and felt that her daughter needed a bit of push.

"Let me in on a secret." She said and her smile got a conspirators edge to it.

"The same day that you went to Letithia Cedric became the most annoying sorcerer and became as lousy at magic as he used to do when we at first came to the castle. We wondered what had happened to make this change in him. It wasn't until Roland actually made him drunk by accident that we understood that he missed you so much." Miranda smiled when remembering…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _"_ _Come on Cedric! You got to drink with me to celebrate the treaty between us and Menodonia!" Roland had put a brandy glass in Cedric's hand. The poor sorcerer had looked like he had received a death sentence. He had been invited to the weekly dinner with the royals. For once he had not been able to come with any reason why he couldn't._

 _Miranda had seen that he had only pretended to drink from it when Roland had clinked their glasses together._

 _"_ _And another cheer to Amber and Hugo! Now their wedding date has been decided. It will be in a week after that Sofia has come back from Letithia." He had said and forced Cedric to pretend to drink again._

 _"_ _She must be thrilled to have him. I'm still dreading the list of things she want me to do for the wedding." Cedric said with a bit of humor. It had made Roland laugh. Ambers idea's for parties had been one of the only things that they could joke about without any of them feeling embarrassed._

 _"_ _Haha! Poor Cedric! Will the time be enough for you to complete all her requests I wonder. I will see if I can make her think it over a bit before deciding on everything…"_

 _The both of them had become quiet. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to make her budge and inch. Then they started laughing together again. When it finally subsided Cedric had asked._

 _"_ _And how about James then? Isn't his knight training finished soon? Does he have any queen of his heart yet?"_

 _Roland seemed to be frustrated by that and looked solemn._

 _"_ _I'm sorry to say that he seems to take forever to find his special person. No, I think that Sofia will be finding her love long before he does… What's the matter Cedric?"_

 _Cedric had looked horrified by his words and had downed the content in his glass. Now he stood doubled coughing and wheezing._

 _Roland went to his side and hit the back._

 _"_ _What is it with you Cedric old boy? This is the second time you get shocked when Sofia's presumable spouse is mentioned. Ha ha ha… you're almost worse than me with being fatherly overprotective! Ha ha ha…"_

 _…_

 _Cedric couldn't stand up without swaying back and forth. He was singing a silly song making himself look very silly._

 _Roland had called for Baileywick and the two of them had helped the sorcerer up the stairs to his tower. Roland felt a bit faulty since he had been the one to give the sorcerer the alcohol. Realizing to late that the sorcerer didn't have any resistance to alcohol._

 _"_ _Oh… why doesn't my magic work… is that the reason why you've taken my apprentice away… she made everything so much easier… no, she did nothing easier… but… still… Zzzzzz…"_

 _Roland had laughed and told his wife afterwards._

 _The next day Cedric had a very bad hangover. He had all of a sudden received the strange order from Miranda to fetch silly things from Letithia…_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Poor Cedric." Sofia couldn't help but giggle. She remembered his zero tolerance for anything alcohol related. Maybe she should be happy that he hadn't kissed her father or anything like that. Another giggle broke out from her.

"That's the spirit." Miranda smiled and looked at her daughter.

"That sound just like Ceedric." She said and smiled.

"And that's when he started coming here all the time. Every time he had been here his magic worked a little bit better, looking a little bit happier. When he started to look too gloom we just had to come up with a new way of making him come here. Even Lafayette realized this and she also helped." Miranda had a naughty smile. Sofia giggled once more. Her mother could be the best when she acted like that!

"I didn't know. Thanks mom."

"Now do you believe me when I say that I don't think that he hates you? I don't believe it one bit. And I do not believe that he sees you as a little kid either."

"No. He doesn't hate me. At least he sees me as a friend… even if he sees me as a kid…" Sofia wasn't all that convinced yet by her mom. But she was feeling a lot better.

"Would a man really see you as a kid and kiss you the way he did Sofia? I do know some things. No. And besides, a man only does those types of marks on a woman's body when he wants to mark her as his own. Trust me on this one." Miranda blushed and it made Sofia red as a tomato. Too much information.

Sofia blushed again and she couldn't' help herself. Her hand went up to her neck and she realized where she had seen some of the other spots placements… It was a good thing that she hadn't touched them… Or wait, did mom know about those marks too? Try not to think about it…

"And one last question for you Sofia: What was his answer when you asked him if he loved you or not?"

Sofia thought a while before answering.

"A man can…" Sofia stopped talking and blushed again, This didn't feel like the best thing to say to her mother…

"Yes…" Miranda chided.

"A man can… mumble mumble mumble.. even if he doesn't love her… See. Doesn't it sound like a rejection?" Sofia said and waited for her mom's confirmation.

Miranda thought for a while and then she looked back at Sofia.

"To me it sounds more like a statement. I don't hear a rejection… but sadly not a clear confirmation either. But that means that you still have a chance… Even more so if it was him doing the advancement on you Sofia. Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?"

Sofia felt hope for the first time since the accident. Hope that she hadn't burned all bridges. Maybe it wasn't too late to make him love her…

Sofia's stomach rumbled and the both of them looked at each other and started laughing.

Time for some food.

XXXXX

 **:-)**

 **So what do you think? I can't erase the idea I got when watching the show. Miranda seems to have a playful side and I think that she can be rather determined when she want to.**

 **A spoiler for the next chapter: What are Cedric and Roland doing at the same time when Miranda is having "the talk"?**

 **Please tell me what you think and I do hope that you will come back for the next chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! You impress me! Just a couple of hours after the last chapter I did and all of a sudden it gets a lot of new likes. You guys are my best motivator to keep on going!**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **This chapter was also so much fun to write. ;-) Anyone seeing me would think that I'm mad when sitting there giggling in front of the laptop… he he he…**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

 _At the same time in the castle in Enchancia…_

Cedric's eyebrows where wrinkled into deep concentration. This could either be one of the biggest traps for him and his troupes, or if he made the right move it could be an utter defeat for his opponent. He glanced at his opponents face also hard in concentration. It was time!

He decided then. This game needed to stop! He put his twin warrior on the red area in front of the sorcerers' tower. Would that be enough to tempt his opponent?

His opponent fell for the old trick and captured the twin warrior. But by doing that it made it possible for Cedric's Pegasus to swoop down and bring destruction to the four bricks directly after the brick the warrior had been standing on. This made the queens garden wide open to an attack. This was his win! The enemy had been crushed!

A load dissatisfied grunt was heard from his opponent. Cedric made a mental loud cheering for himself. Take that! The only way of defeating the king Cedric took joy in nowadays. He still felt bad when he thought of the way he used to think… and that was the reason why he now and then let the king win this game… but not this time!

"You win Cedric! What an utmost perfect game this was!" Roland bowed to his sorcerer and gave his hand a good handshake to congratulate him to his win.

Before Cedric could excuse himself for the late hour the king rang his bell and told the servant that arrived to fetch the both of them some midnight snacks, even if midnight had long gone. He couldn't refuse the king now.

Merlin's mushrooms queen Miranda! What were you thinking going away like that in the evening?! What was so important that you had to leave him with me? He thought a bit worried. Had something happened with Sofia? But if it was something important they would probably have to come with her. But this made it even more nerve wrecking!

King Roland had sent Baileywick into Cedric's tower to fetch the sorcerer. Cedric had then went down with the old steward and gone into the kings own personal chambers. Cedric had been in there a couple of times during the years and knew that he had planned a game for the two of them to enjoy. One of the only ways of spending time with his king that he actually found to be enjoyable. And as usual it was all thanks to Sofia that had realized that the two men liked the same game and had made them play together.

The servant returned only after a few minutes and placed the tray filled with sandwiches and the warm spicy wine they both liked. Cedric took one of the cups. The only form of wine he drank. The boiling taking the alcohol away.

Winter was here. It wasn't cold in the palace, but you could still feel some of the cold hovering near and it made a bit of extra warmth more welcome. Cedric caught himself wonder if Sofia was cold or not up in that dreadfully cold place. He shook his head and looked down into the cup.

He carefully took a sip from it, not as too be scolded from the hot liquid. It tasted a bit strange compared to how it usually tasted. Maybe it was a new seasoning the chef tried. He thought and took another sip. Not bad. He decided to tell the chef he liked it.

"Ah! This was precisely what I needed!" Roland said and took a big bite from the sandwich. He chewed and gulped it down.

"It's a perfect way of enjoying the night now and then. I do hope though that it won't be too often that Miranda is away like this though… My bed would become a bit too empty for my tastes. But then again I will get more time to sleep of you know what I mean…" He chuckled and it got a bit louder when he saw the face Cedric was making. Cedric tried to ignore the images that went to his mind. He did NOT want to think of the king those types of situations!

"This is very rare indeed my king. May I be so bold as to ask why she's away like this? Has something happened with the princess Sofia?" He asked trying to make the topic change to less intimate things…

"You tell me Cedric. Miranda didn't say anything special before she left. Nothing more than that Sofia needed her mother for a bit. I thought that since you're closer to her maybe you should know."

Cedric brought the glass to his mouth making it the perfect excuse to hide his embarrassed face behind it. It did feel rather good that he thought that the two of them had better relations… but felt embarrassed about the nature of them.

"I do miss her Cedric! The castle has become a bit more glum with her gone don't you say? It's good that it's less than four months left before she comes home again."

"Erm… Yes your highness." Cedric tried to sound like normal. It felt fake. Keep calm and do not do anything stupid… he thought.

He saw how Roland took another big bite and he heard him sigh. The king wanted to say something more and Cedric waited for him to tell.

"But then again. When she does come home It will mean that it will be less time before my other baby girl gets married." He looked a bit glum. Cedric got confused. King Roland looked really happy most of the time when he was speaking about the wedding.

"I thought that you wanted Princess Amber to get married to Prince Hugo sire?" Cedric asked him unsure if the question was proper or not. He had learned a lot of social protocol during the years… but sometimes the familiarity from the royal family made that very hard to understand what was proper or not…

Roland looked at him and laughed.

"I sure do Cedric! I sure do! Amber loves Hugo and that's the safest way to get some grandchildren! How I long for some new kids to play with! But at the same time it means that she have grown up…" He sighed and suddenly felt a lot older.

"That's usually the way it goes sire…" Cedric tried to sound calming.

"You're right as usual. Well. Hopefully James will finally start to calm down too. But I very much doubt it. If I'm lucky Sofia will start to court a man too. Do you think that she's had any special suitor's in Letithia yet Cedric? " Cedric coughed. Drinking in the king's presence was not something he should be doing! It always ended like this…

"Don't you think she's too young to be thinking of courting just yet my king?…" Cedric managed to push out from beneath the breathing in and coughing.

"Where's your eyes Cedric! You can't have missed how beautiful she has grown to be! Almost as opulent as her mother are… Do not misjudge me, but I do know a beauty when I see one and Sofia will probably be the most passionate one of all my children…"

Cedric blushed and wished that he could disappear. How the heck where you supposed to answer something like that without sounding like a horse butt?! So he decided not to answer it and took a big gulp of the wine again. The king looked at Cedric and waited for the sorcerer to lower his glass, feeling tactical.

"Kids are the best and makes life worth living! Don't you feel it's time to get some kids yourself Cedric?" he couldn't help but laugh when he saw Cedric's shocked face.

"Wah… Erm… I… I've never…" Cedric sighed and took another mouthful of the warm wine trying to stall for some time. It was no use. Roland looked at him with a look that wanted an answer.

"It will probably not be a dream coming true for me…" Cedric said and sighed again.

"Don't be too sure of that! You're still rather young! And besides! Sorcerers are usually very long lived so that would make you even younger still! Your lineage can't be ending with you! A talent like yours should go on for ages more."

Cedric smiled a weak smile. He usually liked to get praise from his king but this time it was so very wrongly timed. He didn't say anything.

"Maybe that's the problem! You've been looking in the wrong places! Maybe the ones you've been looking at are too old!... Cedric?"

Once again Cedric had swallowed wrongly at Roland's words. Eating and drinking with the king would be his death!

"Tha- That's definitely not the problem she's…" Cedric wheezed. Crap. Why did he open his mouth?!

The king looked at the coughing sorcerer. He thought the words over in his head. That's not the problem. She… Oh! He got it!

"Are you saying that you have your eyes on someone already?!" The king sounded really excited and hit the table with his fist in excitement!

"Ah! Ehm… No… I mean… It's not… She's… Argh! Dunkin fungus!" Cedric felt really frustrated by his own rambling. The king would think he was mentally deficient… ok. Maybe he was thinking that long before that…

The king couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha ha… you look just like I did before I managed to propose to Miranda. It was the best thing that I ever did and I finally ended being the bumbling idiot… no offence intended… But everything felt perfect when I finally managed to make her mine…" Roland looked hopefully at the sorcerer.

"Impossible!" Cedric turned violet of embarrassment. If the king knew he wouldn't be saying those things…This was so wrong on so many levels…

"Nothing is impossible!... As long as she isn't married to anyone else that is…?" Roland realized the possibility and looked sternly at the younger man. Infidelity was something he never approved of.

Cedric looked horrified and shook his head and waved his hands in denial in front of himself.

"No! Heaven forbid! She's not even been…" Cedric gasped and put his hand in front of his mouth. Why the heck was he talking?! Stop talking! Maybe he could accidentally spell himself with a glued tongue spell… crap. His wand was in his tower…

"Does she love you back?" Roland got really curious of the new discovery. This was too good not to know more about!

"It can't be anything more than a crush. Someone so youn-…" Cedric didn't get to finish the sentence.

"Then what's the problem!? You have to be brave to be able to capture a maiden's heart and awaken the passion in her body! Have you even kissed her yet? Oh… you sly Cedric! You have! Tell me! Oh! I want to hear all the tasty bits…"

"No no no… I didn't mean to but the second time was…" Cedric panicked. Maybe he could end it all with jumping out from the window…? If he knew what he was suggesting that he should be doing with his daughter he would… Panic made his mind freeze over.

"Don't tell me you've done more than that?! This is the best!" Roland couldn't help it. Teasing Cedric was too much fun. Even more when realizing that the sorcerer had such tasty secrets…

"No! I wouldn't dare! She's too good for someone like me!" Cedric looked defeated. He would get beheaded for his transgressions…

"Cedric! Don't you ever let yourself down like that! For heaven's sake! You're a royal sorcerer! You could be choosing ANY woman that you like and as long as she love you back it should never be a problem…" Roland started to feel angry for the sake of his sorcerer. Rejecting his sorcerer made it feel like the woman was rejecting him or the whole of Enchancia…

Roland saw Cedric's hand's clench and unclench a couple times. He saw the sorcerer fighting an internal struggle within himself. He saw the face of a heartbroken man and he felt the pain.

"Don't you think that I would be with her if I could?! Yes! I've dreamt of kissing her and making her mine for real. She made me the happiest when she said she loved me, making me dream of us spending time in her garden… or of us; continue doing spells together… making me having dreams of me playing with our daughter's, having the same blue eyes and curly brown hair as their beautiful mother…" Cedric downed the rest of the content in the now lukewarm cup. He made a sigh telling Roland of the heart break he felt.

"But that will never be. Someone pure like her can never be with someone like me. I can't let her be the laughing stock when she can have someone better than me. Someone her family can approve of. Instead I will have to watch her grow away from me and then I will have to see how she falls in love with someone else, more suited for someone like her… and I will have to see their happiness for the rest of my life…"

Cedric stood up and brushed his robes a bit. He felt how his feet felt like led and he swayed a bit. Maybe it was his heart ache that made the room sway a bit… he bowed towards the king. Not able to take it anymore His win earlier had a bitter aftertaste. Without knowing it the king had helped him pour salt into his open wounds in his heart.

"I'm sorry my majesty. But may I ask to be able to withdraw for the… night."

Roland nodded and looked how the broken sorcerer left the king's private quarters.

The door closed and the king felt sorry for the sorcerer. He had been a bit too rude. He had to ask him forgiveness tomorrow… or rather today but in a couple of hours.

So Cedric had received a declaration of love from the woman that he loved. An unmarried woman… a bit younger, beautiful blue eyed brown haired woman with her own garden… that liked magic… with a family that thought she was above a sorcerers level…

And then it hit him. Everything became crystal clear.

He put the cups with shaking hands on the tray to make it easier for the servant to bring it back down while thinking. A teaspoon of rum had been enough to make the otherwise closemouthed sorcerer speak. Maybe it had been a bit rude to do something like that but she had told him to listen to Cedric.

He sat down feeling shaken.

"Oh… Miranda… now I understand what you've been trying to tell me…"

Man. He could be such an ass sometimes… Roland put his heavy head in his hand and he felt horrible until he realized that Cedric had confirmed that he had kissed her… twice…

XXXXX

 **Oh my!**

 **Poor Cedric! It can't be easy getting involved with such a strange and very nosy royal family. ;-)**

 **So what do you think? Please tell me! I want to know!**

 **I'm smiling when I think of what will happen next… I do hope I've made you want to know more!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	11. Chapter 11

**I should really try to get some sleep… but it is so much fun writing on this! (And seeing all the reactions I get from you guys. You're awesome!)**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **I do hope that you will like this chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Cedric regretted coming out from his tower. Sure, he wanted to be here but at the same time he didn't… She was finally coming home. He had longed for this day, hated this day, felt joy that she was finally home again and he could stop being afraid that she would be cold… he could still wake up in the middle of the night having terrible dreams of her turning into ice from the cold water.

He turned and took another glance at the clock in the clock tower. It would still be some time before she was scheduled to arrive in her carriage. Maybe he could excuse himself saying that he had forgotten an important job he had to do… Then he could skip this meeting. He dreaded that she would ignore him when greeting everyone… and he dreaded that she would be giving him too much attention making him do something he would regret.

No. It was better this way. He knew that he lacked the willpower to meet her for the first time in nearly four months in a more confined space. He had never been away from her for so long and he had missed her dearly.

He knew that she would come up to his tower eventually if he didn't show up quick enough for her. And if he saw her in that small space that he knew that he would have to give her hug. And a hug would definitely become more… Sofia had become like a drug to him. He longed for her taste and he knew that it was a big risk that he would try to kiss her if he was left alone with her like that.

And kissing her again would be devastating for the princess. He knew that she had feeling for him and he couldn't give her more hope. It wouldn't be fair to her. She needed a prince and not an older sorcerer by her side. Even if the sorcerer loved her more than anything, wanting her as his own.

He tried to shake the gloominess from himself. He didn't want to destroy this day with sad thoughts. He almost tripped over his own robe by doing it and he had to make some staggering steps. King Roland saw him and made a questioning face but turned around soon to his wife that was eagerly awaiting her daughter.

Cedric shrugged. The day after his confession he had believed that he would get hanged... or at least tortured. He had been certain that his majesty had realized that Cedric had said a bit too much about who he loved. He still didn't understand why he had been so talkative! But the king hadn't hanged him. Sure, he had acted really strange. But a very strange and weird excuse from his highness about prying into things that he had nothing to do with made him believe that the king felt embarrassed to witness his personal breakdown…  
Cedric hoped that it was the case and that the king had long forgotten about it.

"I can see her carriage!" Baileywick said and sounded cheerful. Even if he had become one of the oldest stewards in history still on duty his sight was still top notch.

Cedric started to feel sweaty. He knew he should have stayed in his tower!

The carriage was coming in closer and closer with speed. The white Pegasus horses gleaming with their well-groomed skin.

Soon it landed safely and everyone cheered when the door was opened and the princess went gracefully down from the carriage. Sofia smiled brightly and was soon in a deep embrace with her two step siblings. Amber was crying of joy. She had never had the possibility to go to Letithia and had missed her the most. James laughed and said that life in the palace would become much more interesting again now that she was back.

Miranda was third to welcome her daughter back. Roland was only seconds after her. He smiled and gave his daughter of the heart a warming hug too.

"Welcome home Sofia! You've been dearly missed! I wish that you would never have to go away again!" Roland said. Amber and James laughed; they knew that the chances of that would be slim the day she would want to marry the prince of her dreams.

Cedric knew that to and it felt like small needles stabbing his heart. He wished that she would never leave.

The king suddenly turned around and looked after his sorcerer.

"Cedric! Come!"

Cedric stepped forwards nervously. He wanted to look at Sofia but he felt too self-conscious about it so he tried instead to look at the king instead.

"I'm here your majesty." He said nervously and made a court bow. When nervous it was always good to go back to the protocols of the royals.

"Please do a nice trick for us to start the celebrations now that Sofia is back! I know I haven't given you the time to prepare a trick so an easier one can suffice." Roland said.

Cedric looked up. Huh?! That had been quite a while since the last time he had been asked to perform a party trick.

He saw the anticipation of the royal family. The one looking the most eager to see it was as usual Sofia. She was watching him with her beautiful azure blue eyes. He hinted a sadness in her eyes and he wanted to get rid of that sadness. Then her eyes would glitter in that beautiful color. He loved that gorgeous color!

He quick knew which trick to do. He had imagined doing this trick countless times just as to make Sofia laugh. It would be perfect! It was one of the few tricks that he had invented himself. Everyone had been made to please Sofia. He had only tried it in a small scale before so he was a bit scared that it wouldn't work.

He looked at her one last time and decided that he needed to do it. The only way he dared to show her his special love for her.

Cedric lifted his wand over his head and made the movements that acted together with the words.

"Azure hyacinthi papilio!" he screamed and directed the wand down to the tiles on the ground.

Everyone present started 'oohing' and 'aahing'. The whole arrival balcony had suddenly been covered in spring green stems and beautiful azure blue flowers. The hue the same as her eyes. It looked beautiful. But Cedric only saw the one most beautiful of them all standing there in awe looking at the wonder. She bowed down towards one of the flowers and picked it. When rising she saw that something happened to the flower.

The magical trick wasn't over yet. All at once the flowers started to vibrate before they all of a sudden flew up in the air. The flower petals had become butterflies that fluttered around them all. Everyone gasped even more. Sofia laughed and raised her hands over her head and twirled around looking at all the cute tiny wings.

The others clapped their hands and cheered on the sorcerer. He didn't notice them. He only saw the dancing princess. Maybe that was the reason why he was the first to react when he saw her trip over a stone that was hidden underneath the magical greenery.

He saw her fall in slow motion while he moved towards her. She tried to take a step but her foot got twisted under her and it ended making her fall backwards instead.

She never hit the ground. Cedric caught her before that holding her around her back.

"Sofia! Are you all right?!" Roland came forward being the second person to see that she had fallen.

Cedric tried to help her get back on her feet.

"Ouch!" she cried and almost fell again when she couldn't keep her weight on her foot. Sofia made a surprised yelp when she all of a sudden left the ground. She found herself being carried by Cedric. She blushed in joy.

"Sofia! Here! Let me carry her." Roland said and tried to take the girl from his arms.

"Don't be silly your majesty. Let's take her inside first and take a look at that foot." He said and started walking.

Roland just gaped at the sorcerer. When had he started to be able to talk like that to him? He sighed and followed them inside.

The others had just realized that something was amiss too awed by the magical display that had started to fade away.

"Why does Cedric carry Sofia?" James asked feeling like he had missed something.

XXXXX

"Maybe we should call for the royal doctor Cedric… he should know if everything's ok with her ankle…" Roland felt a bit nervous and wanted Cedric to let go of her bare foot.

"It's no problem your majesty. Princess Sofia has only gotten a sprained ankle. I will just bind the foot for her and with some rest it will soon be as normal." he quickly conjured some bandages and started to carefully wrap it around her tiny foot. The most gorgeous foot that he felt was a shame to hide away underneath it all… Keep your thoughts on the task Cedric! He thought and ignored any other thoughts.

Sofia on the other hand was acutely aware of his hands on her foot. It felt really intimate and she had problems not showing it. And she had to! Her dad refused to leave them alone. If he left she would be able to talk to Cedric…

She had used the last months thinking of him and the way she felt…

Soon the bandaging was finished and the three of them became quiet. Now what?

Soon Roland cleared his throat and looked at the sorcerer.

"Thanks a lot Cedric for all your hard work. Let me take her to her rooms so that she can rest for a bit before the dinner." He said.

Cedric wanted to object and tell him he could help, but he knew it would sound strange and that it could lead to questions that he didn't want to answer. So instead he nodded and backed away. When he opened the door he stole a glance before he went through and closed the door.

Roland patted Sofia's head and looked at her. He sighed when he saw her.

"How can I've been so blind for so long?… You really do love him."

Sofia blushed, knowing fully well what her dad meant. Of course her mum would have said something… She didn't really know what to say…

She looked up when he suddenly chuckled. Huh?

"But then again, it shouldn't come as any surprise really. You did tell us already when you were eight years old… not that I believed that you actually loved him then…"

"You're not mad then dad…?" Sofia felt insecure. She knew that she was a princess and that it was custom to marry a prince or a king… Not that she wanted anyone else then her Cedric.

"Oh Sofia. Why should I be angry? You can't be angry over someone's heart. No darling. I'm not. The fact is that I'm rather relieved that it is Cedric since he feels…" Roland shrugged and changed what he was about to say. "I've heard of way worse… but at the same time I'm sad that it is Cedric… It won't be easy for you." He smiled a sad smile.

He sat down next to Sofia and gave her a hug.

"You know. Before I married your mum she made me promise me that I would let all my children marry for love. She was terrified that you would have to be married off to some unknown kingdom against your will and hearts desires just because that you had become royal. Luckily I wholeheartedly accepted since I thought the same thing before that… and that's why I've refused at least five or six proposals for both you and Amber the last years… you should be the one's deciding, just as Amber choose Hugo all on her own…"

"Thank you dad…" Sofia said feeling a both joy that she could do anything she liked, but at the same time her heart ached. Even if she could choose it wasn't going to mean anything if the one she loved weren't interested…

She heard Roland sigh next to her again.

"I wish that I could help you Sofia, but I'm afraid that if I told Cedric that he could marry you he would be terrified and run away and never come back. Not because he doesn't love you, but for the way he feels about everyone else. Until he feels that he deserves you he will only feel bitterness and that can be like poison for the soul. No Sofia, you will have to make him feel that he deserves you… That he can truly show everyone openly how much he loves you. It will be hard but remember: We will be here for you…"

"Oh dad!" Sofia hugged her dad fiercely feeling a bit more hope.

 _If there's a way I will find it._

XXXXX

 **I'm positive that Cedric's magic always works better when it's to please Sofia. Cedric is a good sorcerer and not a bad/ evil one, that's why he's always failing miserable when trying to do the no god magic. ;-)**

 **What do you think? As usual I love the feedback you give me. I'm not afraid to hear critique as long as it's in the form to make me grow in my writing.**

 **I do hope that you would want to read the following chapters that I will write.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	12. Chapter 12

**It was a while since I felt this much inspiration to write this much this fast! (It could be because of you guys too, that I want to please and give more. ;-) )**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **And now it's time for some more Lemons! (or at least a bit more hinting of it…) You know that you've longed for it!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

 **"** Merlin's mushrooms and Medusa's snakes! What are you doing to me Sofia?! **"** Cedric had finally pushed Sofia in to one of the alcoves and cornered her there. Her face being beautifully blushing and her teasing smile was in the center of his attention. He saw a bit of insecurity in her eyes and she bit her lover lip. He couldn't take it anymore and went to her lips pushing her in to the stone wall. He covered her lips tasting them. Sofia's arms went around him trying to make him come closer still.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Sofia had been the real tease!_

 _Ever since the day that she had arrived home again she had done nothing else then trying his patience. He had soon realized that she was doing it and had been careful as not to step into her trap… until today.  
Sofia had when a chance arrived tried to be near him as often as possible. When they had been doing spells she had 'accidentally' managed to get some dirt on a cheek or something getting stuck in her hair. Hoping that he would be there wiping it away and maybe be tempted to steal a kiss. She had almost succeeded a couple of times but he had realized it in the last second every time.  
She had given him massages of aching shoulders and head wishing that she would never stop… or just continue downwards to other places… She had made him do the same for her and it had been even worse. His hands had become like magnets pulling to parts of her body. He had to use his whole willpower to withstand the urges.  
She had given him kisses on his cheek and now he realized that he had started to wait for them and that he had problems not to put his head towards her. Apparently that had been what she had planned him to do so he had found her giving him kisses in his corner of his mouth or hover with her lips as if begging him to move his head just a little bit…  
She had done more innocent things too like taking his hand now and then making him not realize he was holding it when walking… But she had done more daring things too. He had started to lock his tower with magical spells on top of the regular lock after the morning he had woke up having her lying next to him in his bed. That time he had been an inch from taking what had been given! Had the hard knock on the door not sounded it would probably been the case. Instead he had spelled her back to her room as not to having to explain her presence in his room._

 _More than once he had wondered about where she had all of a sudden learned about these tricks. He both hoped and dreaded that she had more of them up her sleves…_

 _Tonight had been the worse of them all._

 _It was the wedding day of Amber. The celebrations had started early in the morning. The wedding had been perfect. Of course it was, nothing else could be the case when Amber was one of the ones planning for it._

 _Amber looked stunning in her white wedding gown and Cedric could understand the love struck gaze that Hugo had been giving her the whole day. Cedric had chuckled a bit when he had been standing next to the king and heard his congratulations to his new son in law: "I do hope that I won't have to wait too long before I hear news about grandchildren. You can give me as many as you like." Hugo's blushing face had been the best! After all the problem that brat had given him during the years he felt that he could say "nah nah!" to him regarding that… (sometimes you had to act like a small child.)_

 _But the one being the most beautiful woman at the celebrations had been Sofia. She had been pure bliss in her purple dress. It had not been a normal one with a wide skirt. No, this one had been without the crinolines and had flowed down her hips in the most sensual way. It had a long slit in the side that showed her leg in a most splendid way when she danced. The corset had been holding her in and had helped to push up her bust more than usual,the cut was lower than normal too and he had wondered more than once if her breast would fall out if she laughed too hard... The dress was barely proper but since it was so beautiful and the way she acted in it had made even the strictest 'matrons' approve of it. She had used a bit of magic too make her skin sparkle a bit in the cleavage. Everything had been covered in the church but when the dinner had started the shawl had been thrown away. Some of the princes' had tried to steal it but it had in some mysterious way disappeared. (It now being in a certain sorcerer's robes pocket.)_

 _Cedric had been so angry whenever she had danced with any of the younger princes'. They were being a bit too arrogant in their glances down her cleavage. It had even made him go in more than once to interrupt the dancing when he felt that they had been a bit too frisky. Sofia had smiled every time innocently but still managed to entice him even more.  
At first he had not dared to dance with her. What would people say? But when he had growled almost as loud as the king, Roland had turned to his sorcerer._

 _"_ _Don't those boys' know how to behave… I ought to turn them all into frogs…" Cedric said without thinking._

 _"_ _I know that I said that she could wear anything she liked… the dress is beautiful but I feel like I've thrown her to the wolves… Cedric, you have to save her and interrupt them whenever you feel it's necessary… no toads though. If you dance with her then no one else is going to feel her up… That would make me feel a lot better."_

 _Cedric had been more than happy to oblige. If the king ordered it like that then he didn't have to think about the consequences of dancing more than once with a lady…_

 _"_ _Why Ceedric. Another dance… how wonderful." Sofia said and beamed at him._

 _"_ _I have to. Those young men aren't acting decent enough towards you Sofia. Why did you have to wear such a revealing dress…" he growled but tried to look calm. Sofia just laughed._

 _"_ _But it's working! It made me dance with you… don't you like it Ceedric?" she said and looked in to his eyes and stepped even closer to him in the dance._

 _Cedric was happy that his sorcerer's robes conceal some body parts that told of how very much he liked the dress on her._

 _"_ _I didn't know you where such a minx." He muttered more to himself but Sofia hard it still._

 _"_ _Oh Ceedric! It's you that makes me do it. But don't worry. The other men can only look. You on the other hand can also feel if you want to…"_

 _Cedric almost tripped over his feet when he heard that. Damn her! She would be the end of him!_

 _Later on the two of them had the magic tricks performed in front of the other guests. It wasn't that hard to do but the guests were still impressed by the romantic theme it had. Just as they were receiving applauds Sofia leaned in to Cedric and whispered discreetly:_

 _"_ _By the way… did you know that I'm only having this dress on and nothing else under it…"_

 _BANG!_

 _Cedric made green smoke rise from around them and did a transportation spell making the both of them disappear from the ballroom. A second later Sofia found herself in the said alcove. Pressed to the wall…_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cedric felt so hard. Damn that minx Sofia! He wanted to take her there against the wall right now!

He let his lips go away from hers and looked down at her and saw her arousal. She had succeeded in her tricks! Suddenly Cedric smiled wickedly and thought that he could also play this game…

He leaned forward again and softly kissed her neck making her moan softly.

"Hush princess… what if someone goes by and hears your voice…" he said with a husky voice and let his hands trail over her body. He was confident enough that no one would see them but if she made sounds they would easily be discovered…

Sofia melted in to the wall and tried to be as quiet as possible. Cedric's left hand cupped her breast trough the fabric and his thumb stroke the top of her exposed skin. His other hand found her leg in the skirts slit and started traveling up. Cedric kissed her passionately and gave a gasp when he found that Sofia had been telling the truth. He quickly stifled her moan with his mouth when he felt her wetness. He parted her lips and felt her swollen clit. He rubbed it gently making her whole body shiver with his movements. She leaned in to him and he helped her keeping her body upright with his arm. His fingers movements became more pushing and faster. Making her shiver in harmony with his fingers movements. She tried to be quiet but he still heard her uneven breathing.

He changed the angle of his hands position and let his fingers go into her wet core. How he had longed to feel this sensation again! His thumb rubbed her at the same time as his fingers felt her soft velvet. His kiss intensified even more. Wanting so much more!

All of a sudden he stopped and took his hands away from her just as she almost went over the edge. Her whole body had started to tense up in anticipation. She opened her eyes and looked at his face, his wickedly grinning face. Sofia whined telling him she wanted so much more. Wanted the explosion that she knew he could give her.

"Ah! I suddenly remembered that I had something special to do… See you later princess…" he said and backed away.

Sofia quickly took his robes arm trying to pull him back. He couldn't leave her now! She let go when she saw his smile widen.

"Two can play this game Sofia… I recommend that you wait for a while before you enter the ballroom again… or else everyone will see what state you're in…"

He left her laughing. He was rock hard but it felt so good being the one teasing her this time! After a few meters he stopped laughing but his grin was still there. He looked down at his hand noticing that it still looked wet. Without thinking he tasted his fingers. Her special spice made him even more aroused. He decided to wait a bit longer himself before he felt that he had everything under control. Even if he had his robed on it could still be good to wait a little while.

Sofia wanted to scream of frustration. Her whole body pulsated with unfulfilled needs. That man! How irritating… teasingly… magical… sexy man he was! She couldn't stop trying! She could had let herself get the release she longed after. But it felt like a kind of defeat to do it that way right now.

She sighed. She loved him more and more for each day. She knew that he wasn't as uninterested as he tried to let on. He had slipped too many times so that she knew it wasn't so. He hadn't said anything, but his actions had shown her. She had become almost certain when he had done the magic with the butterflies. She has seen his reactions when she had started the teasing and knew that he wanted more. No. the final confirmation had been the night when she had boldly gone up his tower and crept in to his bed after she had woken up herself by one of her nightmares. The nightmare when she remembered the cold from the water sucking her down… he had unknowingly pulled her into himself hugging her closely. She had heard him murmur: "Sofia… don't leave… I love you…" It had made her so happy that she had wanted to wake him up right then and there. She hadn't since she didn't want to ruin the moment. Finally she had fallen asleep. Sadly he had made sure that she couldn't break in to his tower and bed again after that.

"Ceedric you stupid man! Why can't you just accept that you love me and let me love you?!" she said to no one in particular.

XXXXX

 **He he he…**

 **Sofia got some of her own medicine back. "Playing with fire and you might get burned… or at least get very hot. :-P"**

 **I had actually written a lot more but realized that it became so very long so I decided to make it into two chapters.**

 **Let's just say that I got inspired… and wanted to get it down when I felt the inspiration flow over me.**

 **Please tell me what you think. Like? Dislike?  
What do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Another chapter! I'm feeling nice so I'll release this one at the same time as the one before since I actually wrote it first to be only one chapter… but the words wouldn't stop so I went with the flow. ;-)**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Sofia had managed to calm down enough and where on her way back to the ballroom. Hopefully no one had missed her just yet.

She saw Baileywick in the corridor and how he was massaging his hand. He saw her and stopped what he was doing.

"There you are Princess Sofia. I was starting to wonder what had happened with you." He said and offered her his arm.

Sofia looked at him and the soft blush he had. Maybe he had been drinking a bit of the champagne that was flowing in the feast. She looked down at his hand and saw that it looked red.

"Have something happened to you hand Baileywick?" she asked concerned.

He moved so that she wouldn't see it and smiled.

"Nothing serious my dear princess. I did something that I haven't done in a very long time and I had forgotten how… hard it could be." He smiled and made her tag along.

Soon she was twirling around to the music again.

XXXXX

Cedric felt carefully around his aching eye. He had done a form of cloaking spell to hide the swollen redness around it. It would probably look terrible tomorrow. He looked normal but he didn't feel normal. He glared at the dancing princess. He was not really mad at her, but she was one of the reasons why he felt this pain… He saw the culprit and felt even more sullen when the person looked like he was unaffected…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _…_ _Cedric licked his fingers when he suddenly bumped into the castles steward. He nodded in acknowledgment, feeling no desire to talk to him right then._

 _He was just about to walk by the older man when he was suddenly stopped by a firm hand grabbing his arm._

 _"_ _Cedric. I would want a word with you…" Baileywick said and started dragging the surprised sorcerer away in another direction than the ballroom. Cedric was dragged into the library. Now empty of all the usual library staff. They weren't needed on a night like this._

 _Cedric carefully closed the door and locked it. He looked troubled and it made the sorcerer a bit nervous. What was this all about?_

 _Baileywick walked forward and stood in front of Cedric. He cleared his throat and corrected his glasses._

 _"_ _I ask of forgiveness for what I now will do…" He said apologetically. Cedric had no time to react. The next thing he saw was the ceiling. What had happened? Cedric realized he was lying on the floor and he suddenly felt how his eye hurt. What…?_

 _"_ _Hey! Did you hit me?! You did, didn't you?! What was that for!" Cedric yelled and quickly stood up again. He looked at Baileywick angrily. Baileywick was shaking his hand feverously muttering to himself. Cedric realized that the old man had probably gotten a sprained wrist. That's for hitting me! He thought._

 _When he saw that Cedric was standing again he stopped and looked angrily at the man in front of him._

 _"_ _Ouch! That hurt more than I remembered it would… I haven't done this is ages…" he said trying to compose himself._

 _"_ _Why did you hit me Baileywick?!" Cedric was starting to get really pissed._

 _The steward just looked at him like he had asked the obvious. Cedric didn't see the obvious reason and that made him even more irritated._

 _"_ _Because Cedric... I know what you did before this." Baileywick looked very uncomfortable._

 _Cedric froze. Uh oh…_

 _"_ _Wha… I don't know what you mean…" he stammered and blushed. He had always been a terrible liar._

 _"_ _Do you know what could have happened if anyone else had gone by in corridor?! I don't understand why the king doesn't do anything, but I can't just stand still when you do something that could hurt Princess Sofia." The steward looked really angry but when he said that Cedric became even angrier._

 _"_ _Do you think that I would want to hurt her?! Why do you think I'm trying to keep her away from me?! I could have done a lot more than I did but I did NOT do it as not to hurt her!" Cedric tried to keep the voice down, not succeeding. It was a good thing that everyone else was busy with the ball…_

 _"_ _Well. If you call that keeping away I don't want to think what you do when you keep someone close." Baileywick said and crossed his arms over his chest._

 _"_ _Don't mock me Baileywick. You don't know…"_

 _"_ _I know that you're a coward." Baileywick gave Cedric a stern face making him look at the older man with shock._

 _"_ _Excuse me?!"_

 _"_ _I said you're a coward. You don't dare to stop and see what is happening and it's making you the biggest coward of them all. And in the process of being such a jack ass you're hurting the one that loves you the most."_

 _"_ _Wait… did you know…?" Cedric looked confused. Wasn't he being yelled at because he had feelings for the princess? Was it only him or did Baileywick try to say that he should be doing things with Sofia? No, he probably misunderstood as usual._

 _Baileywick looked at him like he had said the most stupid thing in the world. Being one of the best sorcerer's in the known kingdoms could still mean that you had no brain…_

 _"_ _Please Cedric. I'm old but not senile. I've seen Sofia and how she acts. I've known for ages her feelings for you. I've also seen the way she changed you and your feelings for her…" he actually smiled a bit before returning the grim look in his face._

 _"_ _But you're doing everything to make what you have disappear and crush her in the process…"_

 _"_ _But I can't love her! She's a princess! She should fall in love with a prince and not a lowly sorcerer as myself…" Cedric got quiet when he saw the man in front of him clench his fist once again. He did not want to receive another jab…_

 _"_ _Have you ever stopped and thought about what you condemn Sofia to Cedric?! A royal sorcerer outranks most princes' by far since not all of them can become king… And do you really think that Sofia would be better off with another man, forced to marry just because he's a king? Her heart has been yours since she was eight years old. I do not think that she will give it away to anyone else soon. Would you really want her to marry someone that she doesn't love? Do you really want to condemn her to a life like that?"_

 _"_ _But…" Cedric felt his hearth twitch._

 _"_ _And don't you think you're being the cruelest person to teach her of what she almost had and how it feels being with the one she loves. Will it warm her any better when she's lying next to her future husband she doesn't love? If she would be with you she could still live here in the castle with everyone she loves… That's two reasons why he's also…" Baileywick coughed and told Cedric that he had wasted enough time with cowards. He left the sorcerer to himself._

 _Cedric had stood like frozen for a couple of minutes. What the heck was that?! That old steward actually said that he wanted Cedric to love Sofia! That must be the most absurd thing he had heard in his whole life!  
He felt like he had missed something vital in the conversation but he didn't feel like going over the yelling in his head once again._

 _He had sat down in one of the big armchairs and had put is head in his hands but had yelled at the contact. He had forgotten the aching for a second. Damn! Had Baileywick been a boxer in his younger days or what?!_

 _He had then put on the charm and gone out. He didn't want to think right now and he had hurriedly gone back to the ballroom, hoping that the festivities would help him keep the thoughts away._

 _And he confessed to himself that he wanted to see if Sofia would be able to come back to the ball and pretend like nothing had happened… he was the best as too be self-destructive and it felt like a good punishment for how he now felt…_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Cedric looked at her again feeling really sour. She really was a remarkable lady. She had managed to nestle herself into his heart and refused to let go.

No. He couldn't deny it anymore. He would slowly die if he had to see her in another man's arms and bed. But he couldn't ruin her either. She was fit to be a princess, not be reduced to being only a sorcerer's wife.  
He wished that his heart would have stayed the hard cold stone that it had been before she had walked in to his life. Those who said that it was better to have loved and lost love than not have loved at all had never been in this state…

"Mr. Cedric…"

Cedric turned around when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked at the smiling queen. He bowed towards her.

"Queen Miranda. I'm sorry. I was too far in my thoughts that I didn't hear you at first. Please forgive me…" he said.

Miranda just smiled and nodded. She was holding her hand towards him.

"I'll forgive you if you dance with me." She said.

Cedric gulped. He had never liked dancing and tonight he had lost count of all the dances he had danced. He suddenly got nervous. He could dance with Sofia since he had practiced with her throughout the years. Not with anyone else. Miranda had always been nice to him but since he was scared that she would realize his feelings for her daughter he was always a rather big klutz in her presence…

He took her out to the dance floor and started to dance with her. It was an easy dance that played so he felt thankful. He only accidently stepped on her foot once in the starting sequence of the dance. The first time he had danced this dance with Sofia he had kicked her poor feet a couple of times…

The both of them looked in Sofia's direction when they heard the sound of laughter from her. Both of them then looked at each other smiling directly after.

"I must thank you once again Cedric for saving her life. Sofia told me everything about what happened in Letithia. I can't imagine how it would be here if she hadn't made it… Please Cedric. Please keep looking out for her…"

Cedric blushed. The queen should be happy that she had only heard a tiny bit of what had happened in the glazier in Letithia… if she knew she wouldn't be saying those things. And definitely not be dancing with him like this…

He nodded and wished that he could always be near Sofia… He really was the biggest masochist.

If only he could make her flee the castle with him. If she would quit being a princess of Enchancia… he knew it would be impossible and that she loved her family too much for doing that…

He just had to accept that he would die of an broken heart…

XXXXX

 **Oh my! My fingers are on fire! When I started writing this I didn't realize that they would become two chapters! But then again you guys are probably happy. ;-) Double the fun reading!**

 **What do you think? How many more hints does it take before Cedric actually gets the hint that EVERYONE knows about "his secret"…?  
Please write and tell me.**

 **I snickered quite a bit writing these two chapters and as usual it made everyone around me wonder if I was becoming crazy (or in some cases crazier.)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! You guys make my day! It was so great reading the reviews after getting some sleep… too little if you ask me, but then again I got to see the brilliant smile of a tiny boy that wanted to watch Sofia the first on Disney Junior. (A perfect morning in my books.)**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Cedric sipped on his coffee in the tiny china cup. He looked at the others sitting on the picnic blankets. Sofia, James, Amber and her new husband. The two of them behaving like newly-weds and Cedric hated seeing them. He would never enjoy that feeling himself… and it didn't become any better when next to him his beloved sat and he couldn't show it.

It had been James telling the sorcerer that he needed his help with finding something that he had lost earlier. If Cedric had known it would mean joining the picnic he would have refused. James had realized when he sat in the flying carriage that he hadn't lost the pin. It had been in his pocket the whole time… That boy… man could really get on his nerves!

Now he was satisfied with rummaging through the picnic basket that had been brought with them. He found what he was searching for. A sandwich with his favorite cheese…

"Amber. What's wrong?" Sofia had noticed the way her sister looked and was worried. Amber had a sickly green tone to her head and it looked like she was almost throwing up.

Hugo looked at her and reacted quickly. He grabbed James sandwich and threw it away.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" James looked angrily at his brother in law.

"Don't eat things like that around Amber… can't you see that she becomes ill…" Hugo went quiet. Oops… Everyone stopped eating and looked at the couple.

Sofia squeaked of joy and hugged her sister.

"Amber! Is it true! Are you having a baby?!"

Sofia saw the blushing nod from her sister and the joy that her sister felt. She was so happy for her! Amber had often talked about having a baby and knew that it was great news for her older sister. She gave her sister another hug and started to plan in her head all the gifts and things she could do later with the baby.

Cedric looked confused.

"Isn't it a bit early to have morning sickness only after a week…? Huh?"

Amber and Hugo turned crimson at the same time. Double oops.

"Amber!" Sofia gasped. She had always thought that Amber was the one that was the most correct when it came to etiquette and things like that… turned out that she wasn't… James laughed so that he was doubled over. Cedric looked like he wanted to invent a spell that could make a blabbering mouth go away. His own. So much for his training in etiquette…

Amber seemed like she tried to shake of her embarrassment.

"Well. This happens all the time and it wasn't like we weren't getting married anyways… It's not our fault that it got a bit intense… Stop laughing James! Everyone knows that you've already done it a lot of times and with a lot of different ladies at that! I even accidentally went in on you when you were…"

Amber stopped talking to turn to Hugo and give him a nudge in his side to make him stop snickering. He immediately stopped and looked repentant. Ambers bickering had the opposite reaction to James that she had planned.

He just laughed even more and said with a smile:

"And why shouldn't I! Something that feels so good isn't supposed to not be done! And since there's so many ways to enjoy it I want to do every one of them. And try them out with diff…"

"James! Mind your tongue! Not everyone here is as well versed in these types of activities. Think about your sister for goodness sake!"

Everyone turned their gaze to Sofia embarrassed that they hadn't thought of her. At first she looked shocked at what they had said. Everyone had… oh. Wait… did he mean… my! Sofia turned away her own gaze and knew her face was on fire…

"Ah… Is this…" Cedric stuttered. This was not a suitable thing to be talking about… Dangerous topics to be avoided…

Amber squeaked.

"Sofia! I know that look! You've seem to keep secrets from me! You and me are gonna have a talk…"

Cedric tensed feeling the panic rise. This wasn't any good. Wait, what was that? Ceedric pointed his ears and listened intently.

"What's that noise?" He asked.

Amber turned to him looking annoyed.

"Why are you trying to make us talk about other things Cedric? Aren't you also curious…"

Cedric looked at Amber again. Wait! If he said something they would… No! Everything was starting to get all muddled up.

"I also heard some strange noises." Hugo said.

That made them all stop and listen.

They heard animal sounds. A lot of animal sounds and a lot of thumping. The ground started to vibrate and soon they saw a lot of different animals coming. They were screaming in terror.

The royals screamed and tried to flee from the animal's path. The picnic blanket got torn when the hooves and claws ran over it. What was happening?! Sofia tried to hear what they were screaming. She couldn't since it was so loud and a lot of different things at the same time.

Suddenly Sofia recognized one of the larger animals.

"Neela! It's me Sofia! Where's Kentan?" She screamed to the large deer.

It made the deer snorted in panic but when it finally recognized the princess that waved trying to get the attention it stopped its running. But it still stomped scared around, whipping its head and showing the whites in the eyes.

Sofia hurriedly ran to the deer and stroke it's mule to try to calm the big animal down.

"What had happened Neela?" She asked when the deer had stopped panting.

"Oh it's terrible princess! The fire came from nowhere and it's still spreading… Oh! It's so terrible! And then Kentan tried to help the squirrels when he fell down… and now his antlers are stuck and he can't run away from the fire… Oh! Please help him!"

Sofia turned around to the others and looked determined at them.

"It's a fire in the old woods. Please go back to the castle and warn all the others. If they don't start digging the trenches all of Enchancia can be at risk." She said and stepped on a stone and jumped up on the back of the deer.

"What about you Sofia?!" James shouted.

"I'm going to help the animals of the forest. My dear friend Kentan is in trouble and needs my help."

She ran off before anyone had the time to protest. What was a single princess supposed to do to stop a forest fire?

Cedric managed to act quickly enough and took the antlers of a younger deer and soon sat on its back.

"I know I can't talk to you but I know you understand me. Please follow the princess. She can't do this on her own. I need to help her!"

The stag screeched and started running back the way it had come from, following its mother and the princess on her back.

The others looked at each other feeling a bit scared. When they finally smelled the smoke in the air they realized that they needed to go get more help.

XXXXX

Sofia jumped of the back of the tired deer and crouched down to look at Kentan's situation. He had gotten his big antlers stuck between some stones and he lied exhausted in a bad way. She saw marks that told her that he had tried his very best to get loose of the stones.

Sofia coughed. The fire wasn't here yet, but thick smoke was starting to make it difficult to breathe without coughing.

Sofia tried to drag in the antlers. They didn't budge. She pulled her wand from her shoulder bag feeling luck that she had started to bring it with her all the time. She pointed it at the antlers and yelled.

"Devolva-" she started coughing again. Before she managed to get her breath again and try again she heard

"Devolvate manu tua!" Cedric shouted from the animals back and jumped off. Missing and tumbled. He quickly rose again and went to Sofia.

She looked at the stag that finally managed to rise again. He was in a bad shape and Sofia knew that he was too tired and had inhaled too much smoke to be able to run away.

She felt how her tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't give up now!

"Ceedric. What can we do to help him?" she cried.

Cedric looked and came to the same conclusion as her when he saw the dead tired stag. He looked troubled but then he smiled.

"I have one stamina spell. But after one hour he needs to lie down and not do anything else. The spell will make him not feel his hurt or that he's tired. But if he uses it more than that he will over exhaust himself and he will die. So you need to go as far as you can in that time."

He flicked his wand and the both of them saw how the stag looked a lot better.

The three deer's ran away leaving the two human's behind.

They needed to give them a fighting chance to survive. Cedric looked at Sofia.

"Do you remember the spell I taught you that you used to drive the smoke and odor from my tower after the hair extension mishap?" he asked and quelling a chough.

Sofia nodded and they looked for a place a bit higher. It would give them some more time before they would need to go further back.

They ran and Sofia felt like she had soot in her lunges.

They stopped and the both of them made their wands ready.

"Make as big gestures as possible pointing towards the woods area. The fire has gotten really big but it should make it grow more slowly. It will be draining but you have to keep up. I will make the rain spells but that will take some time. Are you ready?"

She nodded and they started their spelling. Sofia felt the air picking up speed and soon it felt like a tornado had her in its grip. She worked solely on mental strength and hoped that Cedric would finish his spell soon.

She saw how the wall of fire pushed back a tiny bit. It wasn't enough but it gave her a bit of hope.

She felt like cheering when she finally felt the first drops fall on her. She let her spell end when the heaven had opened wholly and the water poured down.

She staggered but before she lost her balance Cedric caught her. Sofia saw that he was as tired as she was but he still managed to be her strength.

They looked at the fire. It had started to go down, but only in the area that the rain hit. But it was still spreading in other areas.

It was not enough.

"We can't stop just yet Ceedric." Sofia said and tried to not sound too tired.

"I know Sofia. Had I been able to stop you I would have done it ages before. Why do you think I'm here? I can't let you do this alone and this way I can have my eyes on you."

Cedric told her that he had an idea. They should also use the stamina spell on themselves. Since the both of them could do magic they could continue to cast the spell until the fire wasn't a problem anymore… and he had a potion in his cupboard that could help them later when they didn't need the spell anymore. It would work as long as they didn't do it too many times.

Sofia nodded and he gave her one dose of the spell. She felt how energy filled her veins. He then did it on himself. Sofia made a magic carpet from her wand and they traveled to another area by a lake.

They landed and together they made a water dragon spell. It took them two tries before they managed to get the dragon to rise high up and soar up over the flaming treetops. The water dragon was taking away the fire wherever it touched. The dragon snake turned larger and larger until the magic ended with an implosion. The water falling down on the ground trailing back into the waterways.

Sofia shivered. She was soaked wet and had started to get really cold. Being both mentally drained and physically. She quickly spelled herself with yet another stamina spell and then gave Cedric one.

They flew up in the sky on the magic carpet to get a better overview of the fires and its destruction. The soot that was flying around made their eyes itching.

It looked dreadful!

They came to the next are that was burning intently. Sofia felt like crying once again. This part of the woods had no lakes or big enough watering holes. The water wasn't enough to make the fires go out. Cedric pointed.

"There! See that mud on the hillside. It can be used to quell the fires."

They spelled once again together and they saw how the mud flew around mimicking a sandstorm. This was going really swell!

Cedric looked around from the carpet. The most of the fires had been put out. Only a few places still had the roaring fires. Cedric saw the flying fire brigade in the area closest to the village. Finally they had help!

"It's time for us to stop Sofia. Let the professionals do the rest."

Sofia nodded when she suddenly heard a whimpering sound. She looked around trying to see the source. There! She finally saw it. A faun had climbed a tall tree fleeing the flames… not that it had been the best idea since it now was stuck in the tree and the ground beneath had turned into a barbeque.

"Look there!" Sofia said and steered the mat towards the tree.

"I don't think this is such a good thing Sofia…" Cedric muttered.

"But we have to help!" She said and flew faster. Cedric sighed and made another stamina spell for them. Starting to get worried that they had overdone it.

They managed to save the faun bringing it on the mat. They realized that the mat wouldn't hold the three of them for long and when they found a place that they could let him off.

Cedric realized that the two of them were on the brink of total exhaustion and decided that they needed to go away. The stamina spell working shorter and shorter amounts of time being the surest way of knowing that they had used it a bit too much.

He took over the control of the mat and started steering in the direction of the castle.

The destruction was evident everywhere. But it wasn't an blazing inferno anymore. Had the two of them done all of this? Sofia was remarkable and strengthened his magic tenfold…

"Whoa!"

Cedric pulled away from a blast that suddenly appeared when the wind changed directions.

She heard a scream and when he looked back he saw how Sofia fell of the mat.

"Sofia!" He screamed and turned the mat around flying down to catch her.

He finally caught her only centimeters from the ground. Sofia was panting heavily. He suddenly saw her eyes go wide of fright. He turned his head and reacted instantly.

"Explodio!" the falling tree exploded. Fire and wooden splinters flew everywhere. Cedric quickly moved in between the princess and the debris shielding her from it.

Sofia saw how the face of her beloved twisted in pain. He landed on top of her heavily and Sofia drew back her hand and saw the blood on it. Big pieces of wood standing out from his back. She threw dirt on his back to take out the fire that was burning away his robe.

"Ceedric!"

Sofia became really scared.

She rose up and grabbed Cedric's robes, pulling him up on the mat again. She did a healing bubble around him and flew the mat as quick as she could.

Hurry! Please hurry! Please do not die on me Ceedric! She thought.

She finally saw the castle and all the people that were on the landing ran to her when they saw her.

Their smiling faces turned horrid when they saw the pained look on Sofia and the bleeding Cedric next to her.

"Sofia!" Roland came running after a messenger had gotten him.

"Dad! I need to take Cedric to his tower and save him! The both of us have taken the stamina spell and I need to make it before the two of us goes out. When we're sleeping no one... I say no one can disturb us!"

She quickly made the bubble follow her and Roland watcher her go, scared stiff. He knew that a lot of people had died using that spell…

XXXXX

Sofia applied the last of the healing paste on Cedric's back. He had passed out when she had pulled out the splinters from his back. Sofia had cried in her own pain for every shard pulled. Luckily she had managed to give him some medicines and a strengthening potion before he had passed out. Now his chances of going through the sleep without problems had gotten larger. Without it would be possible that he couldn't wake up again. She hadn't dared to take it before she was finished as not to fall asleep.

She walked slowly towards the table and realized that her strength was fading and fast. She managed to grab the bottle with the potion and started drinking it. She felt dizzy and the bottle fell from her hand. The clear liquid spilled out on the floor. Oh no! She had managed to only drink a little. She felt her legs get wobbly. She had to lie down now!

She turned around and managed to drag her feet closer to the bed. She fell down on it next to Cedric, making sure that she wouldn't hurt his exposed back.

Everything turned black and the both of them slept like the dead.

Outside Baileywick tried to make the king go down. He had made sure that there should be two guards outside on all times. They had orders not to let anyone in before they started to hear waking voices. The kingdom needed its regent. Those two needed to sleep.

Roland looked at the bolted door feeling a fright he had never felt before…

XXXXX

 **Fire!**

 **It was really interesting writing this chapter. Cedric and Sofia can really be a power team together.**

 **So what do you think? Please tell me and it will make my day the best!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aasa**


	15. Chapter 15

**The feedback I received after the last chapter has made me absolutely stunned! Thank you so much for those lovely words! (You guys know who I'm talking about. ;-) )**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!  
And off course, it's time to start getting ready for some lemonade again! **

**Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Sofia woke up screaming. Her whole body felt like it was being stabbed by thousands of swords all over her body. No! She wanted to return to the black abyss where nothing hurt. She wanted to scream but she didn't hear her voice. Sofia panicked and tried to open up her eyes. She did but the blinding light made her close her eyes again.

 _Don't go. Be strong my love._

A soothing voice was being heard and it helped her not to lose her mind. It still hurt too much and it felt like she was breaking asunder into tiny fragments. She tried to take down air into her lungs but she only managed to take shallow breaths in an alarming tempo. If this was living she wanted to die… please…

 _I promise it will become easier to bear in a while. Please don't leave me alone._

The voice kept her grounded. She knew by instinct that the voice was the only thing keeping her awake. She both knew it was the most important thing in the world and that she could do anything for the voice, but at the same time she hated it for not letting her end this torment.

It felt like ages before she felt the pain lessening, but only for a bit. Or was it that she managed to take the pain more and more? She didn't know. And she didn't care. As long as she didn't have to feel the enormity of the pain.

 _Only a little more my love. I will always be there to lessen the pain_.

Finally she felt that she didn't have to cry out in pain any more. She managed to take a breath that didn't feel like her lungs would implode… and she could manage to feel the hand that was slowly caressing her cheek. It had probably done that the whole time but it had been overshadowed by the intense pain. Sofia felt dead tired but now the will to go into the black abyss had receded. Now she just wanted to sleep the healing sleep…

XXXXX

Cedric felt that he could finally relax a bit and let out a calming breath, making himself cringe. His back had healed tremendously in the short amount of time but it still hurt like hell. It had healed mostly because of Sofia's care and that he had managed to lie so still for so long. Guess there can be some great things being knocked out by using the stamina spell to that extent that they did. He had slept like the dead and hadn't moved a bit.

He sighed and looked at the now sleeping Sofia. He had almost lost her once again. Only this time he had almost been too late.

Had he woken up a bit later than he had done, Sofia could have been too far away gone into sleep. He had seen the bottle on the floor and seen the now dried up stain on it and realized that she hadn't been able to drink it all up before the sleep took her. Luckily she had drunk some of it. Had she not… Cedric didn't want to think about that possibility…

He had quickly taken her hand and started the soul search when he found how low her body temperature had gotten. He had only had a spider thread thin line to go by searching for her wandering soul. He had not dared to touch it in case that it would be the last strain for it and that it would have snapped. He had searched quite a while before he had finally seen her spirit. It had taken a lot of force to drag it back to her body.

He knew that it had hurt her like nothing ever could. Being like torture. He had hated the idea that he would torture her like that but the alternative had been to let her die and that would mean even bigger torture for himself. He knew that it would feel like the body had to go through all that pain but it was 'only' in the mind. But that could be as bad. What he had been the second most scared of was that it would be too much for her psyche and that her mind would have snapped during the trials… He had tried talking to her the whole while and he believed that maybe she had heard him.

Now her soul was firmly back in her body again and he knew that she was safe. She wasn't healed yet but she would be.

Cedric yawned. He had overused his magic once again. He was still healing himself and should have been resting. He was feeling lucky that he had done it. The other way wouldn't have been a valid choice to choose.

He sighed in content. Sofia slept next to him and that was all that mattered right now. He drank some water before he fell asleep and the both of them slept the much needed restorative sleep.

Wormwood and Clover came in again to watch their loved ones sleep. Taking care of them in the way they knew how.

XXXXX

Sofia woke up looking up into the ceiling. She recognized it as the ceiling of Cedric's tower. She was lying in his bed. It was night but the moon shined brightly and made it possible for her to see clearly.

She sat up when she remembered what had happened and quickly turned to her side seeing Cedric lying there sleeping softly. She let go of the air in her lungs. They had made it! She felt a big relief that she had managed to save his life. He was her everything.

Sofia saw her wand lying on the bed stand and conjured quietly a glass of water drinking it. How long had they been asleep? She wondered and put the glass back on the table.

Now that her throat didn't feel like it had sandpaper in it she looked to Cedric and decided that he couldn't have the now dried poultice on his back anymore. She positioned herself so that she could start go to work on his back.

The poultice was easy to get of his back since it had been there for so long. His back felt dry to her touch but wholly cured. It was only tiny white marks on his back but nothing that looked bad. He was scared for life but it was marks of bravery and he could bear them with pride. She conjured a cream just like the one she had in her bedroom and started to smear it on to his back. She made circular motions with her hands and loved the feeling of having her hands on his skin.

She followed the shape of his shoulder blades and up and down his spine. She felt his muscles and broader shoulders. Her hands traveled further down again and stopped at his trousers lining. She wanted to take off his dirty and sooty clothes. She blushed when having that thought. The intimacy of being able to touch her beloved Cedric like this was magical… and very arousing. She tried to ignore the heavy feeling in her breasts and how heat traveled down to her stomach and further still. He was her patient right now. She shouldn't have these thoughts when he was sleeping.

A soft movement was done by Cedric and after that she felt how he tensed up a bit. His breathing had changed. He was awake. Sofia continued with her circles making sure that all the cream had gone into his body.

"Ah… Is that you Sofia?" Cedric's voice sounded hoarse like he hadn't any water in his whole body.

Sofia stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Is everything ok Ceedric? Do you want some water?" She sounded worried. He had been so close to leaving her for ever before she had fallen asleep.

Cedric rose up on his arms and quickly turned around to look at her. He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her intently, making sure that she was really sitting there and looking fine. She blushed when she saw his worried gaze and that his torso was very naked. It didn't make her thoughts any more decent, rather the opposite.

Cedric dragged her into his embrace giving her a good squeeze.

"Thank god you're ok! I was so scared Sofia! Please don't do something so stupid like that again…Sofia?" he pulled her away from him too look into her eyes when giving her the lecture.

Sofia's tears had started falling. Cedric seemed to be alright! She hadn't realized that she had still been terrified for his life until now.

"I thought that I had lost you there… I was so afraid…" she hiccupped.

"Oh Sofia." Cedric looked into her watery eyes and he closed in on her. Both closing their eyes and tilting their heads for the impact. They met in the middle and the kiss set the both of them on fire in a way that the fire in the woods hadn't been able to do.

Sofia's hands loved touching more of Cedric's bare top. She let her hands travel around his back… feeling his shoulders and arms… touching the lean muscles on his chest. She felt a resonating tensing in her own nipples when she found his and felt how they retracted.

Cedric gasped and Sofia let her mouth trail down to his throat. She kissed it softly and licked it. She loved the taste of him even if it still bore the burnt taste from the fire. It felt great hearing him moan in pleasure and to feel it vibrate in his throat under her lips.

She trailed down with her lips downwards to his chest. She found his nipple and remembered how she had felt when he had touched hers all those months ago. She felt a pang of lust surge through her when he cried out his pleasure. But she soon whimpered when she felt how he forcefully pulled her away from him.

He looked pained but at the same time his gaze made her feel a pulling in her stomach.

"Sofia, you don't know what you're doing…" he said his pain clearly in his voice.

"Did I hurt you… I'm sorry…" she said feeling terrible.

"No… no. You can never hurt me… but the things you do make me… want to…" Cedric's voice broke.

Sofia looked at him seeing his torment. She held out her arms towards him, pleading.

"Ceedric. Please hold me… I need you."

Cedric moved in to meet Sofia. He loved her and would die for her. He would give her the sun and the moon if he could. He hated seeing her hurt and wanted to everything to ease her suffering.

The kiss was passionate and desperate. Cedric pushed her gently down on his bed and moved so that he could worship her. He pulled up on his arms looking down on Sofia: Lying in his bed, on his pillow, wanting him. She was the most beautiful person alive, even when being dirty by the soot and having parts of her hair frizzed by the contact of the exploding fire.

He needed her as much as she needed him. He looked down on her ruined dress she was wearing. It could have been easy for him to tear it to shreds but he didn't want to have Sofia in that way, not as a ravage. He wanted to show her what a goddess she was.

He looked to the side and saw Sofia's wand lying there. He took it and made some movements with it. Sofia gasped but smiled immediately. Much better! The spell had cleaned them up a bit and the clothes had been changed into whole, clean silken fabrics. Sofia quickly looked down and giggled. The nightgown was deep purple and very sheer. Nothing like the ones she was used to wearing. Cedric still hadn't anything on his top, but the trousers had been changed. He hadn't needed to dress them up again, but he had longed so very long for this. He wanted to undress her in the regular way…

He looked at her once more. The lust in her eyes hypnotizing him, his very own goddess.

"I love you…" Sofia whispered and Cedric covered her lips again.

Their tongues danced the lovers dance, darting each other's lust on.

A new type of firestorm starting.

XXXXX

 **What… did you believe that you were going to get to read a lot of yummy lemons in this chapter? ^_~**

 **I had planned to write it in the beginning. But I felt that it needed its own chapter.**

 **What are your thoughts? Tell me!**

 **I hope that the next chapter won't be too long before written… I do want to write these delicious scenes that we do know will happen in the next chapter…**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally time for some "magic"! ;-) People not of legal age… do NOT read! I mean it… this chapter will be really… steamy. ^_~**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Sofia purred of delight when Cedric finally moved his hands away from her hair and down her body. They moved down her neck following her collarbone… further down. She felt his fingers move on top of her silken nightgown and moving round the shape of her breast.

She whimpered softly urging him on to keep on doing what he did, and do a lot more. His lips kissed her intently and Sofia returned them with at least the same amount of lust. She loved him so much! Her hands trailed over his bare back and his sides. She slowly let her hands go further down feeling his hollow and to the lining of his trousers, moving her hands on top of his trousers feeling the shape of his butt. It felt firm and she felt how he clenched his cheeks and moved closer to her body, pressing against her. She gasped when she felt the proof that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, his swelling pressing hard against her. Cedric moved a bit more so that he got to lie on top of Sofia in between her legs.

Sofia moaned loudly when he rubbed her with the bulge, her hips going up in a welcoming gesture. This time it was he that moaned and rolled once more with his hips. His hands caught her breasts looking deliciously hard under the fabric. His mouth traveled down and took one of the hard peaks into his mouth through the fabric, sucking on it and gently nibbling it. His hands traveled down towards her knees and started to move the fabric upwards. He had planned on taking it slow but he felt the need growing in him and he didn't want anything else than seeing her naked. The fabric was dragged upwards and Sofia helped with moving her hips up to let it slip beneath her.

He pulled the nightgown up over her head and felt like teasing her a bit and caught her hands in the fabric over her head. He held them in a firm grip and took his mouth to the other nipple, blowing softly on it making it even harder in anticipation. He heard Sofia panting with desire and saw how she arched her back to invite him to taste her lovely body. Oh yes! He was going to taste it… but first…

He licked it with the tip of his tongue very lightly making her moan once again. He did it again with a little bit more tension. Loving the reaction that he got from his woman. He slowly did it once again and he felt how she started to move in frustration underneath him.

"Ceedric, please… I want it…"

Cedric obeyed her and took the hard peak into his mouth sucking it while kneading the other one and pinching it. He loved the sounds that she did and the way she moved under him. Her hips egging him on. He could feel her heat through his trousers and his member twitched with need. Not yet…

He let his hand travel down her smooth skin down the side of her stomach, further down and letting his fingers trail through her curly locks on her vulva. He moved a tiny bit only to make it possible for him to touch her.

Sofia moved her legs further apart telling him that she welcomed him. So wet. His mouth found the other needing nipple again and sucked on it. He finally let go of her wrists and massaged her breast again. His other hand found her sensitive spots in her wet core and rubbed them gently. He felt how she pressed herself against him. He smiled in awe. He was the one making her feel like this. He should be the one to satisfy her needs.

He started rubbing her swollen tip more, making her shake in need. Her hands found his shoulders and hair. Her nails softly scratching him. She cried in lust when he softly pinched her clitoris making her arch her back. His lips left her breast and started trailing down her stomach. He licked her bellybutton making her shiver.

Sofia started to feel embarrassed. What was he doing?! He couldn't be going down there…? She weakly tried to object with pulling his head upwards but at the same time she felt the need for him to do something so she moved even more enthusiastic with his wonderful fingers.

"Ah! Oh!" Sofia screamed of passion when she felt how he blew on her throbing core. She felt embarrassed by the way he was positioned and tried to move her knees together. He let his finger slide by her lower lips and the sensation made her widen them again.

He came closer and when he let his tongue stroke her testingly between her lips she screamed loudly and threw her head back against the pillows. Cedric tasted her and lapped her greedily. He nibbled on her hard peak and sucked it a bit making her pant. Finally he felt her starting to go over the edge and he loved the taste of her when he licked as far in as he could into her core. Feeling her muscles tensing up around him at the same time when she became even wetter. He felt drugged by her nectar.

Cedric hurriedly pulled his trousers of himself at the same time as he saw Sofia land from the intense orgasm that he had given her. He continued to play her tender instruments making her quickly come back up to another tidal wave.

He rubbed her making her movements beg for even more. He needed her as much as he knew she needed him…

Cedric moved up and looked at her. She looked at him with clouded eyes. Her lust for him evident in her eyes. Begging him for more.

He didn't want to hurt her. So he wanted to be certain that she was as ready for him as possible. He rubbed her quicker again and when he felt that she was about to come a second time he gently trusted his hard member into her. _Thank you Greylock for talking so much! I never knew I would get to try this out myself_! Cedric thought before he lost his mind again.

Finally! He heard her scream of lust and he looked for any sign that she hurt but he only saw her lustful smile as the intensity of the orgasm shock her. He felt almost like coming himself when he felt the lovely clenching around him and how her slick womb wanted to suck him further in. he wanted to pound her claiming her, filling her up. But he waited for her to get used to him.  
Knowing that this was her first time.

He rolled his hip a bit as too get a better stance and Sofia immediately started groaning and moved her hips too. Her hands going around his hips pulling him closer still. Her legs grabbing him catching him.

It was all he needed. He started moving. First slowly out… and in but her hips egging him on and he felt the need to obey her wishes. Every thrust gave him a panting groan from her. He felt how her inside stared clenching up again and felt how his whole body moved with her over the edge. He screamed her name when he exploded inside her, feeling her convulse around him in her own ecstasy.

He panted heavily and looked down at her, his Sofia. Cedric leaned down and tried to positioning himself on the bed without crushing her with his weight, but also not trying to leave from his sheeting. He didn't want to let go of her right just yet. He wanted this night…

He smiled when he heard Sofia giggle in satisfaction and hearing that she was still a bit out of breath.

"Oh wow! I never believed that it would be this ah-mazing!" she said and giggled once more, giving him a kiss on his throat.

Cedric didn't answer her with any words but his smile widened even more and he kissed her on her hair and hugged her tightly, feeling the utmost joy that he had her in his arms like this.

They lied like this for a little while enjoying the feeling. Sofia's fingers trailed absentminded over his back and arms. He liked the feeling. He felt complete.

All of a sudden Cedric giggled and laughed when her fingers had gone a bit too far astray down to his side. Sofia smiled wickedly realizing that he was ticklish. She couldn't stop the urge to tickle him some more.

He laughed even more and grabbed her. He wrestled some with her and she ended up on top of him. They panted a bit and looked into each other's eyes. Sofia pulled up on her arms so that she was straddled on top of him. Cedric gasped. She looked wonderful looking like a goddess. A sexy goddess with bare breast and bed tangled hair. He felt himself react again to the apparition on top.

Sofia made a surprised 'o' with her mouth and Cedric saw how her eyes turned to that lovely clouded azure blue color again. He felt certain parts flinch in excitement. She moved a bit making the both of them feel how the heat turned on its flame once again.

She knew by instinct the movements she should do and she felt how he started growing inside her again. Cedric's hands moved to her breasts cupping them in his hands. At first she made slow movements enjoying the sensation of feeling him inside her but soon she felt the urge to quicken the pace.

Cedric moaned and moved his hands to her hips to support her a bit. Suddenly he felt how she clenched around his rod and it almost drove him insane. He wanted to much more!

Sofia stopped her movements for a minute to catch her breath again but when Cedric couldn't wait any more he moved one of his hands to her clit and softly started rubbing it. Sofia started to move again and it didn't take long before they both came together again.

Sofia smiled and lay down again next to Cedric. She smiled tiredly and kissed his cheek. It didn't take long until she napped next to him feeling utterly satisfied.

Cedric lied there smiling himself and was just about to drowse off himself when he widened his eyes in chock.

 _Oh no! What had he done?!_

XXXXX

Sofia lied in the bed and felt wonderful. Sure, she felt a bit sore in places that she had never realized she could have ache in. But she still felt wonderful. Famished but still wonderful. She turned around expecting to find Cedric next to her. The bed was empty.

She opened her eyes and looked around the bed. He wasn't there and she realized that she was dressed in a regular nightgown. She felt confused. Finally her gaze found Cedric sitting in one of his coaches he had in front of his fireplace. He had gotten dressed himself in his regular clothes. His gaze was looking into nothingness looking troubled.

"Ceedric…?" She asked confused.

She saw him spring up from the coach and turned to look at her looking desperate. He took some steps towards her but stopped midways. Sofia sat up on the bed feeling worried.

"Sofia. Are you all right?" he asked looking really worried. Sofia let go of her breath and smiled.

"I'm totally fine Ceedric. Why are you up?" she said. Her smile faded when looking at him.

His gaze left her and he looked intently down in the floor in front of him. Too ashamed to look at her, the woman he had defiled.

"I'm so sorry princess." He said.

"For what Ceedric?"

"For… It should never have happened… I wish it could come undone."

Sofia froze. Not again.

"But it did Ceedric. And you know that I wanted it too so don't you dare to apologize for it!" Sofia felt how the familiar feeling was creeping in on her once again.

"But it can't… I do not have any right to take that from you… We can't…" Cedric felt like an as hole and it was evident in his voice.

"I gave it to you! Don't you dare to say that we should forget it! You're the only one for me!" Sofia stood up trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I can't…" Cedric said definitely.

Sofia couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! You've made it clear that you and I can never be together. I won't force you to something that you do not want. I will leave because I can't stand being hurt no more! But don't you dare say that what we shared should be forgotten. Never!"

Sofia saw her wand and quickly took it into her hand and pointed it at the sorcerer yelling " _Napicus_!" Magic flew from it and hit Cedric directly in his chest.

The momentum blew Ceedric backwards and he fell down over the armrest on his couch.

The last thing he saw before passing out was how Sofia twirled her wand over her head and green smoke engulfed her before making her disappear.

"Sofia…" he whispered

Cedric's eyes closed falling asleep.

XXXXX

 **Smoking hot!**

 **I loved writing this chapter and made everything to be able to write a bit on it in between everything else that needed to be done.**

 **Give me feedback! What do you think of this chapter? What do you think will happen in the following chapter/ chapters?**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aasa**


	17. Chapter 17

**You came back for more I see. I hope that the last chapter wasn't too steamy for you, this one will not be. (sadly, but now you know it's safe to read on.)**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Cedric woke up feeling crooked. Why was he sleeping like this in his coach? He carefully stood up creaking his neck and back. He looked around and then he remembered.

"Sofia…" he said panicked.

He took his wand and ran out from the tower room; almost colliding with the guard that shocked looked at the distressed sorcerer.

"Where's Sofia?" he asked not really bother to stand still long enough to hear the guards stuttering answer.

"I- I don't know… Inside…?" the guard said to Cedric's back that was running down the stairs.

Cedric saw that it was mid-morning. Cedric ran towards the throne room ignoring all the servants that he met on the way there. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and started shouting when they saw him. It made Cedric panic even more. Oh, no. They knew…

Cedric's face got a determined look, if this was the way it was going to end then so be it. At least it would put it out of his misery…

He opened the door in the back of the throne room. He then saw both the king and the queen standing there talking to… Wait, what did mummy and father do here?! Oh no… where they going to have to watch his beheading? Cedric's mood dropped ten folds. He felt his shame even more. The last couple of steps towards the king felt like it were made by led boots on his legs.

They turned around when they heard someone approach and Cedric took a big breath to prepare himself for what would happen next.

"Cedric! You're finally awake!" the king said happily and quickly took the necessarily steps to reach his sorcerer. He gave him a heartily clap in his back and then a big hug. Cedric turned blue in his face and finally he remembered to let go of the air in his lungs.

What? Hadn't they heard anything yet? No, something was wrong. He saw the stern an un-approving look in his father's face. His face was steaming of contained anger… Cedric managed to get loose from the kings embrace and started to stagger:

"Where's pr- princess Sofia?" he asked.

The king looked at him in surprise.

"Well ,she said she had to go look for a flower for the potion she said that you would be needing… but it looks like you don't have to drink it now… She should be back really soon…"

Cedric turned bleak. Sofia had said that she would go away. No! She didn't mean…

"I have to apologize to her… I…" Cedric felt how the sweat pressed out from his pores. Where could she be?

He turned even more confused when the king grabbed his shoulders and turned him around pushing him.

"Before that there's something that I think you need to see…" he said. He went with him towards the balcony next to the throne room, Goodwyn, Winifred and queen Miranda behind them. One looking like he was about to explode and the second one like she was a cat that had licked all the cream from the bowl. The third one looked proud of him.

The bright sun made him shut his eyes at first and he dared to look only when he had brought up his hand to shade his eyes. Before he could steady his gaze he heard an explosion of cheers.

He looked down and saw the courtyard filled with people. Everyone was waving their hands and cheering. Soon he heard some individual words;

"Cedric! Cedric is saved! Hurray for our savior! He sawed Enchancia! Best sorcerer alive! Hurray for Cedric and Princess Sofia! Hurray for the Princess!"

He just stood there. They were cheering for him. He couldn't believe his ears. They were cheering for HIM!

"Wave for the crowd." The king whispered.

Cedric obeyed. He felt dumbstruck. The cheers went wild when they saw his waving hand.

"You've been sleeping for a week. You really made it easy for the firefighters and volunteers to start the rebuilding and to take away the debris. Most trees will survive even if they look burnt and most of the animals have returned to their homes in the forest. We can already see how the forest is regaining its greenery. With a little bit of help from the kingdoms magic users…"

The king hugged the shoulders of his royal sorcerer and pointed on all the people in front of them.

"They've been waiting there for days and nights praying that the two of you should wake up. They saw what the two of you did and they love you for it. Hadn't it been for the two of you the forest would have burned down and most of Enchancia with it. We are forever in your gratitude Cedric."

"Oh! Ceddywinks! You are the most famous sorcerer ever to have lived in all of the known kingdoms! I told you that you were destined to be someone of greatness!" his mother said and flew around him with her arms with a squeal of delight.

"She's right. You are the best sorcerer to have ever lived Cedric. The bards have even made songs of your bravery and they're sung every night." Miranda said and smiled. She gestured for them to walk inside again seeing the stress this gave the sorcerer.

"Bu- but I'm not… I'm no hero…" he said.

"You and Sofia did the most heroic act I've ever heard of." The king tried to persuade his sorcerer to understand the truth.

"Sofia… I have to apologize to Sofia… I did something that's unforgivable… I..." he tried to tell them. This was a farce.

"You don't have to forgive her. If I know her right she was the one heading into the danger all by herself and you had to follow her to keep her safe. You're the reason she's safe now. This is the second time you've saved her life Cedric. How will I ever repay you? You can wish for anything Cedric."

 _It's at least the twentieth time_ … he thought before he shook the thought away.

"But I need…" Cedric felt confused.

"Ohh… Ceddywinks! Think wisely. You can have whatever you want…" Winifred was clapping her hands in excitement.

Cedric twisted and turned his upper body but his feet felt glued to the floor. What was happening?

"So, tell us Cedric. What do you want as your reward?" The king asked amused and looking enigmatic.

Cedric looked sullen.

"I don't have anything that I want…" he said.

"Nonsense Cedric! Everyone want's something! It must be something that you desire more than anything in the whole world…" the king threw out is arms enthusiastically. It made Cedric even more miserable. If the king knew he wouldn't be saying that…

"No. This you can't give me…" he sighed saying the last words. Everyone listened intently. What was he saying?

"I'm the king! Of course I can give you anything that can be found in Enchancia!"

Roland's last words made Cedric's patience pop.

"But you can't give me Sofia!..." Cedric gasped in shock. Crap! Now he had done it. Finally, he had prepared to die today… but when it was finally time, he wanted to live more than everything else. What had he done?!

Everyone around him gasped, except the king. He looked at Cedric with a determined face.

"Are you saying that you want to marry Sofia?" he asked. Cedric's legs turned to jelly but he managed to keep standing. Seconds went without anyone speaking. Cedric steeled himself. He was tired of lying. He inhaled and looked into the kings eyes.

"Yes, your highness. I know that I'm a lowly sorcerer and that she's a princess. But I do love her more than anything. I told you that my wish couldn't be fulfilled…" he said.

"Yes. It's not a wish that I can fulfill…" Roland said. Cedric's heart crumbled to pieces. Cedric didn't care anymore. They could kill him for all that mattered…

"… I promised Miranda and Sofia that she could marry whoever she wanted and I can't break that promise… So you will have to ask her herself…"

Cedric crashed down on the floor. What?! He looked up at the king that had taken the necessarily steps to reach his sorcerer once again. He held a hand towards him to help him up. Cedric looked dumbfounded at him. Had he really heard what he think the king had said?

He took the offered hand and was helped up to standing. The grip was still around his hand.

"But if my guess is true then she won't be having any problems with fulfilling your wish Cedric. And don't you dare tell me that Enchancia's savior and greatest sorcerer wouldn't be enough for my daughter!" he said and laughed.

Cedric just gaped and didn't know what do think. This must be some kind of trap…

"It's about time you do the proper thing! I thought that you were better than that Cedric! Now you will have to make her a proper woman again…" Godwyn bellowed angrily. His anger couldn't be contained any more. As quickly as he had said it he realized what he had done. Oops…

"Ouhawww! " Cedric screamed feeling like his hand was being crushed in a vise.

The king looked ravaging mad. Miranda quickly put her hand on her husband's shoulder pleading to him to let go. Winifred squealed with equal joy and distress.

Cedric felt like the snare was around his neck once again. He had totally forgotten that someone could have discovered what had been going on in his tower… and someone had. His father… no wonder he had looked like he could kill him…

Miranda succeeded in calming the king down enough to not look like he was on the killing edge anymore.

"Then you really have to succeed in convince her Cedric. Nothing else can be good enough…" the king said grumbling.

Cedric felt a new bit of panic wash over him. What if she wouldn't say yes?! What would happen then…?

All of a sudden they heard heavy panting and running feet. The turned and saw that Baileywick came with one of the maids in tog. The usually calm steward looked really worried.

"You highnesses! We have a problem!" he said his voice almost going into falsetto. This was very unusual for the steward. It made all of them turn and look at him. The maid in the back kneaded her skirt making it get a lot of wrinkles.

"What is it Baileywick?" Roland asked.

"It's princess Sofia! Her room is empty!" he said.

"Then she's probably just somewhere else then." Roland thought that it shouldn't be something to be worried about.

"No your highness! I'm saying that everything is gone! All her usual clothes and her personal things are gone! Sofia is gone!" Baileywick looked very worried. His face turned even more ashen when he saw how everyone else paled by his words.

Cedric didn't think he could become more scared than he already was. Apparently he could.

Roland turned around to look at his sorcerer once again.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE CEDRIC?!" he screamed angrily.

Cedric gulped feeling his knees shake uncontrollably.

"I… That's why I wanted to find her… I told her that we couldn't be together… I thought… She ran…" Cedric stuttered more than normal.

"For being the wisest sorcerer in our kingdom you're the most stupid one! Of course she runs away when her heart is being crushed in that way!" Everyone turned their attention in surprise. It was Miranda that had screamed the harsh words.

Miranda being angered made everyone scared. Miranda never got this angry…

"Cedric! You have to find my daughter immediately! You have to do it or else…"

Everyone knew what the king was implying. Everyone gulped even if it was only Cedric's life at the stake.

Cedric looked into the kings eyes. He didn't know where he got the courage from. Maybe it was from finally realizing that he could love Sofia openly and that he had a tiny chance of success.

"I promise you my king. I will find her and I will make her come home. And I will do everything in my power to make her forgive me and let me be hers forever. This I swear… even if this will take the rest of my life…" he said and held his hand over his hearth.

A pained noise was heard from Winifred that had been quiet for a few minutes. Everyone turned around to watch her. She looked a bit panicked herself. She looked up from whatever she was holding and that had kept her attention for a little while. When she realized that everyone was looking at her she spoke:

"I suggest you won't take too long Ceddywinks…"

"What do you mean sorcerer?" Roland asked feeling a bad foreboding.

Winifred looked ashamed.

"Well. I've had this amulet ever since your birth Ceddywinks… I know that's not really my business… but I wanted it still… but…"

"Out with it woman!" Goodwyn looked angrily at his wife. What had she done this time?! He loved her but sometimes she went on his nerves…

"Well… I…" Winifred looked like she wanted go through the floor. She sighed and held her hands forward to show a softly glowing stone in the center of the tiny amulet.

"Cedric is going to become a father in about nine months…"

Miranda's knees went away from her and she sunk down to the floor.

Baileywick screamed of shock.

Goodwyn started coughing

Cedric saw the kings hand but hadn't the time to react because of his own chock. It hit him straight in the face making him fall backwards.

He lied on the floor blinking up in the ceiling.

 _He was going to be a father…_

XXXXX

 **Tada!**

 ***Aasa is still squealing like crazy***

 **So what do you think?! ^_^**

 **Poor Cedric. With parents like that how will he be able to survive this?! ^_~**

 **Roland had said that someone should be outside at all hours during their sleep… so now you know who was there when they were having their… (ehem) "fun". *Aasa is giggling like crazy again!***

 **Please tell me what you think. I do hope that you like it as much as I loved to write this chapter.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Incredible! You make me so happy with all your kind feedback. ^_^ Here's the next chapter of my fanfic.**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Cedric opened his eyes looking heartbroken. This last soul searching session hadn't given him any results either. A failure just like the other ones before that. He had only found faint traces of Sofia's spirit. He had started with looking for her in places where he and her family at first thought that she could be. Those places hadn't given him any results.

She had gone away and hadn't even told her family. He had done this, he had hurt her too much. He felt like the biggest jerk ever to have lived. He didn't deserve her but he needed to find her for her family's sake… and their baby.

Baby. He still couldn't fathom the fact. Sofia was carrying his baby. Nothing more than a little seed inside her right now. She wouldn't even be aware of it in a couple of weeks' time yet. What would happen if he didn't find her before she realized it? Would she panic? Would she come home? Would she feel even more hurt? Joy?

He looked down in his hand at the amulet his mom had given him. The tiny jewel in the middle pulsated a bit more strongly now than it had a couple of days before. It was a sure sign that the seed was growing inside of her. He clenched his hand around it using it as an anchor for his sanity. He couldn't give up now!

At first he had been so mad at his mummy for doing a spell like this, a forbidden blood spell at that. There were reasons why that type of magic was not to be used… and she had done it just because she wanted to be the first one to know when she was going to be a grandma. He felt used and violated by that spell. But at the same time he felt relief for the amulet. That gave him courage to continue to search for Sofia, his love and life. As long as the amulet would continue to glow in that way he would know that she weren't gone forever. She was alive and the baby was growing.

But why couldn't he find her?!

He shook his head trying to clear it. He had to stay focused! He rubbed his tired face making a grimace of pain. The nose and his left eye were still swollen and hurting after the hit he had received from Roland. He sighed. This was a small payment to what he had done and he felt that he should have been punished a lot more than that.

Cedric waved his wand and opened up a portal into nothingness and stepped in. before closing it he made sure to do the necessary binding spells as to make sure that he could come out again. He knew how it felt being trapped in nothingness. It was a horrible experience and it had almost made him go mad once. Or rather, he had gone mad and had to heal his mind afterwards, but he could have gone totally insane. Nothingness really meant nothingness: nothing. No light, no darkness, no hunger, no time. Usually sorcerer's learnt that spell when they had become master magicians. Not Cedric, he had learned _tima enda nota spell_ as a small child. Mostly by mistake.

It had been one of the first spells he had learned when he had "borrowed" his father's magic books. He had almost gotten himself stuck forever in nothingness the first time he tried it out. Luckily his father had found him at the right moment pulling him back into time. After that his father had sent him to Hexley hall to start his studies for real, too early compared to everyone else. Most students started when they were around 6-7 years old. He had started as a 4 year old and had been a fun person to tease. It had been hard for him. He had been forced to learn the time spell to be able to train more than the rest in the group. For the first year none of the other kids had understood why he was so horrible in the first class when the new spell was being taught, but excelling at the spell the next day. It had made the bullying become even worse. The answer for that had been decided to be that he had to become even better in the magical field and he had been forced to learn even more courses at the same time. He had to use the time spell for longer periods just to be able to keep up with the studies.  
Of course it had not worked. Instead of only having his first class tease him he suddenly had a lot more students jumping him and making his life miserable. It had made him jump up to higher classes with even older students. At that time he had started to look a bit older since but he was still small compared to everyone else and everyone knew his "real" age. He never got the chance to fit in with the rest.

Then one day the other's had gone a bit too far in their practical jokes and he had ignored some of the safeguards that was supposed to be used. He had taken his books with him when going in to the nothingness. When he had started to feel that he had sulked enough and learned even more spells than he was assigned to learn he had realized that he couldn't open the portal back. He had panicked and tried everything. He had screamed and laughed. He had gone back to the books and studied more spells. He had conjured food even if he knew that he had no hunger. He had slept. Trying again and again to open up the portal. His body and mind felt like aging but in reality time stood still.

Finally he had been able to open up the portal after having a special dream. Of what he didn't know, being long forgotten since then.

When he had gone out he had looked into a mirror. It wasn't the six year old face of Cedric anymore, but the face of teenager Cedric. He had screamed until some of the dorm teachers had managed to put him to sleep. They realized what had happened to him just by looking at him and had forced him to the tower of healing. It had taken them almost a year before they had managed to make his mental health stable enough to be able to go back to classes.

Finally he got his first "friends". They were older than him but Greylock made it feel like he wasn't that much younger. He had made Cedric feel like Greylock was like an older brother. The older sorcerer had teased him but it felt different to everyone else's and it had made the rest of the time a bit more bearable. It wasn't until later that Cedric had thought that the two of them could be counted as friends. It was all Sofia's

When he had finally graduated he had wowed to never use the _tima enda nota_ spell again. He had hated using it and the problems it could put him in. And now, years later he had broken his wow, in his search for Sofia; everything to save time. He ate, slept and made preparations in the nothingness. If it was possible he would do the soul searching in there too. But the magic's used was not compatible with each other.

Cedric yawned. He had no time for reminiscing now. He went in trough the portal and closed it behind himself. He went towards the bed he had conjured all those years ago and lied down on it. He looked without seeing, his mind wandering thinking of Sofia. Where was she? What was she doing right now?

Soon his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

XXXXX

He found her two days later, when it had gone one week since the disappearance.

Cedric knew and felt the cold sweat chilling his body. She had found his worst nightmare to hide in. But he had gone there anyways.

Now he stood there looking at her. She looked more beautiful than ever, even if she was tired and he knew she was feeling unhappy but she hid it under a gentle mask. His heart took a big leap of equal parts happiness and sadness. He knew he was the reason she was feeling like this. He was the reason why she had run away.

He had collapsed one day straining a bit too much in his efforts to soul search for her. He didn't understand why he couldn't find her! It should have been easy and he had been over the whole known world and a lot of places beyond. Finally he had been away from his body a bit too long and it had strained him. Luckily the safeguards had made him rush back into his own body instead of leaving him in the soul plane.

He had woken up when he felt himself being padded with a wet cloth on his forehead. He had screamed when he saw the old steward sitting at his bed doing the swiping. Not a scene he wanted to remember.

Baileywick had risen up and fetched a glass of water for the sorcerer. Baileywick looking like he was feeling a bit uncomfortable to be seen like that.

"I found you on the floor Cedric and carried you to your bed. You where shivering and you could have gotten really sick lying like that. You have to be more careful. If someone can find our princess it's you Cedric. But please don't kill yourself in the process."

Cedric felt even more miserable. If he was the best person to find her and he couldn't, then she would be gone forever…

And then Baileywick had said something that had given Cedric new hope.

"There must be some other way of finding her… or finding the baby… Oh Cedric… Why did you have to make her pregnant before getting-"

"Aha!" Cedric had jumped out of bed and swayed when he felt how faint he was. Baileywick had hurried towards him and steadied the thin sorcerer.

"Why didn't I think of this earlier?! Thank you Baileywick! Of course! I can use the amulet to track the baby! I got to fetch the right ingredients right now…"

Cedric swayed again and was surprised when he felt himself being pushed down on his bed again.

"Let go of me Baileywick! I got to find my Sofia!"

"She's not yours yet Cedric, even if she's carrying your child. And don't be stupid! You have to rest some more before you can do anymore magic. You have to think about yourself."

"But I-"

Baileywick found Cedric's wand and quickly grabbed it and pointed it at Cedric.

"Napicus!" he screamed.

Baileywick had seen the sorcerer fall asleep. He had carefully put the wand down and gone out from the tower. He hated using magic but he did when needed. He knew five spells and the "nap-time" spell was one of them.

When Cedric had woken up again he had felt a lot better and secretly thanked the old steward. He would probably not been able to do the necessary preparations for the spell in the state he was in before the nap… not that he would admit it out loud though.

He had searched through his cupboards and stash for the things he already had and sent the servants for the rest.

Soon he had stood there over his cauldron watching the boiling potion. He had hesitated only for a second before he pinched his index finger on the small dagger and let a few drops of his blood go in to the mix. He then chanted and dipped the stone of the amulet into it. He felt how his blood stirred, drawn to the magic in progress. Blood magic was not to be played with and it was on the edge to black magic. Maybe it wasn't ethically right to use the bond of his seed and the amulet to find her… But he did this for a good purpose… Maybe he could forgive his mummy for making the amulet after all…

After a while he saw some swirling in the stone and finally he started to see shapes taking form. He gasped when he finally recognized the shape of the princess, his Sofia. She was walking in a garden with her bunny Clover. Wait, he recognized that statue… and that fountain…

He finally realized why he hadn't been able to find her with the soul searching. She was in one of the few places that were shielded magically from it to make sure that no espionage could happen.

Cedric had then rushed down is tower and rushed out to the couches. He had met James on the way and managed to shout to him that he had found Sofia and that he where going there right now.

The flying couch had taken him there as fast as possible.

With determined steps he had then walked in to the main building and in to the great hall that he knew that everyone would be at this time of day.

And there he had seen her; Sofia.

She had looked faint when she saw who it was that had stormed in.

"Cedric…" she gasped and stood up.

The whole hall became quiet. The young students quieted down in the way that the teachers never managed to do. The teachers looking in shock at him. He looked just the same as when they had last seen him.

Cedric felt how the familiar feeling was coming back. It had been ages since the last time he had walked the halls of Hexley hall. But it felt like yesterday he graduated from it. He tried to shrug the feeling of himself and only look at his beloved.

"I finally found you Sofia…" Cedric said feeling great relief. Everything would work out now…

He suddenly saw how Sofia panicked and started to run away, away from him once again. No!

Without really thinking he took his family's wand out from his pocket and pointed it at her back and shouted:

"Freezy placis!"

Sofia stopped as if she turned to stone.

XXXXX

 **He he he… I wonder how the sorcerer's in Hexley hall will react to what he just did. ^_~**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **Was it worth the wait? Please write and tell me what you think?**

 **Until next time!**

 **/Aasa**


	19. Chapter 19

**Can't get enough huh? ^_~**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

A loud gasp was heard from the halls from everyone assembled. Before anyone had the time to react Cedric had quickly moved forward and gathered the motionless princess into his arms. She couldn't move herself but the gravity made her limbs soften enough in his arms to make it possible for him to easily carry her. He saw the faces of the old teachers and quickly made a guarding circle around him and Sofia just to be on the safe side. Uh oh… they would certainly ask questions…

"Cedric! What are you doing?!" One of the oldest wizards had risen from his seat and looked confused at him.

"I'm sorry to disturb you like this Merlin. But I have to take Princess Sofia home…" he managed to say it without stuttering, the lack of it making himself feel surprised. No stuttering in front of Merlin. Incredible.

Merlin looked amused at his old pupil. Liking the new way he stood tall and proud. Had the young boy finally managed to grow up?

"Cedric. That's no way to treat your apprentice! Especially not a princess at that! We were right the whole time… You're not fit to h-…" another figure had stood up and confronted him. Cedric felt how his knees started to get wobbly seeing Bernina standing tall and looking very angry. She had taken her wand from her clothes and her constant companion was quick to stand next to her mimicking the gesture. Merlin made a quick motion to make them at least stop pointing their wands at the younger sorcerer. They complied, but just barely.

"Now now. Don't be too hasty Bernina. Let him explain himself before we go spelling him into a toad again…" he said feeling a bit musing. Merlin hadn't had this much fun in years! He looked back at Cedric again looking for an answer.

"Well… I- I'm here to fetch my-eh… ahem… Princess Sofia. I thank you for taking care of her for this week… but it's time for her to come home now…" Cedric was starting to feel that the stuttering was starting to become noticeable again.

"I see. But did you have to spell her for that Cedric?" Merlin only got more curious.

"Maybe not, but then again I'm tired to having to run after her all the time even if I'm the one making her..." Cedric looked down at her in his arms and he felt how he got new resolve to take her back.

He knew Sofia would be mad later when he let the spell go away, but that was not the problem to think about right now…

"It would have been a lot easier of you would have done the proper thing and let her family know that she was here you know?! Then maybe it wouldn't have become like this…" he looked accusingly at them. Attack was the best defense.

"Why should we Cedric? She's old enough to decide herself and why should we think that the king wouldn't know that his daughter had gone here to study? A remarkable princess with great abilities she is. Just as we've heard of the feats that the two of you did during the fire. Just remarkable Cedric! One day you will have to tell me how you did the water dragon spell I've heard about…" Merlin looked really curious.

"Yes. You're right that she's old enough. I'm so sorry, but I have some important business to attend to…"

Cedric started to walk out from the room but stopped when Merlin started speaking again:

"May I ask as to what that business may be?"

Cedric looked determined at the ancient wizard.

"Now I have to mend what I've broken. And for once Roland and I are of the same mind about family matters…"

With that he went out from the hall and out towards the garden.

Inside sounds exploded. All the students and most of the teachers started talking at the same time.

"What magical aura!... Was that really Cedric that we've heard about?... Did you hear that he used the strongest magic there is… I think he looked really powerful… Did he use too look that sexy to you?..."

At the head table Bernina sat heavily down again looking ravaging mad.

"Why isn't anyone going after him?! How dare he do something like that to a royal princess?! He's a disgrace and should be stripped of his rank as royal sorcerer…" she said

Merlin just sat there and started smiling.

"And why is he so informal when talking about the king?! Someone should go after them and save Sofia! We could always find a better suited sorcerer to take her on as apprentice… Wait, why're Merlin laughing?" Oline said looking very confused.

Everyone around the table stopped talking looking at the old wizard. Had he finally snapped and gone all senile on them? Well, he was a couple of century's old at least…

"Can you take it one more time Master Merlin? We didn't quite hear what it was that you said…" a tiny figure to the other side said and squinted through his tiny glasses.

"I said that explain a lot of things Mr. Biddywink. Who could have guessed." He said and snickered.

"What does master?" Biddywink asked again not understanding at all.

"And you must order the release of the apprenticeships bond between the both of them…" Bernina said with a determined voice.

"No, I will not do something stupid like that. Not when they share an even greater bond." He said and snickered once again.

"But you should at least give him a proper scolding for talking about the king like that…" Oline protested once again.

"Had he been just a royal sorcerer I would have done it, but he's going to marry into the royal family rather soon he has the right to be so informal…" he said and his smile widened.

"But that's no excuse to… Wait, huh. WHAT?!" Bernina's face turned to one of shock.

"But isn't the duchess Tilly already married to sir Bartleby? Then there's no one else he can marry…" Biddywink looked even more confused.

"It's not duchess Tilly you old bookworm. No, it's Princess Sofia…"

"WHAT?!" everyone around the table shouted at the same time, their chins dropping to the floor.

Bernina was the one to first get over her shock.

"What are you saying?! Since when would king Roland make someone not royal become his daughters groom?! He must have bewitched them with forbidden sorcery…" Oline took a calming hand on her friends shoulder. Her face looking like it would explode any second.

Merlin just laughed out loud at her outburst.

"This time I think you missed the mark completely my dear Bernina. If I've understood the scenario correctly it was Princess Sofia that seduced Cedric… and now he's finally manning up."

Everyone became quiet thinking about it. Most of them knew how Cedric used to be, no. when they thought about it the mere thought about him trying to seduce anyone was… well, not in his character to do. Wait, had the old wizard just used the word seduce?... Did that mean what they thought it meant?

Merlin started laughing again when he saw the realization on his teachers faces and how quite a few of them started blushing fervently.

These prude boring sorcerers…

XXXXX

Cedric put his lovely burden down on one of the stone benches in the seclude part of the garden. He didn't want to have any nosy onlookers, even if he knew that most of the people in Hexley hall would soon be in their classrooms and training areas. But you couldn't always be sure…

He looked at Sofia and hesitated a few seconds before he raised his wand and said the words to end her paralysis.

He saw how she instantly started moving and her confusion. But she realized really quickly as to what had happened. She rose up before he could even react.

"How dare you Ceedric spell me like that?!" she screamed.

He saw her hand coming and did nothing to avoid it. Smack! It landed on his cheek. As soon as she had hit him she gasped and covered her mouth in shock. Luckily she wasn't as good at hitting as her father was…

"Oh! I'm so sorry Ceedric! I didn't mean to…" she quickly took another step forward and caressed his cheek. Her soft hand quickly made the hurt go away and he took his hand up to cover hers. When his fingertips touched the back of her hand she quickly pulled it away and backed away from him again. The distances between them feeling too wide for Cedric's tastes.

He took a step towards Sofia and reached for her. She stepped back another one. His hand slowly fell down to his side and she saw the disappointment on his face. It was nothing compared to the one's she had during all this time…

"Why are you here Mr. Ceedric?" she asked looking away, she didn't trust herself to look at him but she listened intently for his answer.

"I'm here to take you home Sofia and to make everything right." He said feeling a heavy lump in his throat. It killed him a little inside to see Sofia looking so sad and defeated.

"But I'm here now learning to be a sorcerer…" she said.

"But you can do the same at home with me! What is it that those dusty old teachers can teach you that I can't?! Come home Sofia. The rest of your family is really worried for your sake and they've searched for you everywhere…" he stopped talking and looked at her profile, her beautiful profile that he wanted to caress for the rest of his life.

He waited for an answer for what felt like a small eternity. Finally she spoke:

"Yes, I could continue to learn sorcery from you Mr. Cedric in your tower, but that would slowly kill me. So please Mr. Ceedric. Let me go…"

Cedric felt hos his heart got stung by her words. He knew that it wasn't anything near what she must have been feeling every time he had rejected her, but he couldn't do as she asked. He had to prove to her otherwise, that he would die if he couldn't be near her…

"But what about your family Sofia? I can't let you stay here knowing that they too miss you and are scared of what happened with you."

"I would write them in a few days Mr. Ceedric I-" she said but was interrupted.

"Stop saying my name like I'm someone distant to you!" Cedric shouted with frustration. He quickly took the necessarily steps towards her and engulfed her in a hug. He looked down at the gasping princess in his arms and without thinking he lowered his head to kiss her. He tried to let her know in his kiss how much he loved her… needed her in his life.

Sofia melted in his arms and kissed him back. Her hands went around his back. His hands moved in to her hair and made some of the hairpins get loose and let her hair free.

All of a sudden she pulled away from him and once more widened the space in between them. Cedric felt the loss like someone had ripped his skin of his body. He needed Sofia.

He saw how she looked shocked and how she touched her lips as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Her face being wonderfully swollen from the kiss and her hair looking lovely wild. It made him want her all the more.

"Why did you…?" she started asking.

"Because I want you! Because I've searched for you everywhere! Because I thought that I would never see you again!" Cedric panted. It took all his determination just to be able to stand up. He was starting to feel the toll of the week with too little sleep and too much magic being used.

"But I left because of you! You wanted me to leave!I left so that you shouldn't need to!" Sofia was starting to feel desperate herself. She didn't want to get her heart broken once again. She knew she couldn't survive it. Run before he could do it again…

She started to look at possible ways to escape but he had chosen the spot wisely. She felt trapped.

"I never wanted you to leave in the first place! And I'm so sorry for that Sofia… I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. But everything is different now…"

"How?! What is different now Ceedric?! I can't go back and pretend like nothing happened! I can't!" she tried to convince him by her words. She suddenly saw how he took a big breath and how he tried to stand a bit taller, a bit surer of himself.

"Because now I know that we can have a future together. Sofia, please marry me…"

Sofia's eyes turned wide with chock. Did he just say what she thought he said?

He took the opportunity to seize her small hands in his and made her sit down again on the stone bench. He then seated next to her. She continued to look at him confused. He couldn't help it and lowered himself down to her lips again and kissed her passionately. She soon followed him into the burning frenzy of the kiss and when she finally molded her body to his he let go of her, knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He still held her hands and she leaned towards his shoulder. She looked at his hands entwined with hers and then up at his face. He smiled an embarrassed smile and looked away.

"Ahem… well, what is your answer?" he asked.

"What made you change your mind?" she asked feeling confused. She tried not to feel too much hope but it was igniting in her heart.

"Well… when I woke up after you… after you… I saw the people living in Enchancia and how they thanked me… us for saving the forest and the land… I finally got the understanding that a royal sorcerer could be someone great. A heroic famous wizard is someone that could marry a princess… And when the king… Roland agreed with them and gave me his blessing to marry you I had to find you…" he said.

Sofia turned stiff in his arms and plied away from him. He looked down at her in confusion.

"No…" she said faintly.

"What?" Cedric started to feel cold all over.

"No. I can't marry you Ceedric…" she said. He saw how her eyes were starting to get shiny from unshed tears.

"Sofia?! Why?..."

She rose up from the bench and started to walk away from him. Not wanting him to see her heart crumbling to tiny bits. He rose with her and sprang his arms around her from the back. Making his hands caress her stomach.

"But Sofia! You should think about it! It's the best for us… after what we did I should take responsibility for you… and the baby should grow up with its father too…" Cedric stiffened. Oops…

Sofia shrugged out of his arms and turned around.

Her hands automatically drawn to her stomach. Not feeling anything… not yet. Cedric's guilty eyes told her the truth. She was pregnant… with his baby.

She turned around and ran.

Cedric started running after him but his foot got entangled in the grass together with the stepping stones. He fell down and had problems rising with his long robe on.

He saw her back run away from him once again.

XXXXX

 **Oh… the suspense!**

 **And when I started to write this fanfic I had my sets on making it a hot and steamy funny fanfic… turns out to be a bit more on the sad side… with a few highlights of fun. (the steamy part became true at least! ^_~)**

 **So what do you think? Please write and tell me.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aasa**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry for the delay in the release. I thought that I would get more time during my vacation then I actually did. But better late than never! ^_~**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Sofia looked down at her flat stomach. She held her hands on it still not really able to believe that a tiny new life was actually growing inside her belly. She didn't feel different but everything had changed.

When she had ran away from Cedric she had run to the health wing at Hexley Hall. At first the healer she had seen there wondered if someone had been seriously hurt when seeing her panicking face but had quickly turned red as a tomato when she had asked for guidance of the type she wanted. They knew how to do a pregnancy check spell but it wasn't commonly used at the school. (Luckily! Imagine the uproar it would be if youngsters felt like they had to do it that often.) The healer had nodded her head and confirmed what Cedric had told her only minutes before. She was pregnant; one week pregnant.

How the heck did Cedric know?! Sofia felt indignation and in some ways as if her personal sphere had been violated. She had to ask him how he knew… but not now. It had to be later. She felt too angry and too hurt to speak to him.

A baby. Sofia felt scared but at the same time she looked down at her belly once more as if to make sure that it was still stuck at her body. Would it be a boy or a girl? It didn't really matter; it was her and Cedric's baby.

She had gone directly to her bedroom and quickly made the packing spell that aunt Tilly had taught her years ago. It did making the packing a lot quicker… and a lot smaller. She had felt grateful that she had received the old bag from her when she had gone to Letithia. It had made everything a lot easier. She looked at the now empty room that had been hers during this week. It didn't show any sign of her ever being there at all. She had been there too short time to make it feel like her home.

She walked to the waiting couch feeling a lot of mixed feelings. She both wanted to throw her arms around Cedric but at the same time she wanted to run and hide. She knew that it was selfish of her to run away like this not talking to her parents. She knew they hurt too and would probably be mad, no; Furious at her when she returned! They would be even more so when they got to know about the baby… Wait, how come Cedric knew? Did they also know about the baby too? Probably, it was her family she was talking about. Damn! This was her body and she should be the first to know about the baby! Not everyone else but her! Her anger funneled on even more and she felt like a boiling kettle.

She felt like screaming out her pain! She had heard the words she wanted to hear the most come out from Cedric's mouth: "Will you marry me?" but everything else was wrong. She couldn't accept it. Not when he had given those reasons for it to happen. She could never accept being trapped in a marriage if she didn't get loved back. Her heart wouldn't be able to survive it and she knew the risk of getting lonely and bitter would slowly kill her spirit. No, she couldn't marry him under those reasons. Not even if she loved him the most in the whole world…

She finally heard how the sorcerer came closer to the carrion. He looked surprised when he saw her. He had probably thought that she had run away and hid from him again. She sure wanted to, but she knew that it wouldn't be any good solution. Besides, she missed her family…

He took one foot up at the steps to the carrion weighing it down and stopped in his steps. He looked unsure of what to do and looked at the princess again. She turned away her glance looking out the window instead, ignoring him. Clover, her bunny familiaris slept next to her.  
Clover was the only one happy that they were finally going back home. The carrots at this place tasted awful and was more often be-spelled with strange curses of jinxes than not.

Cedric sighed and took the necessarily steps up and sat himself in front of her. He nodded towards the driver that jumped up on his seat and cracked at the reins making the flying horses run and making the carrion fly.

XXXXX

Cedric couldn't keep his eyes of the love of his life. His heart hurt seeing her sitting like that in front of him keeping quiet. He was so close, but still so far away. Her rejection of him hurting him more than he could ever imagine it would.

She had been quiet the whole ride home just sitting there looking out the window with unseeing eyes. The only movement from her had been the slow patting of her familiaris sleeping next to her.

Cedric couldn't think of what he had done wrong! He thought that he would have made Sofia happy coming for her and asking for her hand in marriage. He had been of the impression that she had wanted that. Hadn't she said that she loved him earlier? Feelings couldn't go away that quickly… could they?

He sunk in to the cushions in the carrion feeling miserable. Had he really killed her love for him by his actions? He hoped not… or was she disappointed in him and had turned tired of him after they had… he knew some people were like that; "use and discard" type of persons. No, Sofia wasn't a person like that. Besides, he had seen her reaction when he kissed her in the garden. He knew she was still attracted to him.

So why did she reject him?

He stifled a sigh. It had become a really bad habit.

He felt how the carriage lost its altitude and soon the horses touched the pebble stones in the landing area and stopping the carriage all together.

Before Sofia had the chance to run out from the carriage Cedric got a hold of her wrist and held it softly but determined.

"Please, Sofia. Think it over once more. I know that you're feeling hurt right now and I'm sorry for being the one to make you so sad. But please don't let this be the reason for you to reject me. I thought that this was what you wanted…"

"If you think so then I'm still saying no." Sofia shrugged out of his hold and moved as quickly as she could away from him. Her family was standing there smiling and held out their arms towards her smiling. They were relieved to see her looking unharmed.

"Sofia!" Amber screamed and ran towards her screaming of joy. She engulfed her younger sister in a heartedly hug and a few happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh Sofia! We were so worried for you! Why did you run away like that?!" she cried and hugged her even more. Not acting fully like her usual self. Pregnancy could even make the proud princess Amber act like a crybaby.

"I'm so sorry Amber… I just had to go away for a while and clear my head…" Sofia said feeling embarrassed when she realized that her escapade had an even larger impact on her family than she had first thought.

"Well. Everything is fine now sis, now when you're home again. And I can see that Cedric did find you as he promised that he would. You really did keep the secret well sis. So, when is the wedding?" James said in his usual cheerful and clumsy way.

"James!" Miranda said shocked at her step-sons frankness. But still, all their eyes turned questioning towards the youngest daughter. He had asked the question that all of them wanted to get the answer to.

Sofia backed away one step. So they did know. She felt how her blood fell down from her face. She wanted to look at the sorcerer she knew was standing just steps at her back. If she could she would have taken the strength that she knew that he would provide for her. No. she had no right as to lean on that strength, not now when she had rejected him like that.

Everyone was waiting quietly. Finally Sofia gathered enough strength to answer them and look in their eyes.

"It's not going to be a wedding. I rejected his offer." She stood proud even if she saw the chock in her sibling's eyes and the hurt in her parents. Sofia waited for the angry words from them. They didn't come. She hurriedly took hold of Amber's arms and started leading her older sister away.

"Please, let me just get to my room. I need to get some rest now… please Amber…"

She made them start moving away. Miranda quickly took her daughters other side and moved with her in to the castle.

"Sofia… wait…" Sofia heard Cedric's voice begging her. She knew that if she did turn around her resolve would be crushed and she would throw her arms around him. Instead, her grip around Ambers arm tightened, trying to make them walk a bit quicker.

Cedric took a step forward but was hindered by both James and Roland. They looked at him with pity in their eyes, but they still closed the way in front of the hurting man.

"I'm sorry Cedric. You heard her. Even if I'm not agreeing it's still her decision. Let her go away and talk to her mother and sister." Roland said sound not like the king but more like the father that he actually was.

"What the heck did you do to make her say no Cedric?! My sis is crazy about you!" James sounded as plump as he usually did. Roland just sighed and looked at his son. When was he ever going to learn some tact? The words only made Cedric feel worse. Everything he did turned out to be bad.

With shoulders slumped he turned around and started the slow hike up to his tower, his very empty tower.

The two royals, Baileywick and a few other servants looked at him and felt sorry for the sorcerer.

"Why can't they just get along when they're obviously crazy about each other?" Baileywick mused in concern, realizing after saying it that he hadn't just been thinking it. But since no one seemed to mind he acted like it was raining.

Soon the gathered people started to walk away to do their different chores.

"Please fix this soon Cedric." Roland mumbled before he, as the last person to leave the people to tend to the horses and the carriage.

XXXXX

Cedric cursed. He looked down at the mess that was once his favorite cloak. It was now wet from the tea he had just spilled on it. Tea spiked with a piece of slumber nut in it. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without it. He had to if he was supposed to find a way to make Sofia love him again.

He turned and looked at the door ready to shout at the one making him jump like that. He knew it wouldn't be the one he hoped for. He was right. He sighed. Oh no! It was the second worse people he wanted to see right now. Of course the king and queen wouldn't go up here at this hour. No. Instead it was the second two persons he liked less to be standing there. Amber and James looked at him with too innocent eyes telling him that they were up to no good. He also saw a shadow behind them. Looking like the prince Hugo. He had wanted to follow his beloved but Cedric knew that Hugo was a bit too scared to walk in to a sorcerer's lair. People from his kingdom still lived in the dark ages when it came to sorcery…

"What do you want?! Can't you see that I'm busy wallowing in my own self-pity? Or are you here to tell me to keep my hands to myself? Well, sorry for that. But that's a bit too late for that reprimand now…" he knew he was being silly. Lashing out at them like this would not get him any closed to holding his arms around Sofia once again…

James went in holding something behind his back. Amber turned around and insured her love that they would be fine without him and that it would go a lot quicker with only the three of them. She then closed the door behind her.

James smiled and showed what he had behind his back. A bottle from the kings own collection of fine whiskey.

"No, We're here to help you Cedric! Having the mightiest sorcerer as your in-law is one of the coolest things that could happen. Even more when your sister is madly in love with the said sorcerer too." He smiled and winked his eyes at the sorcerer.

Correction: He thought. Those two is even worse than the king and queen. I change my mind.

Amber strolled calmly towards the table and took her own cup of the tea from the kettle next to the sorcerer. She did however not take any from the slumber nut bottle next to it. She sipped at the hot content and looked him sternly in the eyes.

"Now tell us. What did you say to Sofia to make her refuse your proposal?" she said.

Cedric pulled up his hands in front of him trying to show refusal.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not talking about that failure with a bunch of kids!" he said.

James took the seat next to his sister and had the mirrored stern face.

"We will make you tell us. Besides, we are older than our dear sister that we know for a fact you don't see as a kid anymore…" He said.

"Oh yeah?! And how do you think you should do that?!" Cedric said folding his arms in front of himself.

James grinned again and put the bottle up on the table.

"With this. Dad said this makes you talk. It's his secret weapon…"

Cedric's face turned ashen… Crap.

XXXXX

 **So sorry for the long wait guys! I thought that I would get to write more sooner. But as usual…**

 **So what do you think?**

 **I can't wait to write about the "help" that the two siblings will try to give the poor sorcerer… hehehe… (even more fun when good old dad even gave them a secret "weapon" to make him talk.)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Aasa**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! When I started writing this fanfic I didn't imagine it would become this long. 21 chapters?! It won't be that many more until I'm finished tough.**

 **I'm sorry that you've had to wait so long for this chapter. Next one will be done a lot quicker. Promise!**

 **Sofia the first is not my property but I do have this story in my head and I want to write it down.**

 **But please; read, enjoy and please write me some feedback!  
**

**Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Cedric stood outside the throne room trying not to sway back and forth. He took his hand from his head and made a pained grin when he opened his eyes again, making them go into tiny slits trying to filter the light out. Damn hangover! Damn those two twins!

They had tricked him into taking that naughty content from the bottle down his throat with their crazy talk and questions. They had known exactly what to do to manipulate him into doing exactly what they wanted. Brats!

James and Amber had both tried to persuade him into trying their tactic in how to make Sofia give him a positive answer to his question. James had finally admitted to himself that his first plan would never work. Doing heroic deeds for Sofia had already been done. Saving her and the country from utter ruin was hard to match. James was still puzzled to why she had rejected him when apparently Cedric had proven himself to be able to take care of Sofia…

No, it had instead been the other twin's idea that had been the one to be decided that he should try next. Cedric had his disbeliefs that it should work. But Amber had been rather persuasive. "Only a fool would reject something like this." She had said in her usual determined and self-assured way.

Cedric took a deep breath and opened the double doors. He stepped in and quenched when he saw the bright light in there compared to the dulled light from the hallway. His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw the one he was looking for. He walked towards the table that king Roland was leaning over looking at something with concentrated eyes. To his side the lovely princess Sofia was standing. She pointed at something advising him.

Cedric took determined steps towards them trying to look a lot calmer than he felt. Please don't say no… he begged in his mind coming closer to them.

Finally he stopped in front of them feeling nothing like the powerful sorcerer that James and Amber had tried to tell him that he was. He softly cleared his throat and the both of them turned their attention towards him. One of them filled with hope but still a bit unsure. Those eyes quickly turned towards the younger set, the hope fading a bit when seeing the hurt and determined eyes.

Cedric's own determination faltered a bit when seeing the look in hi beloveds´ eyes. But he felt a bit calmer knowing that he had backing from her family. Something he could never had dreamed of a few weeks ago.

"Good morning Cedric. For what great purpose do you grace us with your presence?" Roland asked in a hearty tone.

Cedric stretched tall feeling some of the determination returning to him.

"God morning sire. I was wondering if I could be so bold as to ask if I can have my apprentice back. I know that you love the council from her but…" he said.

Roland just laughed and gave him a booming smile.

"Cedric! I asked you earlier to call me Roland. It feels better this way since… Well, of course you can have her! Oh! Don't worry Sofia! James should be here any minute now and he knows these things too…"

Sofia sighed and went after Cedric out from the room. Sofia realized that Cedric didn't turn towards his tower but in another direction. She became a bit confused. Hadn't he said that he needed his apprentice? Shouldn't it be for the potions and magic in his tower? They walked in silence and only the steps were being heard from the impact on the floor. After a little while they came out to the courtyard and there Sofia saw something that made her smile involuntarily. It was Cedrics' old flying machine. It wasn't that common anymore, not after that she had taught him the joys of riding on Minimus or a flying carpet. But this brought back old memories.

"Why are we here Mr. Ceedric?" she asked in confusion looking at him.

He turned towards her smiling and looking a lot more confident that he actually felt.

"I'm taking you to some field studies…" he said.

He walked towards the machine and reached inside of it and took out two helmets. One of them he gave the princess and put the other one on his head.

He waited until she had seated herself before he reached for the tiny bottle in his pocket and drank the fluid inside. He hoped that the concoction would work for his hangover. Damn those pesky twins! He muttered for not the last time…

XXXXX

"I'm so sorry Sofia! Here, let me help you…" Cedric felt awful but at the same time he was helping Sofia keeping her hair away from her retching face. They had had to land a lot earlier than he had first anticipated. Sofia had become sick; Travel sickness. She had never before had any problems with riding the flying machine before. Why had she… oh!

Cedric made a mental slap of his forehead. Of course! Sofia wasn't really sick from traveling. It must be because of the baby… This wasn't such a good idea after all. Why could nothing go as planned for him...

He searched his pockets and found a clean handkerchief that he gave his poor love. She took it and cleaned herself a bit with it and gave him a faint smile. Sofia tried to look calm and reassuring even when she herself felt like hell. But Cedric saw through it. It wasn't a happy smile she gave him and that made him feel even worse for making her sick like this and not doing things in the correct order.

He quickly helped her to a stone and helped her to sit down on it and at the same time he conjured a bottle of water to her. Sofia drank the contents of the bottle and made a sigh.

"I'm sorry Ceedric. But I do not think that I can manage to go any further in that flying machine today."

Cedric looked down at her and his heart that he thought was already broken into thousands of tiny pieces crumbled even more. His mind working while looking around. No, she was right. He had to come up with another plan all together. If he couldn't take her to the things he wanted her to see… then he should come up with a way to make them come to her…

He suddenly realized what he should be doing. Why didn't he think of this sooner!? He made sure that Sofia was sitting as comfortable that she could and took the basket out from the machine with their picnic in it. He arranged it neatly and made sure that Sofia took a bite from one of the sandwiches. He knew that it would help her feel better with the sickness.

With moving hands Cedric started to conjure magic. A big swirling mist was seen before the two of them. "Let me show you some of the great things I can give you Sofia if only you say that you will be mine…" Cedric said.

Sofia tried to say something but it got lost when she gaped in awe from the wonders she was seeing. The mist started to show different places and different people in it. It was almost like looking through a window. She marveled at the illusions that she saw.

Some of the places she knew from text books that she had read about. Some of the places she recognized from visiting earlier. One of them the valley where Minimus brother were running in freely. She saw in the illusion how the two of them were looking up on the Pegasus with her holding a bundle; a baby in her arms… she saw them brewing potions together in a new magical workshop… how they were talking like equals with the magic counsel…in the next she marveled at and had no idea what it was, but it was looking gorgeous and she would love to go there and have a look… the illusions kept coming to her one after another…

XXXXX

Cedric lowered his arms. They hurt and tingled with having used that much _visionia magic_. He looked at Sofia with insecurity. She had been awed by the magic and what he had shown her. But was it going to be enough?

"If you marry me Sofia this is what I can give you. All the magic in the world and all my knowledge of the arcane studies… please say yes…"

Sofia looked up at him and silently rose from her sitting position. She looked around herself realizing that they had been there for quite some time. She looked at him again with her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry Ceedric, but my answer is still no. Everything you've shown me today has been wonderful and I would love to go see all the wondrous things you've shown me. But I can't marry you under these circumstances… not for the reasons you've stated…"

Cedrics' whole body slumped. He almost toppled over when trying to move away from her to give her some space while trying to come to terms with the denial from her.

He turned around and went to the machine. They couldn't stay here and he couldn't leave it. He used the magic to make the old machine tiny as a model. He bent down and put it in his pocket. Luckily he had managed to get the spell right a couple of years ago. Before that he wouldn't have had been able to lift it since the weight would have been the same…

He turned around looking over the princess head and told her that they would have to walk back to the castle. Or at least walk until they found a carriage that could bring them back. He felt the sadness from Sofia that quietly walked behind him.

It was going to be a long walk home…

XXXXX

Walking in silence made the trek feel miles longer than it really was. Cedric realized that Sofia was starting to walk slower and slower. He discreetly gazed behind his back and realized that she wasn't really outfitted for the adventure. He felt like smacking his head once again. His ideas this day had not been any good at all.

The quick glance had told him everything he needed to know. Sofia's shoes were not the type of shoes you put on going for a "walk" in. poor Sofia, he thought. Her feet must be blistered all over. They could not continue to walk under these circumstances.

Luckily at the same time he realized that, he saw an inn after the bend in the road. There they would find a place to rest her feet, eat a meal and rest for the night. Even if they would find a carriage to take them back to the castle he realized that they would arrive in the middle of the night.

He turned around and looked at the princess.

"We have to stop at the inn over there and rest for the night. We have to care for your feet and let you rest. I'm sorry Sofia for making you walk all this way."

Sofia nodded and tried to walk. But the word 'rest' had made the last of her energy drain away and her legs gave way. She fell down whimpering of relief.

Cedric was quick to catch her before she could feel the ground and lifted her up in his arms. Sofia tried to object but he held her in a firm grip. He stomped off towards the welcoming inn and before he had the chance to open the big door it opened up and a big man looked out.

"Oh! These look like weary travelers! Come in and let us make you feel a bit like home…"

The innkeeper let them in and Sofia felt like crying in relief once again. Cedric put her carefully on the bed and hurriedly stepped back two steps. Her feet felt like they were killing her and it wasn't until the innkeeper closed the door after them and she looked around that they had received the owners own room. She turned towards Cedric looking worried.

"Ceedric, we can't take their rooms. Where are they supposed to sleep?" She tried to stand up but was quickly pushed back by strong arms.

"Didn't you hear them Sofia, They didn't mind and since they saw that we were royalty they didn't mind to give us this room. All the other rooms are occupied tonight. They will share with their kids so they will be fine."

Sofia didn't feel all that convinced by him but before she could come up with any objections they heard a soft knock on the door and it opened up wide. The innkeepers' wife and what looked like two mini copies of her brought in a wooden bathtub and big buckets with hot water.

Sofia made a sigh of relief when she saw it and their meaning; A bath!

The three ladies went in and out a couple of times with more water and a tray with some supper for the both of them.

"Now you will be fine for the night mam. We will fetch for the bathtub, water and dirty dishes tomorrow morning. Now I will let the you and your husband be for the night." The innkeepers' wife said with a big smile.

"Wha… We're not…" Sofia started to object.

"Don't worry. Me and my husband eloped all those years back so if anyone comes asking you can feel safe. God night." She said and Sofia blushed when she heard the two young women giggle at the door.

Everything turned quiet around them. Cedric started to fill the tub with some more cold water to make the temperature right while Sofia tasted the stew in front of her.

That's when it hit her: It was only one bed and one room…

XXXXX

 **This chapter felt really hard to write. I re-wrote it a couple of times before feeling that it was telling what I wanted it to tell and felt like it was flowing correctly. Sometimes it even felt like I wanted to jump ahead a bit and maybe that was one reason for the long delay of this chapter.**

 **I promise you that the next chapter won't take as long before it will be released!  
Please tell me what you think of it.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Aaska.**


End file.
